Kim Possible: Resurrection
by LJ58
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Drakken is dead, Kim Possible is missing, and Shego is trying to put her own life back together, if old enemies let her. Only sometimes, the more things change, the more they stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**1**

She picked herself up off the cold, stone floor, and looked around with weary, cynical eyes.

Gingerly rolling one shoulder, she wiped blood from her left nostril as she walked past the sprawled bodies around her, some of whom would never get back up again, staring at one in particular.

"Guess even your luck ran out," the woman said coolly as she eyed her long-time nemesis, seeing the mortal wound in the woman's chest.

She was pretty sure even that resilient bitch wouldn't be getting up after taking a two-inch thick beam of steel right through her chest. Blood flowed everywhere, and if she didn't bat an eye, it was because she had seen too much by then.

Done too much.

She rolled that stiff shoulder again, and looked around for anyone that might be waking soon. Or were just worthy of saving.

Shaking her head, she turned and walked out of the blasted lair, knowing it wouldn't be long before someone would come to investigate. She limped out of the dimly lit, smoke-filled cavern, deciding she didn't want to be here when the backup arrived.

Whoever they were.

**KP**

"It's been over seven years," the woman sighed, drumming her fingers. "Seven years, and not a peep."

"It is possible she really died. There were a lot of…..unclaimed bodies. Quite a few unidentified ones, too," the sandy-blonde haired man in black remarked as he shook his head at her bleak scowl. "Even _you_ almost died that day," Ron Stoppable reminded her when her cold glare was her only reply.

"Don't remind me," the usually green-skinned woman currently in special camouflage shuddered, still remembering the unsettling feeling of waking to find a length of hard steel impaling her chest.

For a moment, she thought she was dead, and then _her_ sidekick, of all people, had been there to help her when he realized she was still alive.

Only _she_ was nowhere around.

They never even found her body.

Considering how many people had been instantly vaporized when Dr. D's last 'greatest invention ever' literally went off in their faces, it wasn't hard to imagine Kimmie might have been one of them. Still, for all the dead, missing, or seriously injured, she had never really and truly accepted that her Princess was one of those lost that day.

Dr. D?

Yeah.

The blue moron was standing right beside the unstable sonic emitter when he had pressed the main power switch right before everything went straight to hell. He was literally at ground zero when the hypersonic waves destroyed anyone and anything within a fifteen foot radius of the machine that…surprise, surprise, he had wired backwards.

Had she and Kim been that close? Had they been inside the blast radius? She guessed they had been close. Only she had been just far enough away to survive.

She knew from the crime-scene photos Ron had allowed her to see that anything outside the blast radius was just blasted back, and hammered but good. Half the lair's superstructure buckled entirely, and bodies were literally flattened like airless balloons. Whole sections of the cavern caved in, burying more henchmen, and invading lawmen, and she and Kimmie had been right in the middle of it all, doing their usual dance. Playing the usual games.

Even she knew her own survival had been a close thing. A literal miracle. Without the monkey master's timely intervention, even her comet powers might not have saved her that time. She still carried the grim reminder in the center of her chest where a rare scar that didn't quite completely heal left a neat circle of puckered flesh just below her shapely breasts. She supposed she had a matching scar on her back.

So why did she feel Kim was still out there somewhere?

Even her family and friends had given up, and tomorrow was the seventh anniversary of the redhead's disappearance, and they were talking about finally, and officially declaring her dead.

Which was why she was here, sitting in a stupid office with Stoppable, and a one-eyed harpy who wanted her to rehash everything she could remember from that day. The one day in her life she would rather forget.

"Over six years. Almost seven. And you want to do this again why," Shego asked the graying senior agent who fixed that single, baleful orb on her.

"In seven hours and….nineteen minutes, a state judge is going to declare Kimberly Anne Possible legally, and officially dead," Dr. Betty Director told Shego.

"Doy. Like that hasn't been news all week," the woman drawled.

In fact, some of those commentators were dredging up old facts, and some even suggested that Shego, a near victim herself, should be retried for the redheaded adventurer's 'murder.' Never mind she had spent five years in jail keeping her nose clean, and another two on parole under Stoppable and the harpy's ever vigilante eyes.

"Before that happens, we would like to know if you know, or remember anything else. Anything that might suggest she survived?"

"I wish. I could shut up that loopy district attorney if nothing else," Shego grumbled.

"I see," Dr. Director murmured, glancing away briefly, and then looked over at Ronald Stoppable. A sidekick that had grown from buffoon, to genuine hero, and then to world-saving powerhouse in only a few years.

In the years since Possible had vanished, he had been one of those that stepped up, and into her boots, so to speak, keeping the world safe from the usual threats. And some not so usual ones if the media were to be believed.

Still, even Shego had to wonder about some of the sensationalized stories at times. Then again, she once ran around with a blue-skinned moron convinced he could rule the entire world if he only took over Canada first.

"I wish I could help, Bets," she said somberly. "Honestly, I do. I….miss her, too."

It said something to the grudging respect that had developed over the past few years that neither of those in the office with her called her on that admission.

"Will you be at the…..service," Ron asked her after a moment.

They all knew Middleton's mayor intended to throw a huge, and very public memorial service for Kimberly. It was more a political stunt than anything honoring the city's once most famous daughter. They refused to call it a funeral. Rumors were that the Possibles were blatantly boycotting the ceremony. It had not kept the city from turning into a circus the past week as more and more celebrities, and diehard fans continued to pour into the city.

"Will you," the woman once known as Shego countered.

She still refused to use her birth name of late. Her family name. Her brothers, loopy as they were, didn't deserve to have her own enemies aimed at them if she revealed too much of her own convoluted past in finally getting clear of the law. So she took another name.

Anne, for Kimmie's memory. Goe, from that wretched, mind-numbing 'Miss Go' episode that she still couldn't quite forget despite her best efforts. Some people, bless their empty heads, actually thought it was her real name, and some of them were actually hunting for any brothers named 'Goe' in Go City, trying to find her brother's secret identities.

Morons. People were morons.

Even Hego wasn't dense enough to be that obvious. And since unlike her powers, their skin returned to normal when they deactivated their 'glow,' they could look like anyone else when they wanted. Something a plasma-powered former heroine/villain could never do.

Or be.

Sometimes, she had to admit, she would trade it all. All the thrills. All the power. Everything. For just one chance to be completely, and utterly normal.

She wondered not for the first time if Princess had ever felt that way.

Then again, she knew that Kim would have been disgusted at the circus that was being planned to 'honor' her. She could just imagine the madhouse yet to come as people jockeyed for preeminence in the cameras' eyes that would soon be focused on the small Colorado town that turned Kim's home into a tourist attraction.

"I'll be there. But….I'll stay incognito," Shego finally said quietly.

"Same here," Ron nodded. "I'd rather stay home, but….Dr. Director has suggested troublemakers might show up. We don't want anyone hurt."

"When you say troublemakers…..?"

"Jack Hench still has a multi-million bounty out for the person that can offer incontrovertible evidence that _she's_ dead," Betty told her. "It's not inconceivable that someone might disrupt the event just to try to snatch the coffin being used. That sort of thing."

"Or just to dishonor her memory," Shego admitted.

Betty nodded at the far more somber Ron who didn't seem to have smiled in many years now.

He had not been there that day. He had shown up after, running late as he had a 'sitch' of his own to handle before he could join Kim on that fateful mission. By the time he had shown up, just in time to ironically help save a longtime enemy, Kim was gone.

"I'll be there," Shego nodded again.

"I think she would have liked that, Anne," Ron surprised her by saying that with a straight face.

Shego had absolutely nothing to say to that.

**KP**

The fourteen year old girl sniffed as she stood outside the high, iron fence, all but overlooked by the surging crowd around her as she clutched the single, slightly wilted daisy she cradled in both hands.

"You okay," a woman asked when she appeared to grab the girl before another violent surge from the crowd could knock her back, or down. She pulled the girl back up to the walk, and managed to clear a few inches space with just a surreptitious flexing of her slender shoulders.

"Thank you," she told the brunette in a simple ivory blouse and tan slacks.

"No big," the brunette smiled.

"That's what….._she_ said."

"Yeah, I know," the woman told the girl. "So, where's your folks?"

"I'm…..an orphan," the girl said quietly, nodding back to the bus with the local orphanage's logo. "They let us come for the ceremony, and I wanted to put my flower on her grave, but…."

"It is a bit crowded, isn't it," the woman asked her kindly.

"Yeah," she nodded, her blue eyes huge, bright, and close to brimming.

"Let me guess? You were a big fan?"

"I knew her. She saved my life. Once. Before my parents died," the girl told her reverently.

"Oh."

"It was…. _She_ was…. So great," she sniffed, still clinging to that single flower like it was the grandest of bouquets.

"What happened," the woman asked. "If I may ask?"

"It's not like it's a secret," she sighed, the crowd pushing forward again as muted voices from the more public service were heard over distant speakers as all around them, reporters and other media vultures all babbled in tandem with the voices of the fans, celebrities, or just rubberneckers come to exploit the event for their own reasons.

The sandy-haired girl looked up at her, then back toward the narrow gate where four burly police officers stood directing the few spectators allowed to pass within.

"It was when those robot toys turned into monsters. They tore up our house. I was only six. I thought I was going to die when my brother's robot tore up our house. Then she was there with her friend. They drove by on a…..a…..rocket scooter, and she jumped off, grabbed me, and then carried me down the street to where Mrs. Wyman, that was our neighbor, watched me until…..they stopped the rest of the robots. I never saw anyone so…..brave. So strong. I can't believe she's gone," she sniffed.

"Neither can I," the woman told her quietly, and smiled at the girl sadly. "I'm sorry about your family, but….want to come with me?"

"With you?"

"I think someone like you is just what this day is really all about," the woman said, and led her to the gates.

"Will they let us in," she asked uneasily as the woman pulled out a wallet, flashed a card, and the men simply nodded at her, and let them pass. "Are you someone important?"

The woman smiled wryly.

"Maybe once. A long, long time ago. Not anymore," the woman told her blandly.

"But they let you pass!"

"Probably because I'm using a friend's invitation," the brunette told her, and led her through the crowd that wasn't quite so mobbed within the gates, and then right up to the space where a lot of dignitaries and celebrities surrounded the open grave with a sealed casket ready to be lowered.

The mayor, a huge, portly man with a booming voice that didn't even need that microphone looked down at the woman with the to him grubby teen at her side, and frowned.

"I brought someone that should be allowed to speak," she told the man with a quiet authority that no one could mistake.

A woman with an eye patch eyed them both, making the younger girl shudder, and the woman leaned down and said, "Ignore her. She's like that with everyone."

"I…. I don't know what to say," she rasped as it seemed all noise stopped, and all eyes went to her as she realized she was standing there before the grave where the marker was a life-sized statue of the apparently fallen hero posed as if about to take flight. Or launch into battle.

"Tell them what you told me," the woman said quietly. "Or better yet. Tell _her_."

The teen smiled uneasily at her, then glanced at the coffin, then the statue.

"Go ahead, young lady," the woman with the eye patch nodded, looking a bit less stern.

"I….. I just wanted to say goodbye to Kim Possible. And…. And…. To say thank you. She…. She saved my life once, and….. I never forgot. Even though I never had the chance to….. To thank her. I am now, and….. I just wanted her to know….. I'll miss her. She was brave, and strong, and everything I wished I could be," she said, and then clamped her lips together as she drew herself up, and then stepped forward to put her simple flower at the base of the statue where larger, and gaudier flowers already surrounded the monument.

"Ahhhhhhh, put a sock in it," someone spat, and all eyes went up as four super-sharp darts flew down, impacted the statue's chest, and a moment later, exploded.

The girl shrieked as the brunette with her grabbed her in the same instant, throwing her down as she covered her body with her own, and then a tall, winged man flew down to perch on the heap of rubble made of the marker.

"Kid, you need to find a better role-model," the man with silver metal wings protruding from his bare, muscular back sneered as the mayor shrieked, and flung himself behind his podium. "Better yet," he said, his wings flaring out, and deadly metallic pin-feathers rustling as Buzzard prepared to fire the poisoned darts from his cybernetic wings, "I'll just let you join her! Won't that be a grand example for any future wannabes?"

The girl shrieked, ducking back again as a hail of tiny metal feathered darts flew, and all around her, people fell.

The stench of hot, molten metal surrounded her, but she never felt a single one strike her.

Looking up, she saw the woman still kneeling over her holding up a single hand. A glowing hand that was now green as grass as she shouted at the one-eyed woman, "Damn, Bets, what happened to your security?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the woman that had taken shelter behind an overturned table to aim a pistol at the furious winged intruder who now flew over their heads, circling in mad spirals as he tried to bombard them with a hail of potentially lethal feathers.

"Down, kid," the woman shouted, raising both hands as she let fly a barrage of green plasma that vaporized most of the deadly darts. "This fruitcake doesn't care who he hurts!"

"You're…._her_! You're…..!"

"I know. I know. I'm the reason you lost your family. I'm really sorry, kid. But right now….._duck_," she shouted, and shoved the girl behind the still raised coffin, and cringed as she took four of the darts in her back.

"You feathered freak," she hissed, her makeup boiling away as her plasma surged to counteract the toxins she knew the bio-engineered freak used. "I'm going to _barbecue_ your feathered butt," she roared as she turned to stand over the gaping girl as Betty opened fire from her vantage point even as Shego tried to take aim on the weaving birdman with plasma bursts.

All around them the crowd screamed, and bolted. Those that could still move.

"Where's Stoppable," Shego demanded as she had the eerie feeling she had already lived this feature, and it had not ended well. Still, this whole thing had the feeling of distraction stamped all over it.

"He's on the west side of town. _Granite_ showed up," Betty shouted back as if already knowing all along.

Of course, she never seemed to go anywhere without a transceiver in her ear.

"Of course. I don't suppose _we_ have anyone to help?"

"The police are trying to control the crowd, and bring in emergency services. But my people are on the _east_ side, trying to hold back _Blaster_!"

"You know, some day, someone is going to just put down Jack," Shego growled. "He's behind half these loopy tech villains that keep popping up lately. You do know that," Shego demanded as the girl behind her shrieked again as she turned, glaring venomously at the feathered dart that blossomed in one full breast.

"Oh, you are so going down," she hissed, pulling the dart away, ignoring the sting and burn of the toxins that didn't have a chance with her plasma-infused blood, and comet-powered healing factor.

She rose to her feet, focusing her concentration, and then slowly raised both hands. But not to aim at the circling birdman.

"Hey, chicken-butt," she shouted. "You get a refund on those wings?"

The man turned to snap something back at her, ducked the plasma burst she launched at him, and too late realized she had fired only a single burst from one hand as she launched another burst from the other the moment he pin-wheeled around to duck the first.

He ran face-first into the second, screeching as he clutched at his seared face even as a larger, concentrated burst struck in the center of his back near his wings.

The winged felon shrieked as the control interface to his cybernetic appendages shorted out, and he dropped like a stone to land draped across the waiting coffin.

"I'd say that was apropos, kid. Wouldn't you," Shego asked the wide-eyed teen as Shego walked over, lifted the smoldering, moaning, and mostly unconscious man's head by his hair, and then dropped his head after she saw he really was out.

"But….. You're a bad guy. Girl. Person," the teen sputtered.

"I wised up," Shego, in a by then scorched, and tattered blouse told her. "Like you, Kim showed me some things that made me rethink my life. Now, go find someplace safe while I go help stop the rest of these loonies. Like, behind the harpy."

"Shego," Betty snapped even as she reloaded her weapon, and stalked forward.

"What?"

"We have Blaster, but while Stoppable is holding back Granite, I still feel like this is all a….distraction. Keep your eyes open."

"I have the same feeling, Bets. Keep your own eye peeled. And watch the kid," she shouted over her shoulder as she ran off.

The girl eyed the fallen killer, and moved quickly away to stand near the woman in the dark-blue jumpsuit. "Is she….really a hero now?"

"I don't know," Betty admitted. "But she's still not someone you want mad at you. I know that."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**2**

The girl eyed the fallen killer draped over Kim's coffin, and moved quickly away to stand near the woman in the dark-blue jumpsuit. "Is she….really a hero now," she asked as Shego left.

"I don't know," Betty admitted. "But she's still not someone you want mad at you. I know that," she said, and they both eyed the charred Buzzard who still whimpered despite being unconscious.

"I can't believe she saved my life."

"Let's get you out of here," Betty said, not responding to that.

Even as a large claw-hook suddenly descended from an obviously cloaked ship, and locked onto the coffin, all but crushing Buzzard's legs against the hardwood casket as it did.

He screamed as he came to with fresh pain, his metal wings flapping spasmodically as the grapple began to rise.

"Shego," Betty shouted over a radio. "They're here at the grave! They're taking the coffin. Get back here now!"

The cable suddenly parted, dropping the coffin, spilling it, and Buzzard near the stage and the ruined monument as Betty realized that it had not been star-spawned plasma that severed the line. A glowing blue sword hovered before them briefly before it turned and flew back to its master's hands, and a grim-eyed Ron Stoppable clad in black bounded into view even as he caught his sword, raced forward, and using the dangling end of the cable, launched himself up, and into the barely visible hold of whatever cloaked craft now hovered over the scene.

"Come on," Betty shouted, grabbing the girl, and dragging her away. "Whatever is up there is about to come down, and we don't want to be here when it does!"

As if prophetic, her words suddenly came to startling, explosive life as artificial thunder filled the skies over their heads, and bits of rubble began to rain down as a large, sweep-winged VTOL flickered into view before its stealth cloak finally faded completely, and Betty looked back to see the logo on the tail.

"_Gemini_," she hissed, seeing the distinctive Greek lettering as the large ship banked hard to the port side. Too hard. It was obviously coming down.

Just before impact, a lithe, graceful shadow dropped from the open hatch, and bounded through the nearby tress to break his fall before landing just a few feet from Betty, and her unofficial ward.

"Robotic drones," Ron reported somberly as he seemed to just let go of the sword that hovered there at his side for a moment before actually vanishing.

The girl's eyes rounded at that, and looked to the still smoldering ship that had fallen in the far section of the cemetery.

"Granite?"

"He's still not as tough as he thinks he is," Ron said. "Buzzard is going to need a lot of rebuilding before he gets back up, though," he said with a careless glance at the fallen villain.

"Maybe. We took down Blaster on the east side. Anne is off patrolling now, just in case someone else shows."

"Is….. Is it over," a whimpering Mayor Potts asked as he peered from around the still upright podium.

Betty glanced over at the man, scowling. Both his bodyguards were down. Hurt bad, and maybe dead. And he was just simpering behind a podium. Some leader.

"Alpha team, delta team. Sweep and clear. Give me a report," she barked into her radio.

She listened for a moment, then nodded.

"I believe it may be over, mayor," she turned to tell him. "But I suggest going back to your office, and arranging emergency aid. As I believe, I suggested you have standing by all along."

The man said nothing, just waddled down the steps, and bolted from the cemetery as fast as he could manage.

"People voted for him," the young teen huffed as she watched him go.

Betty smirked.

"People sometimes do stupid things. You'll find that is true more often than not as you grow up, young lady."

The young teen looked around her as more police showed now, and paramedics rushed forward to start treating those they could.

"I'm just glad KP wasn't here to see this…..mess," Ron said quietly before he turned and started to walk away.

"Mr. Stoppable!"

He turned to the girl, and frowned at her. "Yes?"

She turned, ran back to the grave, and took the single flower she had brought, and carried it to him. "I came to say goodbye to my hero, and thank her for saving me a few years ago. But…. I almost forgot. You're a hero, too. And you always helped. You still do. I want to thank you, too. So…..thanks," she told him with a smile.

He eyed the flower she held out, and slowly smiled himself as he took the simple blossom.

"Thank you," he replied.

"And….could you tell Shego that I'm glad she's a good guy…. Ah, girl, again?"

Ron saw her glance to one side as an older woman near the gates shouted. A woman with nine other boys and girls of various ages standing with her.

"You're Amy Parkes," he realized. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You guys saved me before," she smiled. "I never forgot that."

Ron's smile faded as he looked at her again. "I wish we could have done more."

The girl smiled, and shrugged. "Hey, I'm still alive. That's something."

Then she ran off toward the orphanage's chaperone who was likely regretting she had ever been talked into letting her charges be made a part of this fiasco.

"They were after something," Ron said quietly as he turned back to Dr. Director.

"Yes," Betty agreed, eyeing the severed claw-hook still impaling the coffin, and pinning Buzzard's squirming body that wasn't moving quite so much now. "And it proves that there is definitely still a leak in Global Justice," she growled.

"I take it you didn't actually put that rumored illegal tech in the coffin that you 'reported' would be hidden here as a place no one would ever _possibly_ think of looking?"

"Of course not," Betty scowled. "I led the team that loaded the coffin, then personally unloaded it _alone_ after dismissing the team before I turned the sealed casket over for delivery."

"Which means that somewhere between archives and your loading team, someone is a Henchco mole."

Betty simply nodded grimly as they turned to hear some very potent grumbling, and saw a now limping Anne Goe headed back their way in a borrowed blanket covering a very ragged blouse, and torn slacks.

"Can you believe some whacked rookie back there was going to arrest me for indecent exposure? Like I tore off my own clothes? Gah! Where do they get these guys," Shego demanded.

"Find anyone else?"

"No one serious," she shrugged. "A few wannabes in power-suits, and a couple of Henches. I handed them over to your buddies in blue."

"Thanks," Ron nodded at her. "I heard you made quite the hero today."

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. This was me covering my own butt, Stoppable," she sputtered. "I was not….. Am not….. Back in _any_ part of this insane business."

"Tell that to the girl you saved," Betty said somberly as she looked over to where a group of children and young teens were being herded onto a waiting bus brought to carry them back to the orphanage.

Shego turned to stare after the girl, and frowned.

"I probably helped kill her folks," she scowled.

"You helped save her life today," Betty reminded her.

The woman sighed. "Well, look, you can cover with my P.O., right? Because I did not do this for illicit gain, or felonious activities. Right? You can confirm that," she asked, knowing that the special makeup was a 'test' of her sincerity for her parole. By burning it off, it could be considered a violation. One that could even put her back behind bars.

"Don't worry, _Ms. Goe_. I'll assure the appropriate parties that you cooperated fully with a Global Justice operation, and were not engaged in anything….."

Something in the downed ship exploded loudly just then, drawing all eyes.

Even as it did, they all frowned.

For just a second. The faintest, shimmering instant of an eye blink, there seemed to be someone standing in the open hold where the billowing smoke backlit a silhouette that shouldn't be there. A female silhouette.

Then it seemed to just…..vanish an instant later after leaving the dark smoke boiling out of the hold.

"Okay," Shego frowned. "Did anyone else see what I am pretty sure I didn't see?"

Ron was already running toward the craft, and frowned as he looked up, hearing the shrill whine of powerful turbos as something rose, and took off before he could even think of acting.

"Someone else was here," he told the women. "Someone….."

"It couldn't be, Stoppable," Shego told him, reading his mind. "Wishful thinking. I mean, you think Kimmie would have sit this one out when something was going down right in the heart of her own hometown?"

Ron frowned. "I suppose you're right. Still, someone was here. We saw her. And it was a woman. And I heard turbines. _Something_ flew off."

"Which meant someone took _something_ off this ship," Betty realized. "I don't suppose you noticed anything valuable enough to risk your life for on this thing before you brought it down?"

"I was too busy shutting down the robot drones who were trying to kill me," Ron scowled.

"Say," Shego asked as she walked forward, eyeing the bisected torso of a robot Hench. "If all these guys are robots, wouldn't their memories tell us something if you tap them? Like who sent them, and why?"

"I already have a forensics team inbound," Betty nodded. "If there is anything to be found, we'll find it."

"Unless your loopy double-agent is in place to erase anything incriminating if he's part of the team," Shego suggested.

They both eyed her.

"What? It's common sense. Have your guy in place to make sure he not only overhears what you want, but covers up what they don't want you learning."

"I'm calling the boys," Ron said, and snapped off a robotic head that was still mostly intact from a nearby robot. "I'll be in touch," he said, and walked away with the metal skull.

They both knew he might have once called Wade, but that was a sore point with all of them. Wade had disappeared, too, not long after it seemed Kim had died, too. No one had yet to either hear, or see from him. Fortunately, the twins were up to filling in some of the void left by his departure.

"You know, Shego, I had already considered that. Which is why only my most trusted people are on the mop-up team. Still, you're obviously still pretty sharp. If you wanted….."

"Nope," Shego held up both green hands. Then frowned as she looked down, and realized that girl's goofy flower had been tucked into a buttonhole on her ragged blouse without her having noticed.

"How did….?"

"I think Ron was passing on her thanks," Betty smiled smugly. "The young lady was quite happy you chose the _righteous_ path."

"Doy," she groaned. "I only want to get back to a normal life, and you know it. No more fruitcakes. No more grandiose schemes. Just a nice, quiet….."

"You," Dr. Director cut her off.

"A girl can dream," she huffed.

"How many dates have you had in the past seven years?"

Shego's expression fell.

"We both know you _don't_ go there," she said quietly, her expression both miserable, and murderous at once.

"I just wanted to point out that you have a lot to offer. But, only in certain…..arenas."

"That the same speech you gave Kimmie?"

Betty said nothing to that.

"I'll be in touch. And, _Shego_," she called her. "I expect you to turn in that GJ security pass before the end of the day."

"Nag, nag, nag," she muttered. "I'll drop it off with the Doc when I get my new veneer," she muttered as she walked away.

Betty eyed the woman as she left, noting she had pulled out the flower, but had not tossed it aside. She was holding it in one hand. Sniffing it.

**KP**

"Shego," Amy Parkes exclaimed, staring at the woman she recognized in spite of the new body makeup when the brunette appeared wearing a light blue sundress this time as she walked into the orphanage's visitor center where Amy had been surprised to hear she had a visitor.

"Call me Anne. Anne Goe," she told her, then smiled. "Having fun?"

"Oh, you know," she said, looking down at the dirty apron covering her green tee and jeans. "The older kids help out here to manage expenses. Today's my turn in the kitchen."

"As what," she chuckled, eyeing her apron. "The garbage disposal?"

Amy blushed. "I'm not very good in the kitchen. Not with cooking. But Mrs. Jenks keeps making me try. She thinks if I try enough times I'll figure out how to….do stuff."

"Uh-huh? You should let me tell you about Princess…. Uh, Kimberly," Shego said with a fond smile.

"So, you really knew her? I mean, you didn't just…..fight?"

She grinned as the girl only then sit with her at the table in the lounge where visitors were coming to see certain orphans. Just now, only four others were being presented to potential families. The way Amy had looked when she had been called in suggested the girl didn't get many visitors.

"Did you know, I once lived with Kim? Seriously. It was kind of a weird…..sitch, she would have said. But I spent over a week living with her. Even worked side-by-side a few times," she smiled wanly. "The things I could tell you….."

She stopped, seeing the girl's blue eyes lit with genuine interest.

"Anyway, let me tell you this much. Kimmie? Couldn't even microwave a pop tart. Forget the toaster. And what she did to coffee! For a girl that could do anything, you did not want her anywhere near your food," Shego grinned.

"That bad," Amy asked, smiling as she just stared at the brunette who had actually come to see her.

"Worse," she told her. "I told Ann once….. Her mom….. Well, I told her….."

**KP**

"Find anything new on the robot situation," Ron asked.

"I should ask you that?"

"The boys found out that they were specifically programmed to intercept the casket, deliver it to a prearranged set of coördinates, and then leave. Unfortunately, by the time I got there, no one was around. Or they weren't showing themselves. Equally unfortunate, there were no clues as who did the programming."

"I'm assuming it was the same coördinates we managed to get out the ship's salvaged hard drive."

"An uninhabited island just south of Kauai?"

"The same."

"We were played, Ronald. I don't think Gemini was even part of this one," Betty admitted. "I….looked him up, and asked him what he was trying this time, and he seemed genuinely mystified that one of his air trawlers, as he called it, went missing only to show up in Middleton."

"If he didn't lie."

"If," Betty agreed.

"Maybe. Still, we're missing something," Ron said quietly. "I heard from Inspector Hobble that every one of the prisoners we dragged in said the same thing. They were contacted by encrypted email, paid to show up, raise hell, and then get out."

"A new player," Betty suggested with a frown, tapping the fingers of her right hand on her desk as Ron simply stood to one side of her desk. She already knew that he didn't like to settle. In fact, he never seemed to relax. Not these days.

"It seems so. That…..silhouette we saw? She was obviously wearing stealth-tech. If it weren't for the smoke….."

"I know. Too bad we didn't have any film to check."

"You think it could have been….?"

"I try to consider all scenarios, Stoppable," she told him. "You know that. Only none of them fit if we try to plug _her_ back into them. What does interest me is our resident parolee."

"Shego?"

_"Anne Goe_ has recently moved to Middleton. Even bought a house. Did you know that?"

"No. I've been….out of town," he admitted.

"She has. And she has spent a lot of time visiting Amelia Parkes at the state orphanage," Betty added.

Ron frowned.

"I think, were it possible, Anne might be trying to foster her."

"She didn't seem the type. She was a bit skittish from what I saw. Not like Kim…."

"I meant, as a foster daughter, Ronald," Betty sighed, knowing in some ways, Ron could still be Ron.

"Ah. Right."

"I'm asking you about your opinion, because as you know her as well as anyone these days. I think your opinion might be the one the courts listen to when Shego's final probation hearing comes up."

"She's kept her nose clean, and stayed quiet for over seven years now," Ron shrugged. "Considering who she is, or was, I think that says everything. Now why don't you tell me what you really called me in for here?"

Betty frowned, leaned back in her chair now, and then looked up at him.

"On a hunch, I went back to where I personally stashed the illegal tech we had confiscated, and found the locker empty. Nothing was left. Not a print. Not a hair. Not a single sloughed-off skin cell for DNA. It was as if the hardware just…..disappeared."

"Which isn't likely," Ron frowned.

"Not without help."

"Smoke girl," Ron frowned.

"Is it possible we have a rogue ninja? Even the best agents I know on either side can't come and go without leaving a trace of some kind. What about your people?"

Ron glanced away briefly, then looked back at her.

Yamanouchi was a secret that wasn't openly discussed in spite of the fact that certain people already knew all about the mystical monkey ninja that helped protect the world, raise the Han, and guide the mystical monkey master who would rise to guide the next generation. Which was, and remained his primary purpose even though he divided his time in helping GJ out of a sense of loyalty to a fallen friend.

"Without going into details," he finally told her, "I can tell you we have no unaccounted rogues of any caliber from my…..arena."

"Then we don't have many suspects. In fact, we don't have any. According to my plants, even Henchco doesn't have any idea how or why anyone contacted their regular clients to pull this one. Not that you could ever pin anything on Jack. Not legally," she grumbled irritably.

Ron understood.

"So, Shego found a friend," he finally asked when Dr. Director fell silent.

"So it seems. She's been with Amelia every chance she gets. Open house. Chaperoned visits. I first thought it might be guilt, but…."

"Shego," Ron asked incredulously.

"Exactly. Still, even if she does have a conscience, deeply buried as it likely is, she seems to have developed a genuine liking the for the girl."

"You going to sign off on her seeing her? Or anything else?"

"Would you?"

"I'd watch them, but….. It might be good for both of them. I guess you know why Amy was never adopted?"

Betty nodded. "I found out."

"It's kind of sad. Still….."

"Right. Let's focus on what's important. I think our….smoke-girl as you call her, might be someone of genuine interest. And something also tells me that this wasn't her first game."

"You have an idea?"

"That tech obviously drew her out in the first place. We still haven't found out how she got her Intel, or found any agent, or agents that aided her. So, I was considering giving her another bait to sample."

"It would have to be real," Ron murmured as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm guessing she's likely good enough to know a fake lure from the real thing if she's half of what she seems just now."

"Exactly. So, Ronald, what do you think we can use that is tempting enough to try baiting her without costing us another cache of genuinely dangerous tech.

"I'm just the brawn here, Dr. Director," he told her. "Not the brains. Tell me what you need, and I'll be there. I'm admittedly curious myself about who is under that woman's mask."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"Stop," Amy laughed boisterously as she hesitated over her sundae. "You have to be making that one up!"

"No, I kid you not. He actually built a five story machine to open a jar of pickles," Anne grinned. "And, naturally, it blew up. Without even touching the pickles."

"It did not!"

"I swear," Shego grinned at the laughing girl. "I came back, found out his big scheme for '_Operation Gherkin_' involved me opening said jar, and then, I swear, he claimed he had already loosened it."

"And you didn't kick him in the butt," Amy laughed with a twinkle in her eyes that had not been there for a long time from what Anne had heard.

Shego understood, of course. Just as she now knew why Amy wore her long, thick hair down over her face. Her scarred face that was badly burned on the left side. Some of the scarring went down her neck, and across her back. Something she had somehow not seen until that first visit. Amy was pretty conscientious about it, but Shego understood. She felt the same way at heart about her green skin more often than anyone realized.

When the Feds 'forced' that epidermic veneer on her as part of her probation, she did not fight. She liked the idea of looking 'normal' again. She liked walking down the street without the stares. The mocking. The fear.

"That is so a guy thing," Amy declared when Anne only rolled her eyes at her question, asking, "What good would it have done?"

"Isn't it?"

"I mean it. Jerrod Taylor, he's a kid at the orphanage that thinks he is sooooo masculine. Skinny as a stick, though. But he likes to strut around like he's all that," Amy told her, rolling her eyes.

"And he's how old?"

"Sixteen," she huffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Like him, do you," Anne asked teasingly.

"No! I mean. He's okay. He just…."

"He prefers the plastic people, too," Anne asked knowingly, already having had this conversation when she told Amy all about her own secret insecurities.

Or at least a few she would bother to admit. Her skin being the biggest.

"Yeah. He keeps telling me to grow up, and get a job so I can hurry up and get a facelift or something, because it's the only way anyone will ever….."

Her smile faded.

"Hey, guys like that….."

"I know. I know."

"Don't let jerks ruin your dreams, honey," Anne reached out and squeezed her free hand resting on the table. "Trust me. They aren't worth it. But you know, that reminds me of Kim, too. She had the _worst_ luck with guys."

"No!"

"Seriously. I mean, she drew them like flies, of course. But she was so unbelievably bashful."

"Really?"

"Seriously," she nodded, and rolled her eyes at her own antics. "Hot guys, too. Not just losers. But while she could bust into anyplace, throw down with like twenty henchmen without batting an eye, one look from a stud, and Kimmie just went to pieces. I always thought that was just so funny," she smiled. "But, I guess at heart, Kim was just as human as the rest of us," she said.

"What about you, Anne," she asked, having already been told that 'Ms. Goe' made her look for her granny. And she wasn't _that_ old.

Anne sighed. "Honestly. I grew up green. Not many guys wanted to get too close to a girl that could burst into flames at any moment. Especially one that looks like….. Well, me."

"But…you're gorgeous," Anne was told earnestly.

"And you're sweet," Shego smiled at her. "But not everyone sees the world the way you and Kimmie do. Did."

"She….?"

"She could look at anyone, and I mean anyone, and still see only the best. I think it bothered her when we…. Well, Drew and I, went back into the biz. It was stupid of us, too, I admit. But….at the time, I thought, why not? It wasn't like I had anything else to do."

"And now?"

"Now, I wish I could have prevented the whole, stupid mess. I should have known Dr. D was going to screw up big one day. I mean, more than usual. Unfortunately," she sighed, looking wistful, "I was right."

"Shego, do you think….? Do you think there's a heaven? I mean, you know? A better place for people to go after…. After this?"

"God, I hope so," she smiled. "But they'd better have ice cream," she winked, and planted her spoon in Amy's own half-eaten sundae. "Or why bother?"

"Hey," she sputtered, Anne taking a large bite, her own dish already empty.

Anne grinned around the spoon, and was genuinely surprised when someone abruptly tapped her on her shoulder. Glaring over her shoulder, she stared at the person who had dared bother her when things were going so well for once.

"Stoppable?"

"We need you," he told her with a grim gaze.

"Whoa! Hold on, monkey-man. I already told you, and the harpy, I am….."

"We found her."

"Her?"

"The smoke-girl," Ron told her.

"And you need me why?"

"Because even I can't get in alone. It's a private island. One you already know," he stated pointedly.

She groaned. "Don't tell me," she demanded of the ninja hero standing there in casual slacks and a shirt, looking like anyone else in the ice cream parlor except for the sharp gleam in those hazel eyes.

"The Seniors," he nodded.

"You should go, Anne," Amy told her quietly.

The retired felon stared at the girl who looked earnestly up at her.

"You should go," she nodded. "It's the right thing."

"Doy. Since when did you get so….? Fine," she sighed. "But I'm not leaving until I get you back safe and sound. Mrs. Jenks would have my hide if something happened to you when I was supposed to…."

"Hey, I can handle myself. I've really been practicing those moves you showed me," the girl smiled.

"Moves," Ron asked with a level stare Shego's way.

"Every girl should have the ability to defend herself," Shego sputtered.

"Darn right," Amy sniffed.

"You, finish that sundae so we can go. Unless you want me to….."

"No!"

Amy started eating with abandon, making Ron almost smile as he noted Shego was watching the girl with a level of awareness usually reserved for her former activities. He supposed that she might just be serious about taking care of Amy, and found that hard to believe. Although, he couldn't help but feel it might be a good thing, too. For both of them.

"Want something," Shego asked indifferently as he just stood beside their table.

"No. We can let Amy finish, though. I wouldn't want to let her lose her treat," he smiled.

"Thansh," Amy beamed around a mouthful as she scraped up the last of her ice cream.

"Wow, she's got worse manners than you, Stoppable," Shego growled.

"Hey," they both complained.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you back, and then we'll see what's going on with the world's loopiest family of late."

"Be careful," Amy told her twenty minutes later after she was dropped off at the orphanage again.

"It's my middle name," Shego assured her, closing the door to nod at Ron who put the small sedan into gear.

It made her glad she had chosen to walk today, because Ron wasn't leaving his car, and she wouldn't have wanted to leave her own if she were in town. Even Middleton could be a dangerous place of late after hours.

"Your middle name," Ron asked dryly as he pulled away from the curb, the girl still waving behind them.

"Hey, I picked my name. So I can pick any middle name I want," Shego sniffed.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"I have a jet at the airport. We'll head there, and take off at once. You need anything?"

"I'm good," Shego told him, wearing dark slacks, and a light green blouse just then.

Ron just glanced at her.

"So, what do you have," she asked him when he didn't say anything else.

"When we're on board. Middleton is under surveillance from too many sides of late since that memorial the mayor saddled us with."

Shego grimaced.

"I guess you know they already replaced the statue."

Ron said nothing to that.

"We both know that was never her thing. Princess would never….."

Ron eyed her.

"I know. KP was never about that kind of thing," he said when Shego trailed off, and looked out the window as they neared the airport.

"I just wish….." Shego paused and shook her head. "I just we knew. For certain."

"Yeah. It's not knowing that drives you crazy," Ron admitted as he took the road he needed once he neared the far side of town. "I do appreciate you coming along. We both know the Seniors can be a handful at the best of times these days, and….."

"Yeah. _Queen B_ is a real twisted piece of work even at her best. I can see why Kimmie always complained about her."

"Ironically, we're the ones that introduced her to Junior," Ron sighed as he took a back lane that led to several private hangars once they reached the airport.

"I get it. You're thinking Bonita might be the mystery girl," Shego realized, knowing the woman had a string of felonies herself even after her kids were born. "If she is, what are you going to do?"

"First, get to the island. I'm hoping being with even a retired villain will be enough to get us an invite. If not, I may need backup."

Shego said nothing at first as Ron parked the sedan inside a certain hangar with telling markings. Inside, a small, sleek black mini-jet was being prepped not by GJ regulars, but men in black uniforms. Men wearing masks over their faces.

"You have a ninja hangar?"

"I might help GJ now and then, but it's not my only gig," Ron said blandly as a man walked over, bowed, and declared, "Five minutes, Stoppable-San. It will be our honor to assist you in leaving on time."

"I appreciate that, guys. This one may be serious. Keep an eye on the fam for me?"

"Of course," the ninja said, and turned to make a circling gesture with his hands even as the men finished prepping the jet, and seemed to just vanish right before Shego's eyes.

"Whoa, nice trick."

"Yeah, they're just showing off now," Ron grumbled, and pulled a tote from the car's trunk to toss into the back of the small jet's cockpit. "You want the stick, or are you too rusty…..?"

"No offense, but I always fly," Shego said, and scrambled into the flight suit he offered her, since her slacks weren't exactly made for this one.

Ron climbed into the jet, settling easily into the rear seat in the surprisingly spacious cockpit, and then nodded at her.

"Do we need to radio clearance…."

"Standard GJ clearance. We're good to go the second you're ready," he told her as she zipped up, and climbed into the cockpit.

"Nice to have friends in high places," she murmured, and slid a hand over the yoke even as she began powering up the engines, and checking the systems. "Nice bird, too. This isn't a GJ bird, though."

"No. It's….a gift from my other friends."

"Friends," Shego murmured. "Gotta get me some of those."

"I'd say you're doing all right lately," Ron told her. "I'm pretty sure Amy is in your corner. So am I."

"Thanks, Stoppable. I appreciate that," she said, and sent the jet moving forward.

**KP**

"We're ten minutes out from the coördinates," Shego reported as she woke Ron from his nap during the long flight. "I'm about to try calling the old man, and seeing if he doesn't mind visitors. Might be easier than trying to sneak through his defenses. I've heard he's gotten vicious since B made him a grandfather."

"He has. Which was another reason I thought I might need backup. Better to not take chances, when I wasn't sure what I might be facing here."

"If I've learned anything, it's these guys love to talk. So let's just give them an audience, and hope they prefer ranting to fighting this go," Shego suggested. "Shall we?"

"Works for me," he said with a faint smile.

"Okay, here goes," she said, and reached for the radio. "Anyone listening, this is Shego on approach. I want to talk to the old man. You listening?"  
There was a crackle, and then a voice growled, "You're being tracked with heat-seeking missiles. Continue your approach, and follow the transponder to the airfield on the east side of the island. Do not deviate, or we will fire on you."

"You scratch the paint, and you buy it," Shego growled.

Ron sighed from the back.

"What, it had to be said. Or do you plan on swimming home, if things do go south?"

"I'm hoping if it comes to that, you can help watch my back, and get us out without issue," Ron told her.

"Do I look like I came to fight," she huffed, both of them knowing she was still wearing casual clothing under her borrowed flight suit. "Besides, we both know the biggest reason for all this new security is some freak tried kidnapping the old man's grandkids a while back. Since neither of us is interested in rug-rats," she shot.

"Believe it, or not, I am hoping not to fight myself," Ron told her. "Which is why I did come to get you."

"Fair enough. So, how about I do the talking, because, let's face it, you do have a rep lately."

"Understood. Just remember why we're here. I'm pretty sure that whatever is going on, the Seniors are directly connected to the attack on Kim's memorial," he told her.

Ron only nodded, not that she saw him, and banked the jet to fly over the island, their path pointedly taking them away from the fortress-like villa that occupied the far side of the island. If they were going to reach the Seniors on the west side of the island, they'd have to first cross an entire island likely lined with deathtraps.

Ron said nothing as Shego began prepare to descend after spotting the spare airfield on that side of the island.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"Welcome to our island," Junior Senior actually affected a bow as he opened the door to let them into the villa.

Behind them, six armed men with ready weapons stood just outside the jeep that had carried them to the house. Ron said nothing, glancing toward Shego who was rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Junior, where's the old man? We need to talk."

"Father is busy just now, but he will be done shortly. Until then…."

"I'll handle this, sweetie," Bonnie said as she appeared behind him just then dressed in a very fashionable pantsuit. "Come in, Ronald. Shego. We need to talk."

Ron forced himself to stay quiet as he eyed the woman, his study of the still voluptuously fit woman assessing her with the memory of the woman's silhouette he had briefly spotted outside that downed WEE airship.

"Like, why you trashed Kimmie's funeral? That was you, right," Shego pressed her as Bonnie led them into the house.

"Yes. But it wasn't me that targeted the coffin, or caused that mess. That really was Sheldon's show. I don't know what he was after, but I just showed up afterward to get you….curious," Bonnie smiled blandly.

"Why," Ron asked bluntly.

"What he said," Shego nodded.

"We need your help," Bonnie told her.

"Our help," Ron frowned.

"You couldn't pick up a phone?"

"Between the harpy, and all the tech-geniuses bugging half the planet, we couldn't take a chance," Bonnie said, still leading them down a hall now, and toward a door that led into a small room filled with electronic equipment.

Even at first glance, they could tell it was mostly alien in nature.

"This is all Lorwardian tech," Ron realized. "So, you are the ones….?"

"There is cause. The reason we wanted your help without anyone knowing. It's….touchy," Bonnie told her, stopping at a steel-reinforced door with heavy security.

"Okay, so what's the bottom line," Shego asked. "Why all the cloak and dagger to get us here?"

"We want you to help us save someone's life. Someone you know," Junior said with a smile.

"That's not cryptic at all."

"Junior," Bonnie sighed. "What he means is, you may be their last hope. Our own tech is faltering of late, and the scavenged parts are not helping any longer. I…. Well, they say a picture is worth a thousand words," Bonnie said, and pushed the steel door open after unlocking it.

"Behold, my blue fox," Junior declared sadly as they followed Bonnie through the door that led to a smaller room where a frosted glass tube lay in the center of another room filled with electronic equipment.

"Is that…..?"

Shego stepped forward, ignoring Ron as she put a hand on the tube to wipe away the surface condensation.

Pale, wan, and frozen, the familiar features of Kim Possible lay sleeping in her icy bed as Shego stared at the dark red hair that lay like brittle silk around those familiar features. Features that had not changed at all in seven long years.

"What happened," she asked, turning to Bonnie and Junior.

"It happened just over seven years ago, as you know," Junior began.

"Better let me tell it, honey," Bonnie patted his bruised cheek. "Why don't you go arrange refreshments for us, and reassure you father that everything is all right."

"Bonnie," Ron hissed.

"Amp down, sidekick," she huffed as Junior beamed at her, then left without a word as if he enjoyed letting her run his life. "We'll get to it. But none of us want to risk breaking anything in here, now do we? Especially when I'm sure even you two know the consequences of that kind of…..breakage?"

"Just tell us what happened," Shego said quietly, her gaze divided, and her heart and mind torn. All this time, a part of her had feared Kim had died, even as she had somehow hoped Kim had lived, and just….slipped away to live happily ever after. A wiser, but more sensible woman. In fact, time had stood still for her, because she looked exactly like she had that day over seven years ago.

Paler, a bit thinner, but still the same.

"Please," she asked, looking toward the wiry brunette who had obviously taught herself a few things since the last time Shego remembered meeting her. "Tell us what happened."

"At least you're polite. We're not really being bad guys here, you know. In fact, we did this as a…..favor. Come on. We'll have tea, and then we'll talk. It's not like she's going anywhere," Bonnie told them as she led the way back to the living area.

"She should be in a hospital."

"If she had gone to the hospital seven years ago, she would have already been dead," Bonnie told Ron bluntly. "Even she knew that. It's why she came to us."

"But…."

"Do you want answers? Or do you want to just break things," Bonnie demanded of Ron.

"I vote answers," Junior smiled, the big man carrying in a surprisingly delicate tea-tray of fine china to set on a coffee table before the matching Queen Anne divan and chairs where they settled.

"So do I," Shego agreed, and sit down on a chair near the divan where Bonnie and Junior settled.

"I see you still have impeccable manners," Junior beamed. "You always were the bright one. Even father says so."

"Yeah. So, just what happened to our Kimmie," Shego asked quietly.

"I guess you know better than we do about what happened on that last silly mission of hers."

Ron and Shego both just nodded, expressions grim.

"The funny thing is, she thought _you_ were dead, too," Bonnie told Shego. "At the time."

"I almost was," she admitted. "It was….closer than I liked."

"Father always said it was the bitter taste of your own mortality that finally made you leave the villainous calling behind," Junior parroted sagely as he poured them all cups of steaming, hot tea.

Ron said nothing, but Shego only stared at Bonnie.

"He was half right. Go on," she half asked, half stated.

"She was on her way home when she realized she wasn't going to make it. She crashed into our yard at our Go City mansion, where…..fortunately for her, we were summering at the time."

"So, she was hurt by the Doc's sonic thingy, too?"

"More than you know," Bonnie told them as Ron frowned. "You likely know that after all Kim, ah, experienced on all her missions, she was….._genetically_ unstable."

"She was," Ron blurted.

"Oh, my, yes. She was a mess," Junior declared artlessly.

"Drink your tea, Junior," Bonnie patted his nearest thigh. "Let me explain things. All right?"

"Of course, my darling," he beamed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Ron and Shego both grimaced.

"The Seniors, of course, had the best doctors money could buy anywhere, so we immediately called them when Kim couldn't seem to tell us what was wrong. We did know she wasn't acting like herself, and could barely talk. When she did, she couldn't make much sense. She did manage to write, though. With that, and their own knowledge, they quickly deduced that the sonic bursts for the sonic amplifier had destabilized her already fluid molecular structure, and had ruptured almost every cell in her body."

"My…..God," Shego gasped, having a better than fair grasp of what that meant after a lifetime with her own screwed up genetics. Not to mention hanging around loopy scientists for so long.

"So, you froze her?"

"That was her own idea from the start. She knew she wasn't going to survive. And she had the medical background to know her chances at the time. She devised a stasis tube, which we built it on the fly, and she's been inside since while we seek treatments that might still help her."

"Why the burglaries," Ron asked pointedly.

"After all this time, her life support is finally failing," Bonnie finally told her. "We needed special technology. Special hardware just to keep it going. The kind you cannot find even at Henchco. Fortunately, the old man happened to know someone that owed him a favor."

"A GJ someone," Ron asked.

"Let's just say, someone connected to someone who knew someone," Bonnie smiled.

"You still could have just asked," Ron started.

"Oh, yes," Junior waved a dismissive hand. "Excuse us, Mrs. Director-person, but could we have some of your highly classified alien machine parts to keep a freezer-bed going to save a woman that you do not even know we have with us?"

"He has a point," Shego told him.

"We could have helped…."

"Stoppable, at the time, she was so critical that we weren't even sure we could save her long enough to get her into stasis. That room is so….sensitive, that if you try moving her, which your friends would have insisted upon, you might kill her anyway. All we wanted to do was buy her time. Later, we didn't dare try to move her, and we still hoped... Well, thought, we could help if we just had the time. Only time is running out now," Bonnie told him. _"Her_ time is almost up."

"How much time?"

Bonnie and Junior eyed Shego.

"Can we trust you," Bonnie finally asked.

"You can trust us both," Ron said gravely.

"Can we," Junior asked, his tone suddenly less indifferent, and more focused. Even his dark gaze was hard, shrewd, and knowing. Only then did Ron suspect that Junior might well be far more clever than anyone suspected.

"We both know I'm here for Dr. Director. That I often work with her. Or at her guidance. But Kim has always been….. Will _always_ be….. My best friend. Whatever we can do. Whatever I can do, you just have to ask."

"Fair enough," Bonnie nodded. "Because we do still need a few things, or Kim might still die."

"Name it," Shego nodded at her.

"You've heard of Dr. Franklyn Nolan Stein."

Shego groaned.

"I will admit, he's a bit…..eccentric, but we recently heard that he has finally put together something that might just bring Kimberly back. Or…."

"Or?"

"Or kill her," Bonnie told Shego.

"It is a fifty-fifty kind of thing," Junior admitted, back to his bland, clueless persona as he offered to refill Shego's cup.

Ron had not touched his cup. Bonnie simply sipped daintily, and had yet to drink much. He had the feeling it was more about the show, than the drink with her.

"What's he planning?"

"Kimberly needs a complete cellular jumpstart. Not just to survive the waking process, but the cellular instability already affecting her, and which the stasis only slowed. I stress that part," Bonnie told them. "It didn't stop it like we hoped. We've worked for years to put things together, to find, or develop the tech that would give us a way to stop, or even reverse it. Only recently, when we learned GJ still had Lorwardian tech they had not yet destroyed did we realize we might have a chance."

"So, you got the alien technology. What else do you need?"

"Three things," Bonnie told them. "A working cybertronic interface."

"I can….probably get that," Ron told them.

"I thought you might," she smiled.

"What else," Shego asked.

"A very skilled surgeon. One that keep their mouth shut. Someone that can work with someone as loopy as Stein, and swallow their ego long enough to do what has to be done."

"Again, I think we both know I can get someone like that. Since we both know who you are probably thinking of here."

"You said three things," Shego murmured.

"We need a special blood type," Bonnie said. "And lots of it. But it has to be a blood that can help both heat, _and_ energize the host."

"You want…..?"

"Tell us how the pieces fit together," Ron asked quietly as Shego started to glower.

Bonnie eyed Ron, and told him, "I'm betting even you probably know just by what I've told you. We want to use Shego's blood to help wake, and stabilize Kim long enough for her to survive the special surgery we hope will save her life."

"You're talking about _genetic_ surgery. With cybertronic replacement parts for her damaged cells."

"Yes. The nanno-morphing tech Dr. Beaufox came up with a decade ago was…..technically successful. It had the regrettable side-affect of leaving the recipient….mentally unstable, though. But we think that with preprogrammed cybertronic fail-safes replacing mindless nannites, Dr. Stein feels that will keep the host mind both stable, and sane."

"I hate to admit it, Ronald," Shego murmured, "But it sounds…..doable."

"More importantly, it's Kim's only chance. As she is, our best estimates only give her another week, maybe two before…. Well, you know. This is literally, her only chance. It's why we escalated things to draw you here," Bonnie admitted.

"I get it," Ron murmured. "You came out just to lure us to you because you didn't think it would work to approach anyone else. So you fed us the breadcrumbs to lead us here so you could…."

"Save Kim Possible's life," Junior nodded.

"Why not just say so?"

Both Bonnie and Junior eyed Ron cynically.

"Touché," he nodded. "So, can I ask the obvious? Why would you two want to save her anyway? I mean, you've been enemies longer than…..?"

"Do you jest," Junior huffed as Bonnie turned to a table, and lifted a photo. One with a pair of young twins standing side-by-side wearing matching designer tutus.

"This is why. Kim gave us the most precious treasure in the world when she brought us together," Bonnie smiled at the picture.

"Indeed. We owe my _blue fox _far more than mere money could ever repay," Junior agreed. "Although, do not let my father ever hear I said so," he smiled at her.

"I say we go for it. She'd do it for us," Shego told Ron.

"You should know, it will take a lot of blood. This could be….dangerous for you, too, my dear," a gruff, older voice sounded from behind them as the still surprisingly spry old man walked into the living area of the private villa leaning on a cane with a speculative gleam in his dark eyes.

Shego thought for a moment of the life she still hoped to build.

Of Amy.

Of a lot of lost and ruined dreams, and the people she had helped hurt over the years.

It was a very long list.

On the other side, there was precious little that balanced the list.

"She'd do it for me," she echoed. "Besides, I couldn't disappoint Amy. If she knew I had this chance, and walked away, she'd never forgive me."

"Amy," Bonnie and Junior both frowned.

"A friend," Ron said when Shego only glared.

"Then, young Stoppable," Senor Senior, Sr. eyed him. "Our plans now rest in your hands."

"When, and where," he asked quietly.

"Here, of course," Junior informed him.

"And within three days. Kim's chances are literally dying by the day," Bonnie reminded him.

"Needless to say, we cannot risk informing your occasional sponsor, dear boy," the older man reminded him. "Between bureaucratic red tape, and the _ethical_ implications of what we're attempting, the poor girl would be long dead before anyone in _her_ field ever made a decision."

"Don't worry. I know where to go, and who to see. And who not to see," Ron replied somberly, nodding at Shego.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Amy sighed, looking out the window as she paused in sweeping the hardwood floors after the last family had departed after visiting with potential adoptees.

"Still no word, dear," Regina Jenks asked the quiet young blonde.

The girl shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she had Ron Stoppable with her. I doubt he would let Ms. Goe get into any real trouble."

Amy nodded, but she knew even her guardian likely didn't know Anne Goe was really Shego. Strangely enough, not many people did. Not ones not already connected to her. Which was, apparently, a very small circle.

So many things could have happened, though.

She could have gotten hurt. She could have decided to go back to….

No. No, she didn't believe that. But even she could have gotten hurt.

Even she was still shaken by seeing the careless, and utter destruction unleashed on their small town over the years time and again by both human, and inhuman monsters. That she had managed to survive some of them was nothing short of a miracle. That someone like Kim Possible had not only faced them, but survived so long was an even greater miracle.

Yet, in the end, even she had fallen. And that meant even someone like Shego could…..die.

She sniffed, staring out the window, and praying for the woman's safety.

She knew it was unlikely she was ever getting out of here until she was old enough to leave on her own. She knew Anne Goe was only being nice, and would never…. Could never adopt her. Still, she was her only real friend.

The only one that really understood how she felt.

She stood there staring outside into the clear, bright day that mocked her worries, gently touching her scarred cheek as she hoped Shego was safe out there. If only she could call her. Let her know….something.

She felt tears brim, and prayed she didn't have to mourn another hero.

If only someone would tell her something.

It had been days! Days! And not one word.

**KP**

"I've gotten a curious report," Will Du reported to Dr. Director one morning as usual.

"What does it say?"

"Recall a few weeks ago when Stoppable asked us to give him more time to investigate a….'side trail,' as he put it?"

"Yes," Betty frowned as she looked up from her desk, wondering what was keeping the pair she had assigned to handle Senior's private island that was reportedly impenetrable even by hardened Seals, the family having so much security, and advanced tech that even Jack Hench feared the place now.

They had upgraded after Junior's unlikely choice of bride had given him twin girls, and God help the fool that ever trifled with those two. The children, or the parents. The last man that tried to abduct the pair on some ploy had not survived. Not after the grandfather, who was still a threat in himself, found them. The old man seemed preternaturally ageless, and it made her wonder if he had not tapped into some kind of unethical medical treatments not yet accepted, or available to the common people.

"Well, Stoppable just radioed in a few hours ago, and said he was returning to Middleton. He added that he would debrief you later, adding, and I quote, 'If necessary,'" Will told her.

"If necessary? Where is he now?"

He glanced at a PDA he carried. "According to the mini-jet's tracking beacon, which he considerately reactivated recently, he's four hours from Middleton now. FAA has a flight plan that shows his destination to be….."

"The Possible residence?"

Betty frowned at Will's nod.

"Didn't the Doctors Possible both take a sudden vacation last week?"

"I recall they both did disappear rather abruptly," he nodded. "At first, we feared it was more nefarious scheming against Kim's family, but they both left word that they were going on vacation. Even their sons confirmed it when we contacted them at MIT."

Betty nodded, knowing the twins were as likely to create new technology, as destroy the old, and yet the institute felt they had a windfall in twin geniuses working for them.

"Get me a flight now. I suddenly have the feeling I should be in Middleton."

"I have your personal jet waiting on standby on the roof," he told her, and handed her the belt with her personal sidearm. "Would you prefer I stay here, or accompany you?"

She eyed him, knowing her top field agent was chafing after spending seven months in office duties after recovering from injuries received from a fiasco in China that left him badly injured. Unlike Ronald, Shego, or those like them, he was not gifted with unnatural grace, or healing, and had to mend the old-fashioned way. One day at a time.

He had not liked it.

Not yet cleared for duty, he was very restless.

"Watch the office. You're still not officially cleared for field duties," she reminded him.

He sighed, his expression disgruntled, but Will was a stickler for regs. Even when he didn't like them. He nodded, and stepped aside to let her depart after she buckled her equipment belt and sidearm around her still trim hips.

Whatever had been going on, she was going to find out, and she was going to find out fast.

"Have a team standing by….."

"Waiting on board," Will told her dutifully. His mind, after all, had not been damaged. He was still as perceptive as ever, and could anticipate most any circumstance.

**KP**

"Wow," Jim grinned as Shego and Ron helped maneuver the chair into the house, as the pale redhead occupying it smiled weakly up at them. "When you said to come home, that you had a surprise," he said.

"We never expected this one," Tim grinned, the twins both grown tall and fit in the years since Kim had last seen her brothers.

"Tweebs," she smiled. "You got big," she teased, looking up at them as Ron rolled her into the house with Shego back in "Anne Goe" mode once again.

Kim had woken not two days ago, astonished to be alive. Even more astonished to see Shego alive, and at Ron's side. Because she had been sure the woman was dead.

When she learned how they had saved her life, she was all but floored.

"Thanks, guys," she told them all, smiling at her parents who had surprised Dr. Stein by not only accepting his diagnosis, but further perfecting the cybernetic nanno-therapy necessary to save their daughter in mere hours. It had still been touch and go, and Kim had learned belatedly she had 'died' more than once, but in the end, she had managed to pull through, and she woke up in the Senior's private clinic, of all places.

That she owed her life to them was even more of a shock than the fact Shego had somehow survived, and helped save her life. Her memories of before were still fuzzy, and she had no clue how she had ended up as she did.

"Maybe you shrank," Jim teased her now. "So, how long before you find out if you can get back on your own feet, and start kicking butt?"

"I think those days are long gone, guys," she said quietly. "Right now, I'm just happy to still be breathing," she told them wearily.

"So are we," James Possible smiled at his daughter. "Happy that you're breathing, that is. Of course, we're happy we're breathing, too, but we….."

"Dad. It's okay," she smiled. "I understand."

"How are you feeling, hon," Dr. Ann Possible asked. "Are you still tired?"

"Hungry, actually. I feel like I could eat a horse," she laughed softly as her mom smiled at her as they settled in the living room, all of them just staring happily as the twins, who had flown in at the last minute for their parent's truly shocking surprise, felt like a real family again for the first time in years.

Not one of them would deny that Kim's absence had left a very large hole in their lives.

"I'll get something started."

"I'll order pizza," Ann was told in the same instant. "Why wait," James grinned slyly even as a knock sounded at the door.

Ron stared at the door, and nodded at Shego.

"That would be Dr. Director. I guess we'd better let her in," Ron said with obvious reluctance.

"Better get your defibrillator ready, Ann," Shego teased her as Ron walked over to the door as James went to the phone, and asked, "Do you think she'll be staying for pizza?"

"That harpy won't even bat an eye," the brunette quipped as Ron shook his head.

Ann rolled her eyes as Ron opened the door, Betty's stern gaze swept the room instantly, and then fixed on the redheaded woman in the wheelchair.

The curiously young woman in the wheelchair.

"I'm certain there is a very….interesting explanation for this gathering," Betty drawled without batting her eye as she stepped inside. "So why don't you give it to me," she demanded of Ron as she gestured behind her for her people to stand down.

"Told you," Shego/Anne told the others.

"You, too," she told her. "Since you were part of the team I sent out to investigate….matters, I expect a full accounting…."

"They saved my life, Dr. Director," Kim broke in.

"That's right. We didn't have time to discuss things in your committees, so we just did what needed doing," Shego drawled.

That brow rose over that single eye, and she asked, "Do I want to know what you did?"

"No," almost everyone around her quipped.

"Hmmm. Which implies I do. Stoppable, I'll expect your full report by six this evening. Ms. Goe, try to get yours in before the week is out, if you don't mind?"

Shego just smirked as Kim asked, "Go?"

"Goe. With an E. It's my new incognito look."

"I wondered what was up with the new look after you came out of that clinic," Kim admitted.

"It's a legal thing. But….I don't mind. Too much," she added, never going to admit how much she didn't mind in front of Bets.

"I guess I have a lot to catch up on," Kim said, still pale, thin, and obviously weak as she sat there in her chair.

"While I await the reports, why doesn't someone give me the quick and dirty version?"

Kim smiled as Jim and Tim both held up a hand, and in stereo ticked off, "Cellular disruption. Genetic collapse. Cryogenic stasis. Heroic, and ferociously clever scientific extrapolation of special technologies. And….tah-daaaaah," both teens gestured to Kim.

"How did you boys know…..?"

"Please. The minute we saw her we guessed _everything_," Jim said before their mother could finish.

"It wasn't hard. Like putting a puzzle together," Tim stated.

"A _kiddy_ puzzle," they both remarked with matching grins.

Betty eyed the pair, and shook her head. Little wonder MIT didn't want to share these two.

"So, just tell us one thing," Tim asked.

"How did you solve the cellular rupturing after waking her from cryogenic sleep?"

"Even we haven't…."

"Classified," five voices spoke as one, everyone all eyeing Betty as they did.

"That's obvious, too," Dr. Director remarked blandly as she eyed Shego. "They used Ms. Goe's energized blood serum to reheat the crystallized tissues and blood plasma to prevent any cellular fissures during the revival stage. I suspect it also encouraged a spike in metabolic recovery due to Shego's own innate healing abilities spawned by her powers."

"Sometimes," Shego glared at her one-eyed pain in her…..backside. "You can be _really_ annoying."

The woman smiled faintly, and then turned to nod at Kim.

"Let me be the first to say, I'm happy you're alive, and relatively well, Kimberly. But, you do know you're still technically dead? Paperwork aside, you will also have issues with some people that aren't going to be happy to hear you've returned. I suggest you take _every_ precaution until you're able to take care of yourself again."

"Already done," Kim smile. "Shego's agreed to be my nurse, and bodyguard, while I get back on my feet," she said. "And, too, Ron is always close by when I need him."

"Uhm, yeah, about that," he said as he glanced at her.

"Ron, I didn't expect you wait on me forever," he was told. "I kind of figured out you had moved on by now once my brain defrosted. I'm just saying I can still count on my _friend_, can't I?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course. Anytime, KP," he smiled happily.

"So, where's Rufus?"

"Ah, seven years, Kim," he told her. "Moles rats don't live that long."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I know how you felt about him."

"Well, we have a few of his kids," Ron admitted. "Much to mom's dismay," he chuckled.

"I look forward to meeting them. And your new BGF," she smiled.

"Wife, actually," Ron told her quietly. "In fact, I should be calling her. She's going to kill me for not calling her sooner."

Shego sniggered, and James drawled, "Always call the little woman, Ronald."

"Little woman," Ann asked her husband.

"Well, I'm just saying, since she is…..little. Short, I mean. Petite," James nodded, "That's what I meant. But, not…."

"Honey, stop babbling."

"So, we've got pizza coming," James beamed, having hung the phone by then. "Are you staying?"

Betty eyed the man, and wondered how such a peculiar man ever managed to become the premier rocket scientist in his field, let alone raise such a unique family.

"I'd better not. Duty calls, you understand. Meanwhile, I will have people watching. Just in case. But I leave the…..official revelations of Kim's resurrection to you, Doctors. Possible."

"Thanks," all four Possibles spoke, though Kim was a PhD, too.

"Gotta be specific in this house, Dr. D," Shego drawled.

"Don't call me that," Betty glared at her for a moment, then smirked, and then nodded. "So, you're a bodyguard. I still expect that report. I'll speak to your P.O. myself, though. This might even help your upcoming hearing regarding the end of your probation."

"Does that mean I gotta pay for my own spa treatments now, too," she huffed.

Betty eyed her a little too knowingly, and drawled, "We'll see. Meanwhile, you might recall your _other_ obligation. You've left someone else hanging of late."

"Obligation," Kim asked as Betty left without another word.

"Amy," Ron murmured as Shego frowned.

"Yeah," the woman agreed, rising to eye Ann who had brought in a tray filled with glasses already filled with ice. The pitchers had tea, and cola for any that wanted it. "I'd better call. You don't mind, do you, Ann?"

"Go right ahead, Anne," she told her with a smile. "Tea?"

"Please. I'll just be a sec."

"Amy," Kim asked.

"Yeah," Shego said after quickly dialing a number. "Amy Parkes, please. Tell her it's Anne."

Kim almost smiled as Shego held the phone out from her ear as a shrill cry exploded from the receiver.

"Someone's happy," James drawled as he poured cola into a glass and took a long sip.

The boys also poured themselves cola, but Kim was surprised when Ron poured himself tea after her mother filled her own glass and Shego's with tea.

Only Shego was Anne now, and she was a family friend, and apparently knew someone named Amy….Parkes?

"Uh, Ron. Amy?"

"Yeah. The little girl we pulled out of her folk's house that night the Diablos attacked. She's in MSO. She met She…. Ah, Anne at your….memorial service a few weeks ago, and they kind of…..hooked up," Ron told her.

"Anne saved her life, and that kind of made her a hero in her eyes," her mother told her.

"So she's still….."

"Still in the orphanage," Ron nodded at Kim who looked confused.

"That has to tank," Tim remarked quietly.

"Yeah. Majorly," Kim agreed. "Why didn't she ever find someone to adopt…..?"

"Because," Anne said, having hung up, and only then coming back to her seat on the couch near where Kim's chair set. "Her face was burned pretty bad, and it left her….less than perfect. Face it, Kim. Most people don't want imperfection. They want plastic dolls they can show off."

"That's so wrong," Kim murmured. "She was a nice girl. I remember babysitting her. What, she can't be more than….thirteen….?"

"Try four weeks from _fifteen,"_ Shego told her former rival.

"I didn't realize she had been left in the orphanage that long," she frowned. "I mean, wait, I thought the Parkes had family….."

"A lot of people had problems of their own after that….sitch," her mother told her, noting Shego's own miserable expression just then. "Sometimes, family isn't enough to make someone take in an extra mouth, honey."

"It should be," Kim scowled.

"You'd think," Shego told her quietly. Then she suddenly brightened. "Say, would you like to meet her? I can tell you, I know she'd love to meet you!"

"I don't know."

Anne actually looked disappointed.

"I'm just saying, I don't want to create some media mob, Shego. That's the last thing that poor kid needs."

"That poor kid is pretty smart. Has some pretty good moves, and is doing a pretty good job of coping with a crappy situation, so don't count her out just yet, Princess," Anne chided her.

"I didn't mean…. Maaannn," she groaned.

"Nice to know you still know how to put your foot in it," Jim sniggered.

"Boys. No teasing your sister until her brain is fully thawed," their father declared.

"That could take a while," Tim sniggered in turn.

Shego smirked at that as Kim gaped at them.

"Welcome home, Kimmie-cub," James drawled happily, sitting back and watching his family rebond.

Kim couldn't help but smile even if she did still feel like an idiot just then.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"So, Mrs. Jenks agreed to let me work in the kitchen, but only on cleanup duty. No more cooking," Amy beamed.

"I'll bet the other kids were relieved," Shego laughed as she stopped the car in front of a house that wasn't her own, and wasn't a store.

"Hey, this is…..?"

"I want you to meet someone. 'Kay," Anne smiled as she climbed out after parking in the drive. The twins had already left for their own lives, but the family had not yet released the utterly staggering news that Kim Possible was still alive. That bombshell was waiting on the full one week diagnosis from her doctor/mother, after they saw how Kim was recovering.

"I, ah, know the Possibles," the young teen told her. "I mean, Kim used to baby-sit me back when I was…."

"Hey, Ann," Anne grinned as the door opened even as they approached. "Remember Amy?"

"I sure do. You're really grown, sweetie," the neurosurgeon told her. "It's been a while, though, hasn't it," she said, not saying one word about her scarred cheek still partially visible in spite of being covered by that long fall of thick hair strategically arranged to fall over her left side.

"Hi, Dr. Possible. Uh, how are you?"

"I'm very well, Amy. Come in. Come in, both of you. Honey," she called out, "We have company."

"Who is it, mom," someone called back from the dining room. "Is Shego back yet?"

Amy froze in mid-step, staring at the woman who rolled herself into the living room in a wheelchair, and smiled at her.

"You're…..?"

"Hello, Amy," the redhead smiled.

"You're….! _Ohmigod_, Kim Possible," the blonde screamed, and rushed to hug her. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"I'm kind of glad myself," Kim told her as Amy just stared for a moment. "But I have Shego to thank for that. Well, Anne, as we are apparently calling her now."

"Really," Amy beamed back at Shego, her unofficial mentor. "I _knew_ you were a hero!"

"Gah, way to ruin a moment there, squirt," Shego groaned as the girl now turned, and wrapped her arms around her in a serious hug.

"You love it, and you know it," Kim drawled as she smiled at the pair hugging one another. "So, tell me how you two met," Kim asked, though Shego had already told her.

"You'd never believe it," the animated girl blurted out, and turned back to Kim, but, Kim noted, she did not release Shego.

She smiled at that.

"Milk and cookies," her own mother said as she carried them to the living room coffee table.

Amy's eyes lit up as she saw the homemade cookies she remembered as if from another life.

"This is the best day ever, Shego," she told her new friend. "Not only did you come back safe, you brought back our friend!"

"Our," Kim asked.

"Well, doy," the girl huffed.

Kim and Ann both laughed at that.

"I'm kind of glad, too, kiddo," Shego told her, roughing her hair, and liking it that Amy didn't automatically rush to ensure her hair covered her face any more. "Now, tell me how the rest of your week went. By the way, Kimmie. Did you know Amy is about as clueless as you in the kitchen."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Kim sputtered.

Ann and Shego both chortled at that.

Amy only smiled.

**KP**

"Am not," Amy spat back at Jerrod who continually mocked her at every chance. Not because he teased her, or even tried to flirt. He was just genuinely mean, she had found out.

"Are, too. Everyone knows that cheerleading freak got wasted years ago."

"Show's what you know," she huffed.

"Here now," Mr. Spencer, their evening guardian at the orphanage shouted as he walked into the argument. "What's going on now?"

"Ugly Amy is making up stories again," Jerrod sneered.

"I'm not ugly. You're the one that's ugly," she snapped back.

"Enough, children," the dour old man spat. "I won't have that out of either of you. Now, behave, before I send you….."

"Lookit," six-year-old Dena Saunders pointed at the TV. "She came back, just like Amy said. The news lady said so."

Jerrod turned even as Will Spencer stared at the old television, and saw the pale, but smiling face of a woman he had not seen in years on the screen.

Under the images next to the woman sitting next to a local journalist, the banner declared "_Kim Possible Lives_!" as the journalist apparently spoke with the famous redhead who had once saved the world on a seemingly daily basis.

"Told ya," Amy smirked as Will began to follow the story as Kim was explaining how she had been forced to take a long absence to recover from debilitating injuries that would have left her vulnerable had anyone known where she was at the time.

"You know, she doesn't look a day older than the time she disappeared," the old man exclaimed. "That must have been some treatment!"

Amy only smiled knowingly at her own nemesis.

"Like it matters. She's just another stupid girl."

"She is not stupid."

"Oh, please. She almost got killed fighting guys. What kind of girl does _that_? Pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"You really are an ass," she spat, and stalked off.

"You can't call me that," Jerrod huffed, and lunged at her.

Will looked up from the TV in time to see Jerrod flying through the air as he howled in dismay before he slammed into a rickety shelf that collapsed on him.

"Young lady," he grumbled as Will bellowed from where he landed, but did not seem to be in any hurry to get up.

"He started it," she sputtered.

"Room. Now," he barked.

Amy sputtered, but turned and walked away. "Fine," she snapped over her shoulder. "Believe the misanthrope!"

"The what," Will and Jerrod both echoed as the boy only then started to climb to his feet.

Very slowly.

**KP**

"Frankly," Mrs. Jenks told Shego. "I'm at a loss. She's finally comes out of her long depression, but now she's starting fights. Arguing with people. She had to be sent to her room last night for attacking one of the other kids."

Shego scowled at that one.

"Let me guess. Jerrod Taylor?"

"How did you know?"

"And who said she started the fight?"

"Well, one of our evening custodians. Mr. Spencer."

"Would that be Will? The old man that spends more time drinking, and watching cable porn than the kids?"

Regina gasped at her.

"Talk to Amy, Mrs. Jenks. She's told me a lot about this place. And some of the people in it. I don't think you've heard, or seen everything. Taylor, I'm told, is quite the bully. He's terrorizing a lot of the younger kids, and plays the good boy around those he knows won't overlook his strong-arming."

"You should know, Will Spencer thinks _you_ have been a bad influence, and is suggesting I ban your visits."

Shego glared potently at that, and while the woman didn't know of her true past, she did know Anne Goe was a paroled felon.

"I don't," the silvery-haired woman added quickly, her sharp, blue eyes assessing her. "Even I can tell that girl has come to life, and started maturing far more since she met you than in all the years she's been here. You don't know how much it has broken my heart to see her brooding every time another kid was adopted, or fostered, and she was left….watching."

"I can guess. Talk to her, Mrs. Jenks. Trust me. She's seen more than you think, and she's not a bad kid."

"All right. Let me call her in."

Amy walked into the office a few minutes later, looking morose and shuttered, until she saw Anne.

"Am I in trouble," she asked her, rather than facing Mrs. Jenks.

"Just tell her the truth, Amy," Anne told her. "Trust her."

She gave her a wan smile, then sit down next to her on another folding chair.

"It wasn't my fault," she blurted out. "That….jerk tried to jump me, and I just used a judo throw like you showed me," she said, turning to Anne.

"Judo throws?"

"Just tell Mrs. Jenks _why_ you used that throw, Amy," Anne suggested.

She did. In grave detail. Even including the 'name' she called him, which Will and Jerrod made sound dreadful, but which she had to smirk at, guessing neither of them even knew what she had said.

"I think I need to reevaluate Mr. Spencer's position," she finally said. "As well as taking a look at Jerrod's antics."

"You believe me," Amy asked so hopefully that Regina almost smiled in spite of herself.

"My dear, I have watched dozens of children come and go over the years I've managed this institution. I know when a girl is telling me the truth. Or not. I believe you. Now, run along. I believe this is your day with Miss Goe. _I'll_ handle Jerrod," she assured her.

"Thanks," the girl beamed. "Anne….?"

"Wanna see Kim again?"

"If you do. I was hoping we could go to the park today. Maybe….play," she asked pointedly.

Anne, knowing what she meant, smiled.

Regina watched the pair leave, then turned to the younger girl in the door left standing there.

"Dena? What's wrong?"

"Is Amy is trouble," she asked anxiously.

"No, I don't think so."

The little girl smiled, and murmured, "Good. It wasn't her fault."

"Do you know whose fault it was?"

She nodded.

"Who, Dena?"

"I'm not s'posed to say," the younger girl cringed.

"Why not," she asked.

"He'll beat me up."

"No, he won't. Now tell me, sweetheart. I'll handle Jerrod."

She gasped, and blurted out, "_How did you know_?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she said, rising from behind her desk. Definitely too much time in her office, or out fundraising. It was time to remind her staff, and her kids, that she was still watching them. As for Will Spencer…..

Well, this was his last chance. She had taken a chance on the old man, and he had promised he was on the wagon. Maybe he was, but this was not showing him in a very good light.

"Where is he now," she asked, knowing what the duty schedule said, but suspecting he likely wasn't following it if he was half as bad as she now suspected based on what little she had already heard.

"Out back," she finally said after a very cautious, and lengthy look around.

And he was. Smoking with several of the other older teens.

They scattered like roaches when she fixed her gaze on them, but Jarrod just stood there eyeing her. "You and I need to speak, boy. Come with me."

"Whatever," the boy drawled, and sauntered after her with his cigarette still in his lip.

"After you put that out," she ordered. "You shouldn't be smoking anyway."

He shrugged, spat out the butt, and said, "It was about gone anyway."

**KP**

Kim leaned against the wall, glanced at a nearby mirror as she stood panting heavily while she tried not to stare at the pale, hollow visage that was still hers in spite of more than three full weeks of rest and recuperation since her apparent recovery.

She gulped air, still surprised that something as simple as running up the steps of her old house had left her feeling like someone had put her through the wringer.

Not good, she told herself, staggering a bit as she leaned heavily on the wall.

Sure, she told her mom she wouldn't get out of the chair yet, but she was really getting tired of just sitting. She felt sure she could go up the stairs on her own. She swayed, and felt her head spinning, and imagined herself flying.

Only it wasn't flying.

It was falling.

Then she didn't know anything.

**KP**

"Hey, Kim, you there," Shego shouted as she opened the door, finding it unlocked.

Kim," Amy called from beside her, smiling as she helped carry in the bags of takeout. "We have food."

"Oh, hey, guys," Kim shouted from behind them. Or rather, overhead, as she flipped off the overhang, and landed in the doorway behind them. "I didn't hear you pull up."

"_Kim_!" Shego blurted, gaping at the redhead in a loose blouse, a pair of cargos, and nothing else. She wasn't even wearing socks. "What are you doing…..?"

"You wouldn't believe it," she grinned, looking very much like the irrepressible teen that Anne remembered just then as she sauntered into the house, paused, and then sniffed. "Oh, hey, is that Chinese? That smells _good_! Come on, we'll have a feast!"

"Uh…..Kim," Amy gaped, staring at the ravaged kitchen as she looked around the dirty counters, and the table covered with empty plates, and pans.

"Oh, right. My bad," she blushed. "I had a snack earlier. But I'm still _starving_!"

"A snack," Shego exclaimed. "It looks like you emptied…..!" She froze, eyeing Kim, and said, "Oh, snap."

"Hmmmm," Kim asked, clearing the table after setting a pile of clean dishes out for their lunch. "Say, you want tea, or…..milk. The cola and juice are gone, I'm afraid. But I could make coffee," she suggested.

"_No_!" Anne and Amy both shouted, seeing something horrific already bubbling in the glass decanter.

"Kim, what happened," Shego asked her.

"It actually started when I ran up the steps," Kim grinned, pulling out the cartons from the sacks Amy had let her put on the table after she just heaped the dirty dishes in the sink.

"You did _what_," Shego gasped. "Your mom is gonna freak. I mean, she's gonna freak anyway, but…."

"What am I? _Two_? Besides, I'm fine. At least, I am after I figured out why I fell down the steps," she blurted out carelessly.

Shego looked horrified.

"You fell…..?"

"Jeez, _Anne_. No big. I've fallen a lot farther back in the day. And harder, too," she added.

"Yes, big! You just survived a near-death experience, experimental surgery, and you don't know what…."

"I figured it out. It's pretty logical, actually. I'm _mutating,_" Kim only grinned as she cleared a larger place on the table for the things Amy still held.

"What," Amy gasped. "You're not going to be….. Uh…..?"

"I don't know. I do know my metabolic rate has skyrocketed. That's why I've been so pale and listless," she beamed as they sat to eat, and Kim all but devoured her own portion. "I wasn't eating enough, and whatever is going on inside my cells just now is demanding a _lot_ of calories. And I mean, a _lot_."

"I've got a pretty good idea what," Shego said quietly.

"Really? I don't, and I studied bio-tech medicine. I mean, when you consider…."

She paused, eyeing Amy.

"Well, when you think about what went into me, the implications of how they might interact, or interrelate are still pretty mind-boggling. Still, I do seem to be all right now that I've amped my intake, and…."

"Why were you on the roof," Amy asked artlessly.

"Oh. Well, I was tanning. Can't tell, I know. But I've always been fair, but I suddenly just wanted to get some sun. It was weird, but….I suddenly found I wanted to get out in the light after sitting around in this dark house," she smiled, and Shego eyed her again.

"We definitely need to talk to your mother. After we clean this kitchen," Shego grumbled.

"Oh, I'll get that," Kim assured her.

"Kim, trust me. If what I think is happening, is happening, you're on an adrenaline rush just now. But it won't last. And when it levels off, you are going to crash. _Hard_."

"Really? Wait, do you think it's related to….?"

Kim paused, then Anne sighed.

"She knows I'm Shego. Or was."

"Well, you still are. Aren't you?"

"That's what I told her," Amy added as the pair eyed one another. "And I'm not stupid. Please, just tell me what's going on?"

"Can you keep a secret," Kim turned to Amy with sparkling eyes as Shego sighed.

"Sure!"

"Good. Because this is a huge one! You see….."

She turned and eyed Shego.

"Go on," the older woman sighed, and rose to start clearing the table, guessing Kim wasn't going to get to the dishes anytime soon.

"Part of my treatment was a blood transfusion from Shego," Kim winked.

"Ohhhhhh. You think it is making you….. Like her?"

"Well, I doubt I'll be like her. But it is definitely having an energizing effect on my cells. Which were pretty screwed up already, to be honest, after all the mad scientists, and mad science that I've run into. So, really, there is no telling what's going on. Except that my body is starting to react to whatever is still in me after getting her blood, and….some other stuff."

"Cool," Amy said.

"Cool," Shego sputtered.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around complaining," Kim agreed as she helped clean the table as all three of them began cleaning up after their impromptu meal, and without being asked, they all set to work clearing up the kitchen. "Besides, considering where I was a few weeks ago, I'm not complaining at all!"

"I can see that," Shego told her quietly. "But we still need to take this slow. There are a few things about….my metabolism that you don't know about, Princess. Things that could be….important."

"Hmmmm. Like UV sensitivity? Hormonal, and adrenal boosts? Oh, and the probability that it is….."

"Gah, how long have you known that?"

Kim grinned. "How long did we fight? You honestly think I didn't put a few things together on my own?"

"Hego told you, didn't he?"

"Not a word. I just used my eyes, _and_ my mind," Kim told her.

"Well, since you know the possibilities, no pun intended, then you know that UV sensitivity can be a bad, and very painful thing if you don't know how to handle metabolic overloads should they happen to you."

"Hmmmm. I'm guessing frenetic, and irrational action. Mad rushes into things you didn't necessarily even consider thinking about. And, oh, yeah, trying to start fights you _couldn't_ win."

"That was not….! Gah, remind me again _why_ I missed you," Shego sputtered.

Kim giggled.

"I was like…..brain-froze, no dreams, or anything, but….. I kind of still missed what I realize I missed now."

"That didn't even come close to making sense," Shego complained.

"I want to go jogging," Kim suddenly blurted, and turned to leave the kitchen with dishes still piled in the sink.

"Dishes first," Shego shouted, reaching to grab her shoulder, spinning her back toward the sink. "Wash. I'll dry. And the squirt puts them away."

"Fine. Fine. Then we go jogging?"

"You're not even dressed for jogging…."

"Won't take me a….."

"Dishes first," Anne chided her again, grabbing her a second time.

Amy giggled this time as Kim glowered at her.

"There aren't that many."

"I'll let you explain that to your folks when they get in."

Kim frowned at the sink, the cabinets, and sighed. "Okay. Okay. Dishes. Then jogging!"

Five minutes later, Anne sent her to change for jogging before she broke every dish in her reach.

"Wow, she is bad. She acts like Donna on a _major_ sugar rush," Amy remarked, naming a twelve-year-old at the orphanage with a serious sweet tooth.

"I'm afraid it's going to get worse before she levels off," Anne told her quietly. "If she's developing some kind of ability like mine, it's only going to keep rising until it peaks."

"It won't….hurt her will it?"

"Honestly," Shego told her. "I don't know. But….you never know what is going on with that loopy woman. Honestly, I figured she was going to be toast five minutes after I first met her. And that was years ago!"

"You like her, don't you?"

Shego glanced over her shoulder, ensuring Kim was still gone.

"Yeah. I do. In my whole life, she's the only one that ever dared face me head-on, and still turned around and gave me a chance when she could have either run, or just left me to crash and burn."

"Kim wouldn't do that. You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think you would either."

Shego stared at her as she took over the drying while the brunette now washed the dishes Kim had yet to break, and sighed.

"Amy, there was a time when I would have done far worse."

"But not now."

Her certainty touched her.

Then a curse burst from Shego's lips as she saw a lithe body fall from overhead as she looked through the kitchen window, and then the familiar redhead landed in a crouch behind the house before running around the yard, giving whooping yells.

"I'm going to kill her," she growled, eyeing the woman in gray sweatpants and a loose tee she had obviously tossed on without a bra.

And still no shoes.

"Do you still have that much energy," Amy teased.

"I've learned to control it," Shego said between clenched teeth as she made short work of washing the dishes.

They both knew why the dishwasher wasn't a good idea. The twins had worked on it some time back, and even their parents weren't quite sure what they had done to it, or how to 'restore' it. They only knew that dishes that went into the machine, did not come out. They simply vanished. No one knew where they went, or how to get them back.

"Ready to go corral a fruitcake," Anne asked as she dried her hands.

"Uhm…"

Shego looked out back as she saw Kim leap the backyard fence where Amy pointed, and then the redhead vanished beyond the wooden barrier.

"Ann's going to kill me," Shego moaned, and bolted for the back door.

"What about me," Amy asked.

"Hold down the house until we get back," Shego shouted as she raced for the fence faster than Amy could hope to follow.

She watched Shego bound the fence like leaping a small obstacle rather than a nine foot fence, and grinned.

Watching the pair she had the feeling she was seeing a little of what they had been like all along. Watching them, she also had the feeling they shared a lot more than they had ever admitted. Maybe even to themselves.

Adults, she knew, could be like that.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"Hey, slow up, screwball," Shego hissed as she finally caught up to Kim near the city park. But only because the crazed redhead was running in circles half the time as she just moved for the sheer bliss of movement.

"_Shego_! Wanna spar," she grinned, slowing her pace just enough to let the older woman catch up and match her.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Hey, _undercover_? Remember? So call me Anne," she stressed.

"Oh, please. Half the world knows who you are. The other half is just _stupid_," she huffed.

"Yeah, says the redhead that rose from the grave like five minutes ago," Anne huffed as she jogged alongside the woman now running backward through the park, utterly heedless of those gaping after them.

"So, wanna spar?"

"In your yard. I still have a kid I'm responsible for. Besides you," she shot.

"I'm no kid," Kim sputtered. "I'm twenty-six tomorrow. Well, technically I'm thirty-three, but…. Well, you know?"

"Yeah, well I'm really _and_ technically saying I'm not kidding. Turn your butt around….!"

Kim gave a hop, somersaulted, and started running forward when she landed.

"Good enough?"

"_Home_, Possible. Your mom is going to freak as it is."

"Geeeeeez, when did you turn into such a…?"

"Watch it, Princess," she growled, eyes narrowing as she cut the redhead off.

"Race you back," Kim declared, and put on a burst of speed that Shego knew Kim didn't have seven years ago.

"I'm definitely going to regret this," she said, and mentally unfurled just a degree of her inner powers as she gave chase to the obviously wired redhead.

They retraced their steps, running over and around obstacles that included traffic, barking dogs, and houses. Then they both leapt the backyard fence to land in the Possible house even as Amy jumped up from the back step, exclaiming, "Wow, you caught her pretty fast. You must not have gotten too far….."

"We went to the park," Kim grinned, then turned, fell back on her back sprawling in the yard, and staring up at the sun. "It was a bit crowded, though, so we came back," she declared as if Shego had not argued the point.

"The park," Amy asked Shego who was barely breathing much harder than Kim as the older woman glared at the redhead.

"What are you doing now," Shego asked, carefully approaching the sprawled redhead.

"Playing defenseless. I had this idea, and I want to see how well it works when you try to jump me," Kim beamed up at her.

"Jump…..you," Shego blushed darkly as Amy sniggered.

"You know. You knocked me down, I appear helpless. You're going to attack me, but I want to see how well this move I came up with works when you try it. So, come on. You said we'd spar….."

"No, _you_ said we'd spar….."

"C'mon, Anne. I'd like to see you guys fight."

"Yeah, even your daughter wants to see us fight."

"My…_what_," Shego gaped at her, Amy taking a second to shake her head as she assimilated that one herself.

"Well, she is, isn't she? You're going to adopt her, aren't you?"

"It's not that simple, Kimberly," Shego said, losing all trace of emotion just then.

"Okay, let me make it simple," Kim grinned.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Your daughter," Kim said, still sprawled on the yard. "Now, you want to adopt. No. Bup, bup, bup," she waved a finger in Shego's direction from where she lay. "I know it. You know it. The squirt knows it. I'm pretty sure, half of Middleton knows it. Well, I got a _ton_ of unused favors, so….. Spar with me. You give me a good workout, and I'll call in some favors, and make it happen for you guys. I mean, I'd do it anyway, but if you motivate me, I might make it happen sooner," she grinned toothily at Shego.

"You…..twisted….."

Kim just grinned.

"Or are you feeling too…old? Did I already wear you out? I mean, I know you gave up, but maybe you just don't have what it…..!"

Shego howled, lunging forward with a kick that would have nailed Kim's navel to her spine if it connected.

Amy gasped at the sudden violence, but Kim wasn't there.

She had raised her legs in a crazy corkscrew, twisted, and came up on, and then off her hands as she launched herself into a tumbling somersault she then used to leap forward, aiming a combination punch at Shego's head.

Who barely ducked.

"Wow," Kim laughed in delight as the fight was on. "What do you know, that worked!"

"How did you come up with that one," Shego demanded, sweeping her legs, and not to surprised when the redhead bounded up and over her shoulders to land to one side as she tried an elbow to her side with a knee to the back.

"Don't have a clue," Kim admitted as the elbow was ducked, but her knee slammed right into Shego's back, dropping her to her knees as Amy cried out. "Just popped in my head."

Shego kept rolling forward, spun around, and lifted her hands like claws.

"Okay, Princess. Let's just see just how rusty we are," she said, smiling coldly as her hands exploded in green flame.

"Bring it, old lady," she drawled gleefully.

"I'll give you old, you loopy _popsicle_!"

"It'll be the only thing you're giving," Kim laughed, dodging the plasma that dug out a divot in the yard, and used a clothes line post to spin around, and catch Shego in the hip, sending her flying.

Amy gasped again, and stared as Kim spun around again, then sprang to somehow diagonally launch herself upward, and came down perched on her bare feet on top of the pole.

"Say, Kimmie," Shego asked, staring at up her. "Anyone ever give you a _hotfoot_?"

"A wha…? Yeow," she howled, jumping up and off the pole as she noted the metal turned red-hot when Shego grabbed it.

"Oh, that was cold," Kim huffed, landing in the grass, and gingerly lifting one foot to eye her scorched sole.

"I think it was _hot_," Amy suggested, looking smug herself as Anne chortled, then held up a green hand.

"I don't suppose your favor includes explaining to my dermatologist the _lawful_ necessity for my using my powers on your crazed butt," she asked, eyeing the green skin she had exposed by burning off the veneer.

"You look better without that shellac anyway," Kim huffed, putting her other foot down after inspecting it.

"Shellac," Shego sputtered. Then chortled. "I guess it is something like that," she admitted.

"Are you okay," Amy asked Shego, coming up behind her. "She hit you pretty hard."

Shego chuckled as Kim actually burst into laughter.

"Oh, honey, did we worry you," Shego smiled as she embraced her now. "Trust me, we were both playing. Honestly, that was nothing compared to what we used to do."

"You're….kidding," she exclaimed. Then her blue eyes twinkled, and she asked, "Can I learn some of those moves, too?"

"Sure," Kim told her.

"Hold on, screwball. Amy has the enthusiasm, but she lacks our…..training. I'm showing her what she can do _now_. Not what _we_ can do. She has a bit of working out before she can match either of us," Shego reminded them both.

Kim actually matched Amy's sour expression.

"So, you finished showing off, Pumpkin?"

Kim cocked her head, smiled, and just then they heard a screech from the house.

"Your mom's here," Amy heard Shego snigger as Ann Possible stormed through the house shouting her name, and came through the back door, and froze, staring at them.

"Kimberly Anne! What are you doing out of your….? Where are your shoes? And what happened to the yard," she exclaimed. "And the kitchen?"

Kim actually looked sheepish as she sighed, and walked over to her mother, hugging her, and said, "Guess what we found out today?"

"Kimberly Anne," her mother growled in a very good approximation of her husband's tone.

"What? I'm fine, mom. Honestly. I even ran all the way to the park and back without…"

"Busted," Shego murmured as the woman stared at her daughter, looking ready to scream, faint, and throw a fit all at once.

"You did _what_?"

"No big, mom," Kim told her. "_Shego_ was with me."

Ann only then truly looked at her, and eyed her exposed green hands. "I suppose you are why my clothes' line is drooping, and my grass is scorched?'

"Actually, the clothes' line was her," Amy contributed, pointing to Kim. "She jumped up on it while she was sparring with Anne, and….."

Ann's eyes rounded.

"It's nothing compared to her jumping out of her window, though. Or off the roof…."

"Way to go, kiddo," Shego grinned at Amy as Kim actually cringed from her mother's darkening glare. "Couldn't have done better myself."

"Inside. Now," Ann barked at Kim.

"But, mommmmmm," she groaned.

"Inside. And get back in your chair until I _fully_ clear you. Move it, young lady," she demanded grimly.

Kim grumbled, but turned to go inside, giving Shego a very sour look.

"Now, tell me, Anne. Is she really….okay?"

"Honestly. I don't know. I think she's exhibiting early signs of developing the same comet-powered metabolism my brothers and I possess. How, or _if_ it will do anything else to her, I don't know. But right now, she's riding a _serious_ adrenalin rush, and I was trying to keep her busy enough to burn through it without her doing anything…..really crazy."

Ann nodded. "Thank you. I know Kim has never been an…..easy girl to manage. And even knowing what to expect when we went into this," she trailed off, eyeing Amy.

"Amy knows about me, Ann. You can talk freely with her."

"All right. Do you think your irradiated blood could still cause a relapse of her cellular collapse?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I told you, my brothers and I were never expected to survive the comet. Yet we did, and….. Well, ancient history. What it might do to Kim with everything else involved, I couldn't begin to guess. But I noticed she's been running barefoot since we got here, and it didn't slow her by a second."

"Until you gave her that hotfoot," Amy helpfully supplied.

"Oh, really," Ann asked, eyeing her clothesline again.

Shego blushed at that.

"Want to explain," Kim's mother asked Kim herself as she came in a few minutes later with the pair behind her standing silent as she stood over her daughter slouched sulking in her wheelchair.

"I got restless," Kim shrugged.

"Uh-huh. And what about falling down the stairs?"

"Sheg… Uh, Anne told you about that, too," Kim asked with a sigh.

"She told me everything. I thought we agreed that if you noticed _anything_ out of the ordinary that you were going to call me at once?"

"I got….sidetracked."

"Well, you can stay right there while I reserve a lab at the hospital, young lady. We're going to have you completely checked out before you try anything else."

"But….!"

"Sit!"

"Fine," Kim pouted, dropping back into the chair when she started to get up. "It's not like I'm an invalid."

Her mother stared hard.

"Well, not anymore. I feel fine."

"Really?"

"Well….. I am _really_ hungry. Could we stop at the drive-thru," Kim asked.

Ann, who had seen the kitchen despite Shego's efforts to clean it, only sighed.

**KP**

"She really did all that," Ann asked as Shego stood next to her as she closed the door to Kim's room.

The girl had been animated all the way to the hospital, and that included consuming three bags of fast food herself on the way to the tests which she barely, if typically, tolerated. Kim had never cared for hospitals, and hated admitting she had any limits.

That had obviously not changed.

Still, halfway home from the hospital, which told them nothing beyond what they already knew, Kim suddenly dozed off.

She stayed out, sleeping so heavily that Shego had to carry her to her room, and put her to bed. Even then, she didn't even stir as Ann settled her daughter, even tucking her in before leading Shego out of the room.

"Oh, yeah. Ann, if this is going to follow my family's example, she's going to get more and more energetic, too, until she levels off. And, yeah, she's going to eat everything in sight, and then some, and likely get even more manic with the excess energy before she learns to channel it."

"At least there was no sign of cellular disruption. The treatment does seem to still be holding."

"We can thank you, and James for that. That cybertronic fusion was genius after Stein did his thing."

"You don't think it might cause some mental…..aberrations. Even I remember how that Leon woman went mad in the end."

"Well, I doubt it helped that she was already more than a little batty. Kim, though, I think if anyone can beat the odds, she's proven it's going to be her. Besides, as nutty as the little fruitcake acted, she was all Kimmie today. She just didn't have an off-switch at the time," Shego pointed out ruefully.

Ann sighed, and shook her head.

"She never did, Anne."

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember," she smiled now. "But I think this is going to be like that, amplified by a thousand."

"Joy," the surgeon sighed. "And just when I thought my children were grown."

"Cheer up. At least Kimmie is almost grown," she teased.

Ann smiled now.

"I just want her to be safe, Anne. We thought we had lost her for so long, and this chance….."

Shego impulsively hugged the woman, and then let her go to look into her eyes. "She'll be fine. She's tougher than you think, Ann, and if anyone tries to hurt her before she can stand on her own again, they'll find _me_ waiting."

"I really appreciate that," Ann nodded. "I know you two have always had….issues, but…."

"Issues? We have volumes," Shego couldn't help but quip. "But no one will hurt her while I'm around. We're practically family now, and I couldn't let Amy down, either. She'd expect me to help the little nut out if she got in over her head again."

Ann sighed again.

"Yeah. I know. It's guaranteed to happen. Especially once my old community figures out that Kimmie really is back."

"Just keep her safe, Anne. Will you do that for me?"

"Word of honor, Ann," Shego nodded somberly now, glancing toward the closed door. "Word of honor."

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**8**

Kim was awake, and bouncing off the walls early the next morning.

She came down the steps so fast she almost ran headlong into her mother, who was only then headed for the kitchen. The older redhead managed to keep them from both falling over, and glared at her daughter as she looked her up and down.

"What did we agree?"

"Mom," she groaned.

"What?"

"Stay in the chair until we know how to regulate the energy spikes," Kim sighed in a grumbling tone.

"You all but passed out yesterday, Kimberly, and nearly landed on your face; again. If not for Anne…"

"You mean Shego!"

"She prefers Anne," Ann shot back.

"Her name is Shego, and I think I know her better than you do!"

"You haven't been here the past few years, Kim," Ann told her quietly now. "She's changed. The world has changed. You're the one that has to catch up, but we both know you can't do it all at the speed you would like. Not until you are back in shape, and…."

"I'm in fine shape," Kim sputtered.

"Then explain yesterday," Ann drawled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

Kim grimaced, and her shoulders drooped.

"Shower. Dress. Chair. At normal speed, please," Ann directed her. "By the time you get back down, breakfast will be ready….."

"Can we have waffles?"

"I think I can….."

"And pancakes, with eggs and sausage, and….."

"Shower," Ann fumed, and pointed firmly back up the stairs.

"Man. This tanks. I'm not a _kid_ any more," she complained as she stalked back up the steps.

"Prove it," Ann shouted after her.

"Mother knows best," James smiled as he passed his daughter on the way down himself.

Kim's expression likely would have gotten her grounded despite her age if James had seen it.

**KP**

"Hey, squirt," Shego beamed as she walked out of the MSO director's office holding a file folder stuffed with pages.

"What did they say?"

"Well," the older woman smiled at Amy as the teen stood tensely before her. "While the adoption is still on hold while they do the usual red tape, I can officially foster you in the meanwhile. Ready to come home with me, kiddo," she smiled.

Amy's reply was a shrill squeal as she hugged Shego so hard she almost dropped the file she was holding at the moment.

"Better go pack up whatever you've got, kiddo. We'll work on whatever else you need later," Shego told her, returning the embrace with one arm, careful of the papers she still had to go over.

Between GJ, the parole board, and now the dreaded DHS, she was starting to really hate bureaucracy more than ever.

Still, she admitted only to herself as she watched the sandy-haired girl run toward the steps that led to the girl's wing. Some things were actually worth the grief. That was a part of her that admitted she owed the girl.

True, the Diablos had been Drew start to end, no doubt. But Shego had been there, too. She had not stopped the blue idiot when she could have shut him down herself. If anything, she kept the plan going until Kimmie arrived to do the usual song and dance.

Only by then, she realized, Amy had already lost her family, and would be forever marked by that night.

So, yeah, Shego owed her.

But more than guilt compelled her now. She had gotten to know the little munchkin, and really liked her. Dare she say she might already even love the little imp? So what if she weren't one of the 'perfect' people. Frankly, those plastic mannequins had never appealed to Shego either.

Even Kimmie wasn't perfect. Yet she liked her, too.

The plastic people, as she and Amy both called them, just weren't worth bothering with.

Regina walked out of her office behind her, and smiled as Amy's shouts could still be heard as she ran down the upper hall.

"You just made her day," the older woman smiled knowingly.

"I hope I can do more than that," Shego told her as two of the new workers walked out of the office just then, the gruff man simply nodding at her.

"Good luck," the other woman about her own age said with a nod.

Shego didn't need telepathy to know the woman actually thought she was nuts for fostering, or even trying to adopt a child that wasn't 'perfect.'

Frankly, shego never understood people that couldn't look past the surface, and see the real spirit behind those alleged imperfections. Even Kimmie did that, but she had to admit that the goofy redhead was one of a kind in her experience. Even Ronald could be judgemental, she knew. Even if he was always ready to help anyone in need. Even her. Which was the only reason she was still here today.

She frowned now, thinking of her current situation, and hoped Ann wasn't having too much trouble with Kim this week. She was checking in by phone for now, but she had to devote a lot of her time to this fostering/adoption process while she relied on Bets to manage her parole board for her. Because strangely enough, she did want Amy with her, and she wanted to make her a home. A real one. One like she had never had. Not after that comet.

"Not having second thoughts," Regina Jenks teased her, seeing her expression.

"No. Thinking of another kid who really needs a break," she demurred.

"Another….?"

"I guess you heard about Kim?"

"Oh. Oh, yes, she has been on the news of late again. Amy hinted you might have had a hand in her return. She just won't say how."

"Let's just say it involved some really super-secret stuff, but she's not out of the woods yet. I haven't seen her lately, though, and I'm hoping Ann doesn't have her hands too full with her," Shego grimaced.

"Anne, Dr. Possible has always had her hands full with that one," Regina chuckled now. "I still remember the day a certain six year old redhead came bursting in here, and had a fit because we couldn't board a dozen or so animals she found that needed homes. I'm not talking just dogs, or cats, either."

Shego smiled now.

"Really? Kimmie did that?"

"She had a deer following her with a bad leg she had crudely doctored, and a wagon filled with two skunks, a raccoon, and even a small rabbit. Where she found them, or how she managed to keep them all quiet, I'll never know. But she insisted they needed an orphanage, too."

"That sounds like her," Shego had to grin at the image she had just then.

"Fortunately, we had a good wildlife officer who took them off our hands, and a local vet who was able to assure Kim they would take very good care of them until they could go back to their own homes."

Shego shook her head.

"So, she was always trying to save everyone?"

"All the time. If that girl ever slowed down, I never knew it. It's like she couldn't stop doing things for….well, anyone who asked. Even if they didn't ask, you can bet she would be there. As she used to say, 'it was just what she does.'"

"Yeah. Yeah. I used to laugh at her for it," Shego admitted.

"You did? And now," Regina asked.

"Now, I wonder how I could have been so blind for so long," Shego told her as a grinning Amy came back down the steps just then, more dragging than carrying an old suitcase that looked in worse shape than most.

"Hey, better let me carry that one, Amy," Shego went to rescue her, noting the sheen of sweat covering her excited face, but nothing she was close to out of breath. "Take a breath, and calm down. I won't leave you behind," she teased.

Amy only smiled up at her, letting her take the suitcase.

"This is all?"

"I didn't have much left after…. You know," she shrugged. "But don't think I'm complaining," she quickly added.

"Never crossed my mind," Shego smiled at her, knowing her well enough by now.

"I can't wait to see our house. Will I have my own room?"

"Well, I guess I can empty a closet for you," Shego teased.

"Anne!"

Shego laughed, and using her free hand, the file tucked under one arm, guided her toward the door.

"See you later, Gina," she called back to the director.

"Anytime, Anne," the woman smiled as Amy never took her eyes off her new family.

"How come crater-face gets adopted," Jerrod Taylor huffed as he appeared at the end of the hall just then, staring after the pair as they left. "Can't she see that girl is just plain ugly?"

"Maybe she's learned to see things you can't yet, young man," Regina shot back. "And is that storeroom completely cleaned out?"

Jerrod scowled, but shrugged.

"Mostly," he muttered.

_"Mostly_ doesn't cut it. Back to work. Unless you want to discuss your recent antics with the police this time," she warned him.

Jerrod turned back down the hall without another word. Even he knew the orphanage was better than juvie.

**KP**

Kim yawned.

"This is boring," she complained as Ann sat at her desk doing paperwork.

Kim herself was sitting slouched in her wheelchair near the window, a neglected book on her lap, staring listlessly out the window.

"Something wrong," Ann asked when she sighed again.

"This is boring," she complained again.

"We aren't all running about, beating up felons, dear. A lot of my job is just ordinary, run-of-the-mill paperwork."

"That tanks."

"It keeps things orderly. I like orderly. It also keeps people alive. Besides, your appointment is in an hour, so you might as well stay here with me today."

Kim knew what she meant.

They didn't trust her to be alone. With Shego so busy with Amy, and her own life lately, ironically Kim was left sitting around, and she didn't do well with that kind of inactivity. It didn't help that even Ron was off working missions again, and still globe-hopping, from what she had heard. He even helped GJ, too.

Only she was left sitting around, like a….potted plant.

"How many times can I say I feel fine," she complained.

"How many times did you burn through your reserves, and end up getting carried to bed this week," Ann asked with a faint smile.

"Mom," she groaned. "I'm still getting used to…..all that. But really, I'm fine."

"And if you were off doing something when you crashed again? What then? What if you were driving? Or something equally dangerous, and passed out? What then, Kim," she pressed.

Kim sank lower in her chair.

"This tanks," she muttered not for the first time.

"Yes, I believe you've made that very clear since you came in here, dear," Ann remarked.

Kim grimaced, and glared out the window again.

"Besides, even Shego has heard some of her former peers might be after you again since you chose to make that rather public, and dramatic return to life."

"Mom, everyone was saying I was dead!"

"I know. I know. And I understand. My point is….."

"Mom," she growled.

"Don't growl at me, young lady. Behave, and I'll take you for ice cream after we finish up here," she promised, remembering other days with her daughter. Days that seemed an eternity ago.

"Really," Kim's eyes lit up. "My choice?"

"Anything reasonable," Ann corrected her, knowing Kim's appetite of late tended to spark some very odd combinations. Such as her peanut butter and pepperoni pizza that even her brothers likely wouldn't touch. Even James didn't touch that one. Kim, however, had eaten every bite.

"I'm reasonable," Kim huffed again.

"Of course, you are, dear," Ann smiled absently, and stretched to ease her back.

"You okay?"

"Just sitting too long."

"So, can we go for a…..?"

"You can sit still while I finish the last of my work, and then we'll go to your appointment. Afterward, we'll walk downtown, and get ice cream. It'll be a nice treat before we go home."

"Walk," Kim asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I'll walk, and _push_ you."

Ann had no intention of letting Kim propel herself again. Not after this morning.

Kim muttered again, and went back to looking out the window.

Ann only smiled.

While Kim was still facing some problems, she was alive, and just then, that was all that Ann cared about. So she was going to make sure she stayed that way. As best she could. Even she knew that Kim wasn't the kind to sit still long, though. She still remembered her once telling everyone she was fine while she tried to work out on a broken leg.

Her daughter, she knew, could sometimes be her own worst enemy.

**KP**

"I can't wait to get out of this chair," Kim grinned as Ann pushed her down the sidewalk later that afternoon.

"He said _if,"_ Ann reminded her.

"Come on, mom. He said my metabolism was leveling off already. I should be fine."

"When we're certain, you can run around like a loon all you like," Ann quipped, pushing Kim's chair down the sidewalk as people smiled their way, easily recognizing them in spite of Kim's long absence.

Just then, Kim was giving her cone far more attention than anyone, or anything else, though.

"You know, I could have managed a triple dip," she told her, already down to her cone.

"Now you sound like Ronald," Ann teased. "And supper isn't far off. We don't want to ruin your appetite."

Kim snorted now,and almost laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Even Shego learned to moderate. Or do you want to grow up like a balloon when all those extra calories finally do hit you," Ann told her sagely.

"Mom! So not!"

Even as they turned the corner, heading back to the hospital parking lot, and her mother's car, she noted people starting to run, and cry out in alarm. Even as she looked up, she realized there was a walking roadblock in the way, and over a score of Henches were moving out of the alleys to surround them.

"Who the heck are you," Kim blurted out as she stared up, and up, and up at the tall, walking slab of humanoid rock.

"It's Granite, Kim," Ann choked. "He's a madman!"

"And now I'm going to be a famous madman," he grunted, slapping Ann away with ease to stand over Kim with raised fists. "It's going to be all too easy when you're still so weak," he scoffed, raising a huge fist over the redhead.

"No," Ann screamed, and ran to push at him.

A huge, raised fist loomed over Ann, and in that instant, Kim saw…..white.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**9**

"Get….. Away… From my mother," Kim shouted, jumping up out of her chair to slam a fist into the huge, stony giant who was looming over her, and Ann Possible, about to crush her under a massive fist.

She didn't know who this guy was supposed to be, but she wasn't going to let anyone touch her mother. Not while she was around.

The attack Henches froze, stunned as much by the thunder of the impact, as by the fact that the four ton Granite was suddenly sent flying over thirty feet through the air to slam into a steel structure where a new mall was still being built. The stony mutant was buried in the collapsing steelwork as the furious redhead turned to the Henches, and raised two fists now glowing with blazing, white energies.

"Who's next," she growled, not even noticing her own hands. She didn't wait for an answer from the gaping Henches, and leapt forward even as the men turned and tried to bolt.

In vain.

"You think I'm _weak_," she spat, knocking a man spinning into four others hard enough to take them all down. "You think I'm _rusty_!"

Three more went down, two of them tripping over each other trying to flee as the third took a kick to his middle that had him dropped where he stood with an audible explosion of breath from his lungs as he took on a very sickly shade was he fell clutching at his abdomen.

"Kim, pull your punches," Ann cried when she realized what was happening. "Don't kill them!"

Kim froze, only then looking down at her glowing hands, and at the men now genuinely trying to flee from her. If they could.

Behind them, in a large, armored SUV, a familiar voice shouted over a speaker, demanding, "Do not be fleeing, you dumkopfs! She is but one female! One small girly-person! I want her head! Now, damn you!"

She growled, knowing that voice well, and flung herself at the massive vehicle that had rolled up behind them.

The entire truck flipped over from the force of the impact, and then she banged hard on the door after jumping atop the overturned vehicle until she had a space she could sink her fingers into with ease. Grabbing the edge, she straightened, grunting in slight effort as steel twisted and groaned, and then snapped off its hinges completely.

"Knock, knock," she smiled down at the diminutive professor who still wore his trademark helmet over his fat head.

"How are you doing that," the small, stocky man sputtered, sagging in his seat harness. "You are not even wearing that infernal spring-stepping, self-healing battle-suit of which I never acquired!"

He eyed her torn dress, her broken heels, and asked, "Are you?"

She reached in, snapped his four-point safety harness, and then tossed Dementor to the arriving police with little more than a shrugging motion. He was delivered into their arms with a shrill howl as he landed hard on his side before two of the arriving officers.

"All yours, guys," she told the police staring at the woman perched atop the overturned SUV in the middle of the ravaged block still being rebuilt after the last attack on their city.

"I think this settles any questions about your fitness, Miss Possible," an officer she knew grinned as they eyed the ruin of the mall being rebuilt.

"Oh, yeah. My bad," she grimaced. "But some guy called Granite is under that heap of rubble. We might want to dig him out before….."

The shrill whine of turbos sounded, and they all looked up to see a GJ hover jet overhead.

"_Now_ they show up," Kim threw up her hands.

Her mother only sighed.

"Aw, mom, and they flattened the chair," she huffed, walking over to stand by her still stunned mother, and seeing the remains of the chair one of the Henches had fallen on during the fight. "I hope that won't cost you?"

Ann could only shake her head.

**KP**

It was all of two hours before the final reports were filled out, and the authorities could let them go home. Kim, however, felt more than a little smug that she had managed to defend her mom, take out the Henches, and never once felt a burnout like she had experienced in previous weeks.

By the time she got home, Shego and Ron were both there, Amy apparently staying at home with a sitter while Shego figured out what had made Ann call her over in a near panic. By the time Ann finished explaining from her perspective, while Kim kept trying to add hers, Shego just gaped at the younger redhead.

"You did _what_," Shego exclaimed as she stared at her, suddenly understanding why Ann had called her over.

"I kind of punched a hole _in_ that Granite guy," she sighed. "And launched him….. Ah, I think they said it was officially thirty-three feet. Give or take an inch. It was hard to be precise since they had to dig him out of the rubble where the new mall fell on him, and they weren't sure where he had actually landed, or how far he skidded."

Shego stared at her.

Then looked at Ann.

Ann nodded.

"How," she sputtered.

"Well, like mom said, I got glowing hands."

"Glowing….hands," Shego groaned.

"All white. But it wasn't hot, or anything. I just felt…..really strong. Unstoppable. Uh, and mad. 'Cause, you know, that freak was about to bash mom. So I hit them. Uh, pretty hard," Kim grimaced as Ann stared at her with a rueful expression.

"I'm sure those henchmen would agree," Ron said, walking into the room with Yori behind him just then, having been on the phone with Dr. Director. "_Nineteen_ men in the ICU. _Twenty_ more in serious condition. Dr. Director says they should recover. Still, that has to be a record even for you, Kim."

"Ron," she groaned. "I wasn't trying to hurt them."

"Trust me, Kim," Shego told her quietly. "It takes time to a grip on our kind of power."

"So you….inherited some of Shego's power," Ron asked.

"I don't know. Something. But it's…..different."

"The same as it was different for every one of my brothers. And, of course, me," Shego nodded. "But, Kim, trust me. You have to get a handle on it, or you could end up seriously hurting someone. This isn't like a martial arts move where you punch, or kick just so. It's a matter of _mentally_ gauging how much _power_ you radiate, and focusing it through every inch of your body by sheer will. Too much, and…."

"I take it you're speaking from experience."

"Hey, I grew up in a fireproof house that still burned down three times before I figured it out," Shego admitted ruefully. Why do you think Hego build Go Tower out of solid steel?"

"Well, enough about me," Kim sighed, wanting to change the subject. Fast. "It's been ages. What did the judge say?"

Shego smiled, then nodded. "If the parole board clears me this next go-round, I can formally apply to adopt Amy. Meanwhile, I am fostering her. Right now, she's working on redecorating my entire house," she beamed.

"I'll bet," Kim said knowingly.

Shego glared for a minute, but then shook her head.

"My next hearing is in two weeks, so all I have to do is prove I'm still keeping my nose clean, and sticking to my job like….. Well, I have for two years already, and I can call her my daughter in truth."

"I'm glad. I'll talk to Dr. Director, too. Just to cover all the bases. Still, I don't see how anyone can…."

"You should know. Anne has a single objector at every hearing for the past eighteen months," Ron told her. "Odds are, he will be there again."

"Who is it?"

Ron and Shego both glanced at one another.

"Steve Barkin," they both said.

"Dude can carry a grudge like no one else," Ron nodded.

"But, why…..?"

"Remember when 'Miss Go' dumped him? And sicced the dogs on him," Shego sighed. "He apparently never forgave me. And he's trying to make sure no one else does either."

"That was years ago," Kim sputtered.

"Well, it didn't help that when the reverse polarizer wore off I remember I was….not really interested in the guy. His ego isn't apparently as brawny as the rest of him," Shego sighed.

"I'll talk to Dr. Director," Kim told her with a nod.

"I don't really like owing her any more than I already do," Shego told her ruefully.

"She can put it on my tab. I get the feeling she's already more than interested in me anyway after my…..upgrade."

"Right now, you need to focus more than ever, Princess," Shego called her.

Kim grinned.

"You called me Princess. _Shego."_

Shego groaned.

"Listen, goofball, that glow? If your metabolism is anything like mine, it's going to get stronger. A lot stronger now that your metabolism is adjusting to the energies in your system. You need to learn to use it safely. Or you could end up doing…. Well, a lot of damage."

"Like Granite," Kim grimaced.

At the time she had operated on instinct, and never paused to think of what she was actually doing. Afterward, she was genuinely stunned she had launched that big rock guy so far. Or done half of what she had done.

"And retired _twenty_ Henches," Ron added as if knowing her thoughts.

"Man," Kim whined.

"And you still sound like a kid," Shego smiled at her.

"I so do not," Kim huffed.

Shego only smiled.

"Maybe you should move in with me? I can keep an eye on you, and help you manage your powers as we figure out just what you have."

"Actually," Ron spoke up just then. "That was just what Dr. Director suggested while I was talking to her. Well, that, and telling us the Henches would live. No one is sure about Granite, because, you know, he's a walking pile of rock."

"Who is that guy, anyway," Kim huffed. "And why would he be working with Dementor?"

"Granite? No one knows, but he showed up about four years ago, tearing through bank vaults like tissue," Ron told her. "And that hole? Like you used to say, no big. You can tear off his arms, and legs, and sooner or later, they grow back. Or he replaces them, or something, and then he's back meaner than ever."

"Ewwwww," Kim muttered.

"So, Ann? What do you think," Shego asked her, looking past Kim who was obviously working a diversion tactic.

"If it will help, I'll agree to anything," Ann told her.

"I still don't see the problem," Kim sputtered.

"You think your emotional state might be affected by the other stuff Stein did," Ron asked suddenly. "I mean, you've always had a temper, to be honest, but….."

"Ron! They were going to hurt mom!"

"I'm just saying…."

"Ron, I'm as sane as ever. Honestly."

"Which isn't saying much," Shego muttered.

"_Hey_!"

"C'mon, it had to be said," the brunette said with an innocent expression.

"She's got you there, KP," Ron agreed with a grin.

"You, too," she fumed, "What about you," she demanded, eyeing Yori.

"I believe I shall remove myself from this conversation," the ninja girl smiled pleasantly as she made a show of stepping back when Kim eyed her.

"Smart," Shego grinned. "So, coming, loony?"

"I'm not….!"

"Look, you can stay over with me and Amy, and we'll figure out a way to get you on track. Before you end up in a cell of your own."

"Man," Kim sputtered, throwing up her arms. "This tanks," she huffed, stomping for the steps.

"She doesn't mean that," Ann smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I know. She also probably even thinks she can get her way by coming with me," Shego said with a sly smirk.

"She's not," Ron asked.

"Seriously, Ronald? She needs to get a handle on her power, and fast, or she will hurt someone. I don't want her to have to face that kind of disaster."

"Like you did," Ann guessed.

"This is about Kimmie," Shego said quietly. "Hopefully, she can learn from my experience."

"Well, she likes to say that anything is…."

"You, zip it," Shego grumbled at the monkey-master. Then she eyed Yori. "How do you put up with this guy?"

Yori only smiled.

**KP**

"Kim," Amy squealed so loud Shego was certain she was deaf just then as the pair walked into the house she was buying a few blocks from the Possible's own home. "Did you come to see our house?"

"Actually, I'm apparently staying a while," Kim admitted, carrying a single, large suitcase.

Amy squealed again.

"What am I, chopped liver," Shego muttered as Amy hugged Kim fiercely as the babysitter walked into the room.

"Mom, it's Kim," Amy protested, turning to hug her, too.

"You're back. I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and made supper since you seemed delayed," Mrs. Wilkes, her current sitter cut in just then.

"Not at all. In fact, Amy should already be getting ready for bed. It is a school night," she reminded her.

"Mom!"

"Homework?"

"Done," Amy sighed.

"Then let's eat, and then you are heading for bed."

"But, mom!"

"Kim will still be here tomorrow. We have a few things to work on. Scoot. Mrs. Wilkes, would you like to join us?"

"Not this time, Ms. Goe. Brats of my own to corral," the woman smiled. "Kim, it is good to see you back, but do be careful, dear. Those men on TV looked dangerous," she exclaimed as she left.

Kim sputtered, gaping after the woman.

"She probably doesn't remember you that well," Shego grinned. "You'd be surprised how many people have forgotten me," she told her. "Come on, I'll show you a room you can use. We have plenty of room."

"I'll set the table," Amy shouted as Shego led her down the hall.

"So, you lived," Kim said, mentioning that for only the second time since waking.

"It was close. Ron saved my life. I might not have made it if he hadn't been there."

Kim had a faint memory of looking down at her, seeing her bloody, battered figure. It was still all hazy, though.

"I thought you were dead," she murmured, and looked into the room Shego gestured to when she stopped.

"It was close," she said again. "Bath's across the hall. Amy's room is the next one down. "My room is across from hers, and you'll only share a bath with her. My room has a bath of its own."

"Handy," Kim murmured.

"I kind of picked the place out just for that extra bath," she smiled.

Kim chuckled now.

"I'm actually glad you're okay, Shego."

"It's Anne, loon, and I wish you would remember that."

Kim eyed her, and stared right into her eyes as she did.

"But when I look at you, all I see is Shego," Kim protested.

Shego looked uneasy.

"Kim…."

"I meant that as a complement. I…..always liked Shego. As bad as you were, you were still good at heart. I think we both know that."

"And now you're back to insulting me," Shego quipped.

"Don't say that. Even Amy must see there's good in you. Why else would she be here?"

"I killed her family," Shego said quietly now. "I know I can't make up for that, but…."

"You didn't kill anyone. You have never killed. Even at your worst, you never crossed that line," Kim said, tossing down her suitcase. "That was Drakken. Start to end. That lunatic would have killed everyone on the planet if he could have managed it. And wouldn't have hesitated to try."

"Sometimes, you're too nice," Shego sighed. "But let me tell you one thing."

"Yeah," Kim asked.

Shego pointed at her suitcase.

"I am not your mother. Keep your room clean, and don't expect me to pick up after you."

Kim sputtered as Shego turned, and walked back up down the hall.

"Kimmie," she called out.

"What," she huffed, eyeing her dropped suitcase.

"Get in here, and eat, loon. It's past _your_ bedtime, too."

"I'm so not liking this," Kim grumbled, and stalked back up the hall.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**10**

Kim was insane.

Shego was absolutely sure of it by now.

"Get off the roof, loon," she called her not for the first time.

"I wanted to sun," Kim whined, ignoring Shego's expression.

Shego was remembering only when she had woke, found her missing, and ran around frantically trying to find her until she remembered that first particular day. She came outside, looked up, and saw the goofy redhead stretched out in a bikini on a beach towel she had carried up with her.

"The back yard wasn't good enough for you," Shego huffed.

"With all those trees? Too much shade," Kim complained, not moving.

"And what are you planning on doing with all that excess energy this time," she demanded, very grateful Amy was off as school this morning, and not here to see their latest potential conflict.

Kim grinned as she sat up, and looked down at her.

"Sparring?"

Shego groaned.

"I told you, I have to go in to work today. You promised to behave, and work on your meditation techniques. Those are as important as sparring just now. Maybe even more so," Shego told her grimly.

"Fine. Fine. I just forgot you had that work thingy," Kim sighed as she walked to the edge of the roof, somersaulted down, and landed easily before her.

Shego only gasped.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack," she complained.

"Wow, you are getting…"

"Kimmie," she growled.

"Soft. I was going to say soft. Honestly, that roof was no big. I've fallen farther."

Shego shook her head.

Kim was definitely insane.

"Maybe I should call Ann," Shego said blandly, staring at her standing there holding that towel in one hand as she smiled crookedly up at her.

"Shego," Kim groaned. "That's low."

"What, calling your _doctor,"_ she huffed.

"Calling my _mom,"_ Kim huffed. "I'm an adult, too, you know."

"Kim, we're both worried about you, and right now, we're not sure you're….."

"I get it," Kim sulked. "You think my treatment is making me unstable. Like Camille. Don't you?"

"You're not acting….."

"I'm acting like nothing. This is me," Kim swore. "It was always me. It will always be me. Fine. I'll meditate. I'll go inside, pretend to be…a potted plant, and I won't move. You won't even see me move, because I'm sure you have cameras on me, too. Don't you? Don't you," Kim accused.

Shego sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't have cameras on you, screwball," Shego sighed wearily, but secretly thought that might not be a bad idea.

"Just remember, you also have bad guys after you again, and we're still not sure just how well you're going to be able to….."

"I can handle myself," Kim cut in curtly.

"Without killing anyone," Shego asked just as curtly.

Kim looked down as Shego nodded toward her hands.

Kim realized only belatedly that her hands were both clenched into fists, and glowing faintly.

"Mental focus, Kim. Trust me. I live with this every day of my life. Our power isn't like the boys. They can turn it on and off as needed. Our power is always on, and always just under the surface, waiting to explode. And I think you know by now how easy it is for that to happen."

"Fine," Kim muttered, looking away as she willfully cutting off the flow of energy to her hands as she unclenched them. "I get it."

"No, Kim," Shego said quietly, putting hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Please?"

Kim slowly looked up.

"We're worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you."

"Shego…."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Kimmie. Kim. For you, you just went to sleep, and woke up, trying to get back to what you knew. For us. For everyone else. The world kept spinning. It's been spinning for over seven years. A lot has changed. We have changed. Only you're still stuck in time, and…."

Kim frowned up at her.

"What are you saying," Kim stared at her.

"I'm saying, Drakken is gone. Probably dead, like most of us thought you were. I'm saying Shego is gone. I'm Anne now. Just Anne. The world changed, Kim. You need time to adjust….."

Kim pulled free, and turned abruptly, walking toward the house.

"Kim?"

The redhead stopped, glared over her shoulder at her, and glared hard.

"Kim?"

"I get you have to pretend to be someone else. For Amy's sake. For some….stupid expectations everyone shoves on you now. I get that. But when I look at you, I still see Shego. I know you're Shego. And I….."

Kim shook her head, and stormed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Shego sighed, and followed her inside.

"I can make breakfast before I go," she called out, looking around to see where Kim had gone as she did.

There was no answer.

Shego sighed, and went to her room.

The door was open, her suitcase was opened on the floor, clothes tossed around, and she shook her head. Peeking in the bath, she didn't find her there.

"Surely not," she asked, and checked her own room, them Amy's.

"Kim," she called, and ran toward the front again, looking around frantically.

"No, no, no, no," Shego chanted, coming out of the kitchen when she didn't spot her there. "What am I going to tell Ann."

"You don't have to call mom, snitch," a voice complained.

Shego spun around and saw Kim sitting cross-legged on the floor, glaring at her.

"Kimmie," she gasped in confusion.

"What now," Kim sputtered. "And what was with the running and yelling? Maybe you're the one going nuts?"

"Kim, you…. Were you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? I told you, I was going to pretend to be a potted plant. Just like you said," the redhead huffed, and continued to sit near by the side of the couch when Shego knew she had not been there a moment ago.

"No…..way," she frowned, her own admittedly rusty instincts shifting gears as she recalled coming in , seeing not the redhead, but…..

She glanced around.

The palm she belatedly recalled setting near the pleather couch wasn't there now.

She looked back at Kim, and blinked.

"What," the redhead sputtered irritably.

"Kim, I'm going to walk into the kitchen, and make breakfast. Won't be a minute. You keep…meditating. Okay," she smiled.

"Whatever," Kim fumed, obviously still angry. "After all, I'm just your new potted plant," she huffed.

Shego walked into the kitchen, quickly scrambled a few extra eggs, and microwaved some frozen sausages just for speed as she let the toast brown. Tossing everything onto a plate, she walked back into the living room, and looked around.

Kimmie was gone again.

She blinked.

In the very spot she had been sitting was a planter with a small palm that looked….very real.

Until she realized the leaves were feathered with red edging.

"No way," she rasped, and walked over, and pointedly poked the plant.

"Ow! Hey," Kim sputtered, hands going to her face, shimmering back into herself as Kim realized she had poked her near the eye.

"Sorry. Kim….. I think you've got more than we realized."

"What are you talking about."

"Kim, I was shouting when I came in because I thought you had run off."

"In a bikini," Kim squawked, looking down at herself.

"Kim, when I walked in here, I didn't see you. When I just walked in now, I didn't see you. You made yourself look like….. A potted plant."

Kim burst into laughter.

"You sounded so serious," Kim laughed up at her. "So, you poked me to see if I was real?"

"Exactly," Shego said, not even smiling. "Kim, I think you can….shape-shift."

Kim frowned now.

"You're serious?"

"Very."

"Well, snap," Kim frowned now, holding up her hands. "So, I turn into _plants_?"

"What were you thinking about? When you were…..meditating," she asked, not about to accuse her of sulking just then.

"Potted plants," Kim muttered sourly.

"I think you definitely need to focus, Kim. Your power may be a lot more than we realized. Especially with the tech we put into you to stabilize your cells," Shego told her.

Kim just looked up at her.

"I….really need to go. Breakfast is on the table. Try not to make a mess."

Kim shook her head.

"Please, stay inside, and meditate until we get you figured out. I don't want you hurt, Kim. Your mother doesn't want you hurt. We….."

Kim's expression cut her off.

"You know," Shego sighed. "The Seniors risked a lot, and not just money, to save your life. Amy is just one girl out of a few thousand out there likely to cheer your survival. Don't let them down, Princess. If anyone else, don't let them see that even Kim Possible can fail. Just be patient."

"Low blow," Kim complained now, wondering if Shego knew just how much that hurt.

"Didn't mean to be," Shego told her. "Just…. Please. For them, and for me. Stay inside, and behave. Not because I think you're nuts, or a brat."

"Hey!"

"But because I worry about you, too, and I want to help you, but I really have to get to work, or the parole board is going to think I'm already skipping on our deal."

"Just what do you do anyway," Kim asked. "Security expert? Legal consultant? What?"

Shego sighed.

"I wish. Waitress," she admitted with a genuine blush.

"No way," Kim huffed. "You?"

"I'm still not trusted with a lot of things," Shego admitted.

"That still tanks. You? Waitressing? Talk about a waste. I'll talk to…."

"No, no, no. This isn't you. This is me. Me, doing the best I can to show the world that Shego is gone. Not a threat. Not a thief. Not a bad…."

"Not alive," Kim asked quietly.

Shego just stared at her.

"I have to go to work," she said finally. "I'll be in at three."

Kim slowly stood up as Shego walked out the door, and stared down at her hands again.

Then, a slow smile began to creep across her face.

"Potted plants," she murmured, and went to the kitchen to eat. Because she had a full day ahead of her.

Whether Shego knew it, or not.

**KP**

"Then you use the integer here, and….. Oh, hey, Shego," Kim smiled from the table where she was working with Amy doing her homework.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," Kim grinned. "You're late."

Only Shego knew that smile.

"What did you do all day?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly….meditated."

"Yeah," Shego asked, dropping onto a chair, and sighing as Kim noticed she was tired.

"Long day?"

"We had a conference come in for lunch. Those balding business types wanted to nurse that lunch special till supper. Talk about misers," she groaned, kicking off her shoes.

"Want me to make…..?"

"No," Shego groaned at Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm really not that bad at cooking."

"That's not what I've seen. Now, or in the past," Shego huffed.

"Well, I can order take-out like nobody's business," Kim declared.

Amy burst into laughter.

"No take-out. It's not that healthy long-term. I just need a minute, and then I'll make you kids something to eat."

"Kids," Kim muttered now.

"Kim," Shego sighed, genuinely tired just then.

"Just who are you calling a kid, young lady," a very sternly scowling Mrs. Wilkes suddenly sat there, eyeing her curtly.

"Gah! Princess!"

Kim burst into laughter as she changed back to herself, Amy echoing her.

"I figured it out," Kim laughed, looking like herself again.

"How…? You….! I'm going to….. Don't _do_ that," Shego seethed.

"I told you, I figured it out. That meditation stuff really helped. I focus on someone, or something, and I can pretty much become them."

Shego stared at her.

"And that helps your power training, how," Shego demanded curtly.

Kim sighed.

"C'mon, think about it. I have to really focus to change like that. My mind has to be really clear. So, I just have to keep concentrating, and then bringing that kind of clarity to the other ish. Once I master that, it'll be easy. No big."

Shego just stared at her.

"Sometimes, even I can't believe you. You cannot expect me to believe you've already mastered regulating your energies by…..shape shifting!"

Kim lifted her heavy, oak dining table with a forefinger and thumb, easily levering it up, holding it, and then lowering it without even disturbing the glasses of cola she and Amy had been drinking.

"How's that for meditating, Coach Shego," she beamed.

"Now you're showing off. But that doesn't mean you have the same control when under fire. Or stress. You need….."

"To spar," Kim asked with a wide grin, green eyes glittering.

"Doy," Shego moaned, staring at the cocky woman. "Walked right into that one."

"That's okay. I'll let you cook supper, and wait on us first. Why, we wouldn't want you to _strain_ yourself before you can find your walker," Kim smiled blandly.

Shego jaw clenched, and Amy blinked, not sure what was going on now.

"After all, a working mom like you needs her rest. Maybe….."

"Princess," Shego growled. "Time for your next _lessons,"_ she said, eyes all but glowing with fury.

Kim only smiled, and looked at Amy.

"Told you I could still press her buttons. C'mon," Kim all but bounded toward the back door. "Let's play!"

"Doy," Shego groaned, only then noticing Kim was still barefoot, even if she were now wearing those silly loose cargos, with a sloppy tee. "Walked right into that one, too."

"I'm starting to think you guys changed places," Amy giggled as she closed her book to follow her to the door.

"Don't even joke," Shego complained now, not even bothering to put her own shoes back on just then. She didn't think her feet could stand it anyway.

"C'mon, granny," Kim shouted, all but bouncing in her eagerness as she stood there in the middle of the back yard. "Time to _relax_," she beamed.

Shego groaned.

To think, she had volunteered for this.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**11**

"So, you can see, Judge Haskell," Kim smiled as she gestured boisterously to the man in the room with them, "Shego's neighbors were just overreacting. Again. She was helping me master my unexpected energy output, so I could better control the powers that saved my life when she gave me a transfusion that resulted in...well, unexpected bonuses," she concluded as no less than six police officers, and two Global Justice agents filled the sealed courtroom where they had been brought in after Shego's nosy neighbor saw them sparring, and immediately called the law.

If she hadn't known better, Kim would have thought the old woman who did the actual calling was related to Steve Barkin, because she sure did overreact to a little harmless sparring.

The judge, roused from a very nice nap since his own children were off on a trip with his wife just then, merely stared irritably over his bench at the redhead.

"All right, Miss Possible. While you've been….away, your word has always been good. Especially in Middleton. Still, if you're going to be….ah, practicing with Ms. Goe, I suggest you find a reputable dojo, or someplace more….appropriate. That said….."

The man fell silent as the doors to the chamber crashed open, and Kim groaned as she turned to see both Doctors Possible standing there, looking furious.

"Kimberly Anne," James growled.

"No big, dad. It was just a….."

"I think you'd better be quiet, dear," Ann said as they walked in, and only then revealed that Dr. Director herself was right behind them.

"Judge Haskell," the one-eyed senior agent nodded. "I just got your call. Sorry for the delay. Security issues," she stated blandly.

"Yes, well, Miss Possible has managed to smooth over the misunderstanding well enough," the judge allowed.

"Did she? Did she point out she was supposed to also be lying low so certain elements wouldn't know where she had gone after the last attack on her."

"Eep," was Kim's only reply.

"Or have you forgotten that Jack Hench recently raised his bounty on your head to five hundred million dollars."

Not one policy officer there didn't gape, or whistle.

"That's been confirmed," one of the GJ agents already present asked.

"Confirmed," Betty nodded. "Jack's gotten serious after she took out Granite. How many could do that, without even trying," she stated flatly as her single eye raked Kim.

"Dr. Director, it wasn't like I was…."

"Enough," the woman barked. "It may be belated, but you are still a de facto agent of Global Justice, and therefore under my authority. As of now, you're going into special custody. And you _will_ follow orders, young lady, for your own good."

Kim glared now.

"Follow…..orders," she grit out.

"Kim," Shego murmured. "Calm down."

"Kim," Ann snapped, and Kim shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm calm. I'm a freaking _potted plant_," she quipped, making Shego groan, and the others look at her oddly.

"Judge, how trustworthy are these officers?"

"Very," the man said without hesitation.

"Excellent, then what we say here is off the record, and will never be repeated under penalty of law. International law," Betty Director stated firmly as she eyed the men, who only stared evenly, not reacting beyond one man, who simply nodded.

"Special Agent Goe. Your report. Is Agent Possible's stability critical?"

"She's…..borderline. Right now, she could go either way, and she's so frustrated, this crap isn't helping," Shego told her. "But, there is a new development. One I will not repeat here," she said, eyeing Kim with a potent glower. "Just tell me Amy's okay?"

"Your daughter was sent home with a suitable sitter the moment we arrived. My man has assured her you will be fine."

"Not Du," Shego groaned. "Please, don't tell me….."

"Agent Du is an adequate….."

"He'll be lecturing to her all night. And guess who she'll be blaming," Shego huffed.

Kim suddenly snickered.

"Kimberly," Betty growled.

"Du? C'mon, we both know he's still got that stick up his…."

"Kim!"

"Kimmie," Shego groaned even as Ann snapped at her.

"What? He always did. You think he would have relaxed after all….this….time…."

"Kimmie? Pumpkin," Shego asked, moving quickly to catch her.

"Whoa," the redhead shook her head. "That was….weird."

"What is it," Ann asked.

"I just had this…..feeling. Like….. Like….. _Move,"_ Kim shouted, and shoved Shego one way, even as she jumped, grabbing her parents in both arms, and rolling away from where they had been.

Just as the leg of a massive robot slammed down right where they had been.

"Oh, c'mon," Shego shouted as she looked up at the robot tearing into the courthouse. "I'm retired!"

"You're about to be," a burly man wearing an eye patch like Betty's, if over the opposite eye, cackled as a tiny, hairless dog barked furiously at his side. "And my annoying _younger_ sibling, too? This is a bonus. Kim Possible, a traitor, _and_ a hated rival, all in one swoop," Gemini declared as his robot's other leg now stomped down, the officer, and agents all firing ineffectually at the metal behemoth. "Today, WEE shall be victorious!"

"That's a Drakken robot," Shego spat. "I thought you mothballed those wrecks," she shot a glare Betty's way as the woman moved to avoid a massive claw aimed her way.

"I knew I should have stayed home," Ian Haskell complained, running for cover as more of the ceiling came down.

"We did. Obviously, we missed one," Betty shouted back.

"Shego, you say that's Drakken's work," Kim turned to eye the robot now after ensuring her parents were safe from falling rubble.

"Yes! I'd recognize that design anywhere."

"Then I know just where to hit," Kim smiled, her hands abruptly bursting into glowing, white energies as she raced forward, rolled to avoid a claw aimed her way, then used that arm to spring up, and land on the robot's head.

Where she promptly smashed her joined fists down at the base of the monstrous construction's nape.

Sparks began to fill the air with acrid smoke, and Gemini howled as he banged a metal fist on a panel in vain.

"This is not over. WEE shall finally claim it all, you'll see," he crowed, just before a pod of some kind exploded out of the top half of the robot, and vanished into the dark skies.

"Wow, he sure sounds nuttier than ever," Kim exclaimed as she jumped clear of the falling robot.

Betty and Shego both just stared at her.

"Pumpkin," Shego said quietly. "Who just jumped onto to a giant robot without batting an eye?"

Kim looked around, the officers and agents just gaping at her.

"What? That? That was no big," she frowned.

Ann only sighed, and shook her head.

"Honestly, I've faced worse."

"You see what we're dealing with," Shego turned to Betty.

Dr. Director eyed Kim, and nodded.

"I stopped the loopy robot. What's the problem," the redhead complained.

"Take a look around, Kimberly. You tell me, was this a successful mission," Betty demanded.

Kim glanced around, and grimaced.

Judge Haskell, limping from cover, covered in plaster and dust from the shattered ceiling grimaced her way. One of the officers was helping another, as the rest spread out to check for others that might be trapped or injured. The agents were calling in emergency crews, and checking for possible gas or water leaks. If there were no true casualties, it was due to the late hour, and the fact most of the people usually present were already home.

She grimaced herself now.

The courthouse itself was likely a loss until it could be repaired.

"Not especially," she said quietly.

"It's not completely your fault," Betty told her firmly. "But, you escalated matters. You never should have been here. Even Gemini wouldn't have known you were here, or going to be here, if you had stayed quiet, and followed orders."

"How was I to…..?"

Betty, Shego, and Ann all stared at her.

Kim sighed, and seemed to deflate.

"Guess an apology wouldn't be enough," she asked, looking mostly at the judge.

"Kimberly, we don't blame you. Do you know how many times we've been hit even while you were gone? These madmen can't seem to let go of your apparent rivalry. Still, I have to admit, Dr. Director is right. Things have escalated of late. So, when are you going to get yourself cleared for action, so you can remind them to stop butting into our lives," he all but demanded of her.

Kim glanced around again.

Drawing a deep breath, her eyes seemed to glitter with energy, and Shego tensed herself, but Kim only nodded, more to herself, than not.

"Okay. Straight out, what do I need to do," Kim demanded of all of them.

"Get control of yourself," Shego said when everyone eyed her.

"I have control….."

"Princess," Shego demanded. "Look at the robot. Tell me you meant to do that?"

Kim followed the accusing finger pointed not at her, but at the fallen mechanical behemoth. She scowled as she saw the impact point where her fists had slammed unerringly into the base of the control interface Drakken built into all his designs.

She didn't have a Kimmunicator just then, but she had figured it she took it out the old-fashioned way, it would shut down the entire robotic systems. She was right. What she had miscalculated, again, was the force she had used. The interface was gone. Shattered when her fists almost tore right through the external plating to half sever the mechanical head from the blockish body.

"Tell me what would have happened it that had been a _man,"_ Shego demanded.

Kim looked pale, but shook her head.

"I wouldn't have hit anyone that hard. I wouldn't," she told her.

"Until we know that for certain, you are unfit for duty," Betty told her. "Agent Goe. We're going to have to bring you both in for….intensive training."

"Amy….."

"For now, your daughter might as well come in with us. It's obvious, knowing Sheldon, we might have inadvertently painted a target on her if that idiot realizes just who was present at your home when the authorities were called."

Shego swore.

"We'll call the boys," Ann told her. "We'll get them to set you up a security system for your place over the weekend, Anne," she assured her.

"Can't hurt," Shego sighed, knowing the Possible house was all but inviolate of late after all the tinkering those two borderline madmen had done growing up.

Only an idiot would attack that house head-on these days, which explained why no one had bothered them while Kim was at home.

"Okay. Okay, but what about my….official status? I don't want to risk losing Amy over this. That would crush her….."

"I think I can manage that," Ian told her kindly.

"And Barkin," Kim asked knowingly. "Honestly, why is he even involved? _That_ guy is a nutcase."

"I don't think Steve will be an issue," Ian Haskell smiled slyly. "If he never hears about the special parole session to terminate your legal issues on the basis of time served, and behavior," the judge informed Shego with a smirk. "Then he can't be there to complain. Just get our girl back on her feet, Ms. Goe, and let her go after these….villains."

"With pleasure," Shego smiled now.

"Sounds like a plan. When do we start, Shego," Kim pointedly called her.

Shego groaned.

"I'm sending a transport to your house in…..forty minutes. Be packed and ready. Agent Fyne, Agent Badd, you'll escort the ladies until the transport arrives."

"And where are we going?"

"Need to know," Betty said, looking around.

"C'mon, we need to know if we should pack bikinis, or parkas," Kim huffed knowingly.

Betty smiled.

It wasn't an expression Kim cared for at the best of times.

"I believe you should be ready for anything," she told her.

"Man," Kim groaned.

"Now, before we leave, Shego," she called her, too. "Just what did you need to say about Kim," she asked. "We can talk in my transport before I leave."

"Uh, Kim, let's go. Ann, you might want to be there for this one."

"Anne," the neurosurgeon sighed. "How bad….?"

"It's….connected," she told her. "Better be ready. Kim's about to surprise all of us again."

"I'd better join you," James sighed, looking and sounding as if he would rather not.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Betty drawled in Shego's direction.

**KP**

"I admit it," the somber agent said a few minutes after she closed the hatch on her private jet parked outside the nearly devastated courthouse. "That surprises me."

Kim grinned, and shifted back from the exact image of Dr. Director, in Kim's clothes, and then back to herself.

"I can do more."

"This morning, I thought she ran off. She didn't. She turned herself into a very convincing….plant," Shego told them as they sat in the jet, eyeing Kim.

"I had potted plants on my mind. For some reason," Kim grinned at Shego.

"God, you are so…..loopy," Shego complained.

"I am so not loopy," Kim sputtered.

"Completely loopy. Tell them where I found you when I woke up. Go on."

"I was….sunning."

"I do understand that energy absorption is an integral part of…."

"She was on the roof," Shego cut Betty off. "In a bikini. My neighborhood is not used to that kind of thing. At all. Which is why the police were called when Kim decided to smash me into a tree in our neighbor's yard."

"Is the tree all right," James asked knowingly.

"It….kind of fell down," Kim blushed now.

"Kind of," Shego glared at her. "You put me _through_ the tree, you loon."

"You could take it," Kim protested.

"You were supposed to be learning to pull your punches," Shego countered.

"Okay, okay. Can I help if you excite me. I mean," she immediately blushed, "You got me excited. I mean, I mean, I was excited. Heat of the moment. I was…. I think I'll stop talking now," Kim groaned as they all eyed her.

"Are you sure the interface is holding," Dr. Director turned to James.

"It's perfect. Only whatever else she's doing, Kim must be subconsciously accessing its programming to be able to consciously alter her own physiology. Which, I'll admit, wasn't part of the plan. Then again, a lot of what we did was…..theoretical, and highly experimental," the scientist admitted.

"Not to mention borderline ethical," the agent told them all. "So, I suggest we never mention the details of this one to anyone. Ever," she stressed as she eyed Kim.

"Why does everyone always look at me," she demanded hotly. "I haven't even said anything."

"You let the judge know about Shego's role in your….resurrection," she pointed out.

"Like anyone with two active brain cells couldn't figure that one out," she sputtered. "Face it, the similar genetic sequences of our energy forms, and quantum expressions are too analogous not to be assessed on a comparative basis," she swore.

Ann blinked, as Shego just blurted, "Huh?"

"What," Kim sputtered. "It's obvious."

"Interesting," Betty murmured.

"Adrenalin," James Possible suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Pardon," Shego asked.

"Of course," Dr. Director and Ann both echoed.

"We didn't think to compensate for adrenalin surges. And let's face it, Kimmie-cub. You are one high-strung, bundle of….."

"She's an adrenalin junky," Shego snapped. "Just tell it like it is."

"Says the overflowing pot," Kim huffed, glaring at her.

"I can't believe we overlooked that," Ann told her husband.

"Can you adjust….something," Betty asked them.

"Oh, heavens, no," James told her blandly. "By now, the nannite-interface is absorbed into her cells on a….well, very deep level. Everything is….set. Kim just needs to…..find her own degree of control over it. The same way she did when she first started her fighting, and learned to control her body, and reflexes."

"I can do that," Kim cheered.

Everyone eyed her.

"I can," Kim fumed.

"Kimberly," Betty said ominously as she hit the control to reopen the hatch. "Pack your parka."

"You're kidding," Kim gasped. "Right? _Right,"_ she squeaked.

Dr. Director never replied as they left the jet, and she closed the hatch behind them, taking off once they were clear.

"She was joking," Kim turned to Shego.

Shego only sighed.

"Let's go, loony," she said, and dragged Kim toward the Possible's minivan.

"Say, I meant to ask. Where's my Roth?"

No one answered.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**12**

"So, how's she doing," a familiar face asked as Ron answered his communicator on his way back from a mission.

"Getting on everyone's nerves," Dr. Director told him. "And I mean everyone's. I've never seen Shego so rattled in years," the woman actually grinned as her smile filled the screen.

"Or so alive," Ron guessed.

"We all missed her, but I think Shego took her…..disappearing hardest. Frankly, I think there is more than any of us guessed between them. But she is doing better."

"Shego, or Kim," Ron asked with a chortle.

"Both? Shego's getting better at teaching Kim to control herself. After Kim knocked down our gym," she stated blandly.

"Knocked down…..a whole gym," Ron echoed, his eyes all but crossing as Yori flew their mini-jet back just then.

Just as well, because his mind was trying to shut down just then.

"You're saying KP knocked down a whole building," Ron exclaimed.

"To be fair, it was an accident," Dr. Director admitted.

"A hole in the wall is an accident," Ron sputtered. "A hole in the roof is an accident. A whole _building,"_ he exclaimed.

"Actually, I think she might have done it on purpose. Unless, of course, she really didn't _know_ that support beam was holding up the entire ceiling."

"Kim," Ron scoffed.

"Well, at the time, she was pretty upset at both of us. Me, and Shego," Dr. Director clarified.

"And you covered for her?"

"Because if Kim was being spiteful, even my superiors might take a second look at her value, and consider sending her somewhere worse."

"Worse than there," Ron huffed, knowing where Kim had been sent for 'training,' and knowing he had not liked it either. He could imagine how someone like Kim was taking it.

"All that aside, that's not why I called."

"No?"

"No. We can't find anyone besides Shego to safely spar with her, to test her current control. We're hoping you'd come in, and try. Just to test how well she's really managing without some of her people being…..hurt."

"Okay, I can see that. Do I need a clearance code."

"Only if you want to get past the defense grid in one piece," Betty told him with a faint smirk of her own.

"Man," Ron sighed.

"Transmitting it to your onboard computer now," she assured him. "Yori should be getting it now."

"Hai, Ron-San," his partner, and long-time fiancée nodded from beside him in the pilot's seat. "We have the proper clearances now. Shall I change our course?"

"Might as well. I don't suppose you can tell my folks we aren't making it back as planned this time?"

Some things are beyond the call of duty," Betty Director demurred, having met his mother.

"Fine. Later," Ron sighed, and closed the transmission.

Yori smirked at him.

"Ron-San, you took down the Crimson Guard, faced the Cult of the YoNo, and yet you still fear your mother?"

"Well, duh," Ron sputtered. "You've never really seen her mad yet."

"And your father," she smiled teasingly.

"Dad? He doesn't get mad. He just drives you insane with statistics," Ron sighed.

Yori only smiled.

"So, that explains it," she grinned.

"You, woman, have been hanging around _Shego_ too long," he complained.

Yori only laughed at his expression.

**KP**

"Kimmie," Shego walked into the barracks where Kim was laying stretched out in a GJ jumpsuit, hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling with a very familiar mulish expression on her face.

It almost made her laugh.

"What now," Kim complained without looking her way. "More hoops for the trained bear?"

"Nope. You're not a trained bear," Shego sighed.

Kim glanced toward her.

"Trained bears are smarter," the older woman declared authoritatively.

Kim scowled all the darker.

"Actually, I thought you would like to know. Bets called in Ron and Yori to be your new dance partners. Prove you can handle them without putting them in ICU, and she'll believe you're under control. Consider it a GJ proving gounds _final,"_ Shego told her.

Kim sat up, her face lighting up in the same instant.

"Really? I just have to beat them without hurting them, and we're out of here?"

"That's the deal," Shego nodded with a faint, if knowing smile.

"No big," Kim grinned, and jumped up.

"Boots," Shego pointed.

"I don't need…."

"I hate to say it, but….regulation uniform, Kimmie. It's part of the drill just now," she reminded her not for the first time in the weeks since they had come to the testing grounds for certain agents.

Kim muttered, but reached for her socks draped over her boots she had pulled off the moment she was free of the exercise yard. No one trusted her inside a building again just now. So all workouts were now outside, whatever the weather.

It didn't help the GJ training grounds they were currently occupying was a North Atlantic island that seemed to have one weather pattern. Wet, and dreary. She spent more time drying off than not, and if she had seen the sun at all that month, it was because it was on the television, watching weather from other locations.

"Remind me never to come back here, okay," Kim demanded as she laced up her boots after pulling them on. "And I mean that. Never."

"I'm pretty sure that's why Bets picked this place. That, and because no one could find this dump through all the fog," she added.

Kim had to agree.

Wet, dreary, and an almost constant fog, the place would have been a perfect background for some Gothic films.

"I can't believe Amy actually likes it here," she muttered.

"She's having an adventure. She's been in that orphanage so long she probably thought it was all she'd ever….."

"I can't believe I never thought to check on her. I mean, back then," Kim frowned. "I knew her…"

"Kim," Shego shook her head. "Even you can't save everyone. Sometimes, you have to trust that others have your back."

"Like you," Kim smiled at her now as she stood up.

"Strangely enough, yes. You ready? Your monkey-master should be here soon."

"Not mine," Kim frowned. "Not in….years," Kim realized.

"You okay with Yori being here, too?"

"Yeah. It's not like that. It's just…. I'm still used to Ron being my partner. I know he's still my friend, but….."

"I know. You still have catching up to do. You'll get there."

"I'm just glad you're here with me," Kim blurted out, and impulsively hugged her.

Shego tensed, stunned at the sudden contact, and then shook her head as the redhead all but loped out of the barracks, and shouted back, "C'mon, let's go see if he's here yet!"

Even as she left the barracks, she spotted Amy, carrying an umbrella, heading for the exercise yard the minute Kim went dashing across the 'yard.' It was as if she kept her nose clued to the window of their quarters, waiting to see when Kim might be going to work out.

She had to grin at her new daughter's antics sometimes.

But she was happy the girl had been coming to life since she met her. Just as she was very grateful that GJ had supplied a competent tutor to keep her up with her classes. Likely ahead, knowing Middleton schools as she did by then.

"You finished already," she called to her as she walked toward her to join Amy on her way to the exercise field.

"Yep. Agent Colson let me go early today after I passed my history test. He says I'm pretty bright," she preened.

"Never doubted it," Shego informed her, wrapping an arm around her.

"So, what are you doing today," Amy asked.

"Me, nothing. They are," she pointed, seeing a sleek, black mini-jet coming in low over the beach just then that was just visible through the haze that wasn't too thick this afternoon.

"Is that….?"

"Stoppable is going to drill Kimmie today. We're going to find out if she can manage with him, and go from there."

"Cool. I can watch, can't I," she asked.

"Have I ever denied you anything, kiddo," Shego smiled down at her, finding she was fast coming to really love the teenage girl at her side.

Amy only beamed.

"C'mon, Stoppable is landing now, so he should be here soon."

"Kim seems excited," Amy pointed out, eyeing the redhead running around the track, giving occasional yips as she easily scaled hurdles, or barriers that were part of her obstacle course. So easily that some of the agents on staff had been stunned the first time she ran the course.

Shego knew better.

Kim had always made things look easy, even when she was just a junior cheerleader, trying to make people take her seriously.

Even Shego had underestimated her at the start. She had quickly learned better, though. She smiled, remembering other times. Admittedly fun times. Fun to her, at least. Some were not so much fun, but Kim…. Kim was always there, in the middle of all her memories.

Until she wasn't.

She remembered all too well laying in that hospital bed, recovering from what was a serious injury even for her as Bets walked in to lay down the law. It was the only time she could remember the gruff, no-nonsense woman being caught off-guard. That had been the day she bluntly told the agent she quit.

'_I'm done_,' she had told Betty flatly after she had unloaded on her. '_What do I need to get out? To be free_?'

Betty had told her, and Shego had willingly gone to jail. Jumped all the hoops. Stayed in jail, and stayed quiet. Did her time, and her parole, and even took the crappy job that was all she could find, or was allowed, since no one wanted to trust her with anything critical in spite of Global Justice backing her apparent repentance.

"Mom," Amy questioned, looking up at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Sure, kiddo," she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute. And you had a weird look on your face."

"A weird look," Shego exclaimed.

"Yeah. Really weird," Amy nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, munchkin. Let's go watch Kimmie kick Ronald's butt," she laughed, seeing Stoppable and Yori in the back of a glorified golf cart heading their way.

Amy only smiled.

And never let go of Shego's hand.

"Heard you needed some help blowing this dump," Ron grinned as Shego joined him and Yori at Kim's side after she loped over to join the arriving ninja.

"This is a graded exercise," a grim agent with a hatchet face Kim didn't exactly care for as Ron nodded.

"I remember the drill. Point system?"

"Of course. The points, however, will be negative in Agent Possible's case. Bear that in mind," Agent Tagg told Kim. "You do unnecessary damage to your partner, or the surrounding terrain, and you lose points."

"That tanks," Kim fumed now. "Stuff happens in a real fight. You can't always control collateral damage," she pointed out.

"No, you can't," Agent Tagg agreed, holding up his clipboard to scribble something on it. "However, you can minimize said damage. You'll be using the simulated town in Grid Three," he pointed across the track. Scenario Nine," he told them. "You do recall…..?"

"How could I forget," Ron sighed.

"Indeed. Pick your starting points, and engage," the agent told them. "Ladies," he said knowingly as he looked back at Shego and Amy, "I believe you might want to stay clear for this one."

Shego only snorted.

Amy was still grinning as she shook her head.

**KP**

"You destroyed the _entire_ town," Betty Director exclaimed as she eyed Kim on the monitor during their assessment conference.

"I was making a point," Kim scowled.

"Destroying an entire town?"

"A simulated town. But was one of the simulated civilians hurt? Was Ron hurt?"

Betty eyed Agent Tagg, who was the only other person in the room with Kim just then.

"Agent Stoppable was barely able to contain her, ma'am, but she did not do more than bruise, or batter him."

"Nothing critical?"

"What's critical is this monumental waste of my time," Kim huffed. "Look," she said, and held up a finger that suddenly glowed bright white.

She slammed the finger right through the center of Agent Tagg's clipboard, and jerked it back without ever doing more than poking a neat hole through it, and the papers on it.

"See? Total control. No collateral damage. No unnecessary damage."

"Yet two weeks ago, you brought down an entire building," Dr. Director reminded her.

"I got better," Kim grumbled. "Jeez, you make one little mistake."

"Suddenly, I'm beginning to understand _Shego_ a lot better," the senior agent declared as she eyed Kim. "The energy permeating your systems must over-stimulate you to the point of overriding impulse control, and….."

"So, do I pass, or not," Kim cut her off.

Betty's right hand rose to cover her lower jaw as she took on her thoughtful pose on screen. She eyed Kim like that for a full three minutes before she spoke again.

"One last test, Agent Possible, and we'll release you from medical, and clear you for full, active duty again."

"Bring it," Kim grinned now. "I can totally handle anything."

"We shall see. Agent Tagg, Scenario Fourteen-Alpha. Standard agents only. Volunteers. No sims."

"Understood," the grim man nodded, eyeing his clipboard, and his paperwork, with a cold stare.

"What is that one?"

"Let's just say," Tagg told her as he gave her a cool look. "That if you pass it without _any_ collateral damage, or unnecessary damage to life and limb….. And I'm talking of others' life and limb here….."

"I get it," Kim fumed.

"You pass, and you're clear," Betty told her. "You fail, and you _will_ need that parka," Betty said, obviously not joking.

"No big," Kim told her. "When, and where."

"I'll let you know," Agent Tagg said with a grim smirk as he looked from his clipboard, to Betty, and then to Kim.

"Good luck," Dr. Director said before the screen went blank. "You'll need it."

Even Kim wasn't sure who she was talking to as the screen went dark.

"Oh, and Possible," Agent Tagg said as he wrote on the bottom of his papers again.

"Yes," she asked suspiciously.

"Two points off for extraneous collateral damage," he told her, tapping his clipboard.

"Man!"

"Which means, technically, you failed this session by basis of point elimination."

"I hope you volunteer," Kim glowered at him.

The man merely arched a single, bushy brow as she stalked out of the room.

_To Be Continued….._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**13**

"You okay," Shego checked in on her after she returned to her barracks, where she was currently the only female in residence. Technically speaking.

Shego and Amy were housed in private quarters with the other 'staff.' That left Kim as the only one in the barracks, and often alone. Which she absolutely hated at the best of times.

Shego, knowing that, spent as much time with her as she could, but even she knew Kim needed time to just sit and think, or meditate, as part of her training.

"It's just, I thought that was it. Last hoop for the bear. Then Betty goes and tosses out another one," she sulked, sitting on her bunk, and looking more than a little disgusted.

"It's what she does. Grown-up world, Kim. Grown-up rules. Even I had to follow them in the end," Shego smiled wanly.

"Well, it still tanks."

"Not arguing."

"And that Tagg failed me. Took off two more points just because I _dented_ his stupid clipboard."

"He probably didn't like that."

"He annoyed me," Kim muttered.

"I imagine the feeling is mutual. Stoppable told me a lot of stories about the guy. He's the one that trained him for GJ ops, too, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Tagg was one of their best covert operatives in the field for a while."

"And he ended up here?"

"It was a while back. A new guy popped up at the time, and Tagg took him on. Calls himself Blaster. One of Jack's new high-tech baddies. Tagg drove him off, but it almost killed him. It cost him, and he can't do more than walk now even after all the treatment they had to give him. He chose to take this gig rather than retire. He's devoted like that."

Kim grumbled.

"Now I feel sorry for him."

"Don't. The man is a jerk. He's a committed jerk, but he's still a jerk. Point is, Kimmie, I learned the hard way that just because you can show off, doesn't mean you should."

Kim sighed, and eyed Shego who was sitting next to her just then.

"I get it. I guess I have been….showing off."

"I know you, Princess," she called her again. "You're restless, and frustrated, and just want to go out and show everyone that you're still as good as you ever were. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Kim said slowly, and then shook her head.

"Guess part of me is still asleep, and trying to wake up. "I should know better. I want to do better. But….."

"I know all about new toys, Kim," Shego told her. "When I woke up, and realized that comet hadn't killed us, I thought nothing could touch me. Certainly nothing could stop me. And I proved it. And kept proving it. Until the hero gig just wasn't enough. I had to prove I could do anything. Absolutely anything, and no one could tell me no."

"Yet you went to work for Drakken," Kim asked.

"At the time, it started as just a job. Just that. It paid well, and I got plenty of perks. A girl like me, that was all I cared about. Then. Even I started to get bored, and even considered getting out back then. Until a cocky cheerleader started showing up, and things got really interesting," Kim was told. "I felt alive again. I felt a rush I hadn't felt since the comet. And I had to prove I was still better than anyone. Better than you."

"So, I kept you in evil," Kim murmured.

"No. I did. I could have quit. Even then, I could have quit. You even gave me the chance, more than once, but I didn't take it. Even Drew had the chance to quit, but even I didn't realize how blind he could be. Until he almost killed us all."

"Yeah. Was he….?"

"Most likely vaporized. Along with half our guys. The lucky ones."

"I….have hazy memories of the aftermath. Frankly, I was surprised I even survived. I don't recall much afterwards myself," Kim admitted.

"Bonnie guessed you were running on instinct at the time. Still, you obvious guessed right. They kept you alive long enough for us to save you."

"Who knew I would end up owing Bonnie Rockwaller a favor," she laughed, then shook her head. "Or rather, Bonnie Senior," she sighed.

"My point is, Kim. We grew up. Now it's your turn."

Kim eyed her, and shook her head again.

"Are you telling me to quit?"

"No," Shego told her. "I'm telling Kim Possible that she doesn't have to be the center of the world, or a heroine any longer. She can be whatever else she wants. She can even let herself relax, and find her own way. You can still be a silly agent, if you want. Or a teacher, or….."

"A waitress," Kim smirked.

Shego sighed, and looked away.

"I'm sorry. That was mean. It's just, of all the things I ever thought you'd do….."

"It wasn't really my choice."

"So, maybe it's time Shego started making her own choices again, too," Kim suggested.

"Kim….."

"Shego," Kim shocked her, putting a hand over her own nearest her. "I may never have liked what you were doing, but I always respected you. Always. You made bad choices, but I never felt you were really a bad person. And I know, absolutely know, you have much more to offer the world than being able to carry a tray to a table."

"It does pay well. I work at Chez Eliite," she smiled.

"Betty's doing, I don't doubt. Or you likely wouldn't even have that. Am I right?"

Shego didn't reply.

"So, are you really a special agent. Or did she just adlib that one?"

Shego laughed.

"Technically, I am on payroll. I think it's more a leash to ensure I don't run off, than not, though. I don't really do anything. You know, no active work, anyway. Not that I really care."

"You have a daughter now," Kim said after a moment. "I can tell she already loves you, too. Just as you obviously care for her. So, why not give her more? Why not show her what I already know. That her mom can be crazy, and unpredictable, but absolutely wonderful, too."

Shego chuckled.

"Aren't I supposed to cheering you up, Princess," she smiled.

"I kind of like it when you call me that," Kim smiled.

"Do you," Shego asked, staring at her, then down at her hand still covering hers. "Kim….."

"I…..kind of like you, too. I think I always have."

"Whoa," Shego murmured.

"Not pushing anything," Kim said quickly, blushing, and holding both hands up in protest. "Just saying, you need a friend," Kim told her, "I'm here. Okay?"

"Sounds good, Kim," Shego told her. "So, I better let you get some rest. Even I haven't found out what this new scenario is, but from what I can tell, it's got even Tagg on edge. You might want to get some rest, and really focus on control while you can."

"No big," Kim smiled.

"You know, Kimberly," she sighed. "Sometimes….."

"Yeah," Kim asked, eyeing Shego when she trailed off as he pushed to her feet.

"Forget it. You know what? Do what you just told me," Shego told her. "Be yourself, and be careful. Well, as careful as you can be being yourself."

Kim burst into laughter.

"Go tuck Amy in. I'm fine, you loon."

"Oh, no. I'm the responsible adult now. You're still the loon."

"As if," Kim grinned, and stretched out on her bed. "Night, Shego."

"Goodnight, Princess," Shego said, and snapped off the overhead lights before leaving the barracks.

And found she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she walked back to her own quarters.

"How is she," Agent Tagg asked when he met her at the door to the staff housing.

"Still hoping you'll volunteer to lead the charge."

"Indeed. What do you think of her state of mind, Ms. Goe? Is she….?"

"I think she can handle whatever you throw at her. The question is, will she handle it in the way you want, or expect, or will she do it in her own way. That's anyone's guess," Shego told him. "Because the Kim Possible I remember never did anything expected. It's part of what made her…..so good."

"Point taken."

"She told me about the clipboard. Did you really fail her over that?"

"No," Agent Tagg grinned now. "I just told her I did to assess her mental state."

"And," Shego asked.

"I'm surprised she didn't snap _me_ in half."

Shego did laugh now.

"So am I. She was pretty tweaked when I went to talk to her."

"Good. When we start the new scenario, I'm going to tweak her even more. We're going to see if she breaks. And you can't say a word."

"So, am I involved?"

"Indirectly. I need you and your daughter in operation control at 0100."

"That early?"

"Everyone expects a midnight test. It's after that they relax, and let their guard down."

"Clever," Shego admitted, but wondered if that were a universal truth.

"I do have a degree of experience," he remarked.

"I've heard. Was Stoppable really that bad?"

"When he first showed, he had unbelievable power, and skill. Only he was chaotic, and random to the point that he was still his own worst enemy at times. Not discounting his own ninja friends, I'd like to think we helped him get over that."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I could tell you some stories about him," she grinned. "It's a wonder he even survived those first years."

"I've heard," the man grinned again, proving he was human. "Which also proves you never know who might be of value in our field in the end."

"True. So, do I get a clue?"

"Let's just say, _I'm_ going to enjoy it."

"I figured that."

"Just remember, you need to be in Ops at 0100. Because a minute later, knowing Possible, this whole facility is likely going to be a _war zone_."

"Whoa."

**KP**

She wasn't sure what woke her.

A feeling.

Something niggling away at the back of her conscious mind even while she dreaming about chasing Shego around an open field, both of them completely naked.

It was, a very weird dream.

Then she was suddenly opening her eyes, dream all but forgotten, and a burly Hench was bringing a knife down right at her chest.

She exploded off the bed, even as she kicked the man away, and realized five other Henches were in the barracks, checking the beds, and covering her.

"Don't just stand there, shoot her," another Hench shouted, raising his own weapon.

Kim flew through the air, somersaulting, and tumbling endlessly as she dodged their gunfire, and felt a pulse of adrenalin surge, and her body felt…..lighter than air. She stopped to punch a Hench, driving him back against a wall.

Another hit a locker when she kicked him, and the others fell back, one shouting, "Get the ordinance locked on. Shell this whole place, level it all," he ordered as he left the barracks with the others.

"Shell," she echoed, even as a shrill, but familiar whistle followed a near distant booming, and she yelped, and leapt out a nearby window wearing only her pajamas.

She rolled to her feet a moment after the entire barracks exploded, and looked toward the burning staff quarters, already aflame, and cried out, "Shego!"

"The _traitor_ is gone," another Hench, leading twenty-odd more her way, laughed. "You'll get no help from her this time. By the time GJ realizes what happened, we'll be gone, and so will you," the masked Hench crowed.

Kim stared at him, and barely ducked the glowing baton Henches apparently still favored aimed her way.

"You…..?"

The man grunted, recovering from her move, and aimed the staff at her again with a side swing.

"_You hurt my Shego_," she thundered, and white energies coursed around her as she all but plunged into the group with fists and feet both flying. "Where is she? Where," she demanded. "What did you do to Amy? What did you do," she shouted, every word punctuated with a punch, or kick.

Men went flying, and the last few conscious fled the field as one called in "Plan B! Plan B!"

She heard the reverberations even a she turned to see three-legged robots heading up from the beach toward her. Five of them, armed with lasers in the center of their clawed hands, all aimed at her.

"What is it with you guys, and robots," Kim complained, and raced not away, but directly at the nearest robot.

"Who sent you," she demanded, grabbing the nearest claw, and turning it manually to blast one of the others.

A second robot exploded before their AIs compensated, and cut the laser fire, and started trying to just grab, or smash her.

She jumped away, kicked a leg, and realized the other two were able to manage without that third limb.

She just growled, grabbed another leg on the same robot, and heaved.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the robot lurched, coming up belatedly off the ground as Kim swung it around, smashing into a fourth target, and then only one robot remained.

"Move in. Flank, and fire from all angles," a Hench shouted from behind her. "Don't let her escape."

"I'm getting really tired of you guys. Who sent you? Where is Shego? Where is Amy? _Talk,"_ she demanded, and jumped up on top of the last robot, tore out its control matrix, and then leapt down in what seemed an almost suicidal plunge into the hail of laser and gunfire all around her.

She seemed to dance manically through the deadly firestorm, and kept going, and men began to fall again as they had to stop shooting again, switching to batons again for fear of hitting their own allies.

"Where are they," she demanded with every punch. "Where, where, where," she chanted, and kept wading through the Henches until only one stood there.

"Ready to talk," Kim growled, advancing on the last Hench standing.

"Ready to listen," Agent Tagg asked, pulling off his mask.

Kim faltered, gaping as her clenched fists slowly dropped.

"You….?"

She looked around, eyeing the men, some still groaning, most unconscious.

"I have a very interesting analysis, Agent Possible," he told her. "Ready to listen," he asked again.

She walked up to him, panting, but not much, and just snarled, "Is Shego safe?"

"Doy," Shego drawled over his comlink loudly. "So calm down, Princess. I'm dying to know how you did."

"This….was the test," Kim blinked.

Agent Tagg's bushy brow only rose over one eye.

"I would have thought that evident by now."

Kim stared around at the devastation around her, the many buildings burning, and the men laying sprawled all around her.

"Snap," she murmured.

**KP**

The instruments and scanners did a very good job at capturing her reactions," Agent Tagg reported as he sat in the conference room with Shego and Kim this time. "We now have some very interesting data to analyze, which should help refine Agent Possible's future training."

"Casualties."

"Numerous bruises, and lacerations. Nothing critical, and nothing debilitating. We're all be investing in muscle creams, and pain killers for the next few days, though," he teased grimly.

"All right. Summary, Daniel, if you don't mind. Before Kimberly loses control again."

"I didn't….."

"Ironically, she didn't. Even taken by surprise, and with the use of emotional trauma tossed into the mix, Agent Possible didn't lose control last night. She took down every man with only the force necessary to incapacitate them."

"Collateral damage?"

"Other than the robots, she didn't cause any direct damage except to her opponents. Which, I confess, surprised me. I expected area damage to be much greater considering. I actually have to commend her on this performance. It was virtually flawless," the agent admitted.

"Virtually?"

"There were….emotional factors, as you know, but she did give up some critical information during the exchange. Something that might be used against her, if she's not careful."

"What information," Kim sputtered.

"'_My_' Shego," Daniel Tagg echoed far too smugly for her liking.

"I heard that one myself," Shego said, just staring at Kim, her expression blank just then.

"I was worried," Kim protested. "I just meant…. I….."

She trailed off, looking from Betty on the monitor, to Shego, to Tagg, and then back to Shego.

"I was worried," Kim murmured, looking away from everyone.

"Duly noted," Dr. Director told her. "Initial findings, Agent Tagg?"

"We thought her glow was simply giving her enhanced _strength,"_ Daniel Tagg told her. "Our initial findings, coupled with the past few weeks experience, now repudiate that belief."

"It does," Kim and Shego both blurted.

"It does," Daniel nodded at them, flipping a sheet of paper on his inevitable clipboard. The same one Kim had poked a hole in earlier.

"Based on our findings, and the direct readings over the past few weeks, we now believe that we are seeing the physical manifestation of a telekinetic _shield_ that Agent Possible is able to employ to both protect herself, and seemingly enhance her strength by virtue of amplifying her strikes with a very powerful TK punch."

"So, she's hitting people with her mind, as much as her fist," Shego frowned.

"In essence, crudely, if accurately stated," he nodded.

"Well, I can tell you firsthand, her brain packs a heck of a punch," Shego grinned.

Kim stared at her.

"Now comes the fine print. Based on anecdotal evidence, we also believe she is manifesting a degree of precognition. She is literally sensing danger before it strikes at times."

Dr. Director remembered the courtroom, and only nodded.

"Go on."

"It's my belief, Dr. Director, that she is still…..evolving," he told them all. "That while she is learning to control whatever the unique amalgamation of technology, and biological agents involved granted her, she isn't finished manifesting."

Dr. Director frowned.

"Your assessment?"

"Honestly. She's as ready as she's liable to get. But she will likely still be growing, as it were, as she becomes more skilled, and familiar with her new gifts. Whatever they may prove to be in the end."

"You don't have an opinion?"

"Well, frankly, based on circumstantial evidence to date, we think the seat of her changes will remain predominantly mental in origin. Perhaps just a strengthening of what we've already seen in action, or perhaps….something more."

"Okay, you start reading minds, and I'm out of here," Shego teased her.

"Shego," she huffed.

"I'm just saying….."

"Ladies. Pack your bags," Dr. Director said.

"Parkas," Kim groaned.

"Hardly. You pass, Agent Possible. You're going home."

Kim's shout almost deafened all of them.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**14**

Shego came in from work on the first day back, and found Kim sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating again.

"You okay?"

"Sure," Kim smiled.

"You don't mind that Bets, or your mom, thinks staying with me is still best for now?"

"Well, I kind of lost my apartment after my...nap," Kim said, only then opening her eyes. "And I can't expect mom to keep my room open forever. You're right, I'm grown up now, and I have to start thinking about what's next. Again."

"Sticking with GJ?"

"For now. It is a paycheck. I should be helping you with your expenses, too. This place can't be cheap."

"It's not."

"Especially with the improvements the Tweebs did while we were away," Kim remarked knowingly.

"I don't mind the fence," she said, thinking of the privacy fence now surrounding the back yard made of faux cedar, but reinforced with titanium steel, and augmented with their own force-field technology.

The house now had its own state-of-the-art defense system, too, which made it unlikely anyone was going to be getting to them anytime soon. Shego didn't really mind, since it was for Amy's safety, as much as their own.

Her only issue now was when they were out of the house.

"You seem unusually relaxed," Shego commented, sitting on a couch near her as Kim stayed on the floor.

"I've been thinking about what Tagg said, about my power being mental."

"You were always mental," Shego teased. "Why sound surprised?"

Kim smirked at that, and rose gracefully to her feet.

"I'm just saying, maybe more meditation is just what I need. I mean, a lot of the martial arts I learned had a degree of focus and mental discipline required to master. Maybe I just need to bring those same principles to this, too, and I can unlock whatever is really in there," she said, tapping her head.

"I think this is where I point out I've been telling you that all along," Shego reminded her.

"Okay, so I'm still a little slow with some things," Kim sighed. "I'm getting it, though. Aren't I?"

"You are," Shego nodded. "Better than I did at the start, to be honest."

"Well, to be fair, I've had you helping all along. Who did you have?"

"Me, myself, and I," Shego ticked off on her fingers. "Honestly, Kim. There weren't many experts around on comet power when we were hit. No one even expected us to live."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that. But you did, and I did, and here we are."

"Here we are," Shego nodded.

"Anyway, belatedly, thanks. I really do appreciate you being here," Kim told her with a smile as she dropped onto the couch beside her.

"Amy wants to learn to fight like we do now. She was already interested," Shego told her abruptly. "After seeing you clean house, though, she wants to learn more than ever."

"I hope she knows we're both in a whole different class….."

"She gets that. Your reaction, though, is what got to her. She doesn't want to have something happen, and not be able to defend herself if someone else does come calling."

"Oh. Yeah, I get that," Kim said.

"You were really that worried?"

"Guess I overreacted."

"I just have to ask you, though, Kimmie. Rusty as I may be," Shego told her dourly. "Do you really think I'd be that easy to take down?"

Kim blushed.

"I don't think you're that rusty. Not now, at least. We've been sparring pretty regularly since I….woke up."

"Yeah. The neighbors are still complaining."

"We haven't even….."

"We came back. Mrs. Colson obviously believes in preëmptive strikes."

"That old bat," Kim huffed.

"That old bat is a neighbor. I'd like to be able to….."

Kim sighed.

"I get it. I get it. Really. You think our neighbors didn't have issues with us growing up?"

"No," Shego gasped, eyes rounded. "You?"

Kim rolled her eyes now.

"I meant the Tweebs. Mostly."

"Of course you did," Shego smiled. "So, figure anything out while you were working out today?"

"How did you know….?"

Shego eyed her pointedly.

"How long have we known each other? No way did you sit there all day, contemplating your focus."

"I could have," Kim protested.

Shego only smirked at her now.

"I could," Kim protested more vehemently.

"Someday, I'll call you on that one."

"Besides, I didn't spend all day working out."

"No?"

"I was online, too. I hope you don't mind I borrowed your computer."

"Playing games?"

"Actually," Kim frowned. "Catching up on recent history. When you said Jack was sponsoring tech-villains, you weren't kidding. No wonder GJ still needs Ron."

Shego only nodded.

"I just don't get why they didn't ask you…..?"

Shego just shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Trust issues. I get it."

"More than that, Kim," Shego reminded her. "I wanted out. Completely. I almost died. That kind of thing makes you stop, and reconsider your life."

"I should have called for help. I should have…."

"From what we know now, you were barely alive yourself. Barely even thinking rationally. If you had tried to help me, you'd be dead for real. Things worked out," Shego cut her off.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so," the redhead murmured. "Still….."

"Still," Shego prompted when she trailed off.

"I should see about getting busy. Maybe finding a job besides my provisional agent deal. I need to get my own place again, too. I mean….."

"Already trying to bail," Shego teased.

"No. I mean, you guys…. You're a family now. You and Amy. You need time…."

"You're more than welcome. We both know you are safer here than in some apartment complex, where some villain might just come crashing in without warning right now, judging by Gemini's antics."

"And Dementor, and that….Granite guy."

"Half a billion is a heck of a payday, Kimmie," Shego told her. "A lot of those guys are probably thinking of their reps, too. It might have been seven years, but you're still a legend in some circles."

"Me," Kim scoffed. "I was just…."

"A basic, average girl? Princess, you were never that ordinary. Never."

Kim stared at her.

"I wouldn't mind hanging around. If you really don't mind."

"If I did, I'd have never invited you," Kim was told.

Kim smiled at that.

"We should do something special. You know, for Amy. New home, new mom. We should…."

"We?"

"I…. I just meant…."

"I'm teasing, loon. Consider yourself family, too," Shego grinned. "I know Amy likes having you around, too."

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "That's…. Thanks," she said again, and scratched her head. "So, special night out? Maybe a movie, or….."

"Do you ever wind down," Shego sighed.

Kim looked hurt.

For all of three seconds before she grinned, and told her, "I'll let you know. Now, I was thinking…."

**KP**

"Gentlemen, we have a dilemma," Gemini addressed the men and women gathered in the huge room in a special conference room hidden far from the usual places.

"Indeed," an older man drawled, one hand caressing his cane. "And what makes it our problem?"

"Mr. Senior," Gemini addressed him, making the dapper man lift both brows at his appalling ignorance. "While you are not as active as you once were, you are still involved in certain…..ploys at times that could yet come under the wrong scrutiny. Professor Dementor has been arrested already, and Granite, one of our strongest, was incapacitated without effort. Wherever Kim Possible has been, whatever she has been doing, she had returned stronger, and far more dangerous than she has ever been. We do not dare let Global Just….! Hush, Pepe," he snapped at the dog he held cradled in one arm that suddenly started snapping and barking at nothing, "We dare not let….them…..reactivate her. Or our current operations will be in considerable danger."

"I agree with the laddie," a much older, and more weathered Scotsman growled. "That pain in me kilt was bad enough, but from what I seen on the tellie, she'll be butting in again in no time, and then where will we be?"

"I have been considering full retirement of late," Senor Senior declared. "Frankly, family matters are beginning to grow more complicated of late, and…."

"Are you turning your back on us, too," Gemini growled. "Like that treacherous _green_ bitch?"

"Hardly that. But I don't believe I'll be taking an _active_ role in the community any longer. However, I do have many investments and concerns that will continue to aid anyone requiring Senior Multinational's aid," he added.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jack Hench said as he walked into the conference room in person just then as the group of nine major villains present just then eyed him. "You'll want to know that Granite remains incapacitated. Buzzard is also out of action for the foreseeable future. He was critically injured when the sky-trawler tried to grab him up with the coffin we now all know was a trap."

"And Blaster," a far more somber Motor Ed, now using Hot Rod as his current appellation, asked. "I was going to hire him for an upcoming job I have in mind. Only they got him locked up tighter than your granny's valuables. Seriously."

"Not quite. You'll be happy to know that Blaster made bail, and promptly slipped away from his minders," Jack smiled. "Meanwhile, I thought I'd introduce you all to my newest operative."

"Are they any good," Gemini sniffed.

"Do they have reasonable rates," Lucre asked.

"I'll let you work out the details. I'm just introducing them. Ladies," he nodded to the two women present, "And, gentlemen. Meet Henchco's newest super-operative. Bone-crusher."

"Clever name," Gemini murmured as the big man in gray, with a skull on his chest walked in wearing a mask also resembling a skull that completely covered his face. "I assume he is….strong?"

"Bone-crusher," Jack smiled. "Perhaps you'd care to demonstrate?"

The big man gave a grunt, then reached out, picked up metal water pitcher, and simply crushed it between his hands.

"Impressive," Senor Senior murmured.

"We think so," Jack smiled. "I'm engineering a diluted formula of the one that empowered B-C to offer to interested Henches. There are health warnings, of course, but I think most would be very interested in even a fraction of his current strength," the criminal tycoon chortled.

"Well, if you're here now," Gemini scowled, eyeing the new strongman, "Why don't we just get to it?"

"Why don't we," Jack smiled blandly at the obvious madman. "So, tell us, what is this meeting about? Time is money, after all."

Gemini blinked, his single eye narrowing.

Then blinked again.

"I didn't call the meeting," the man who ran WEE swore. "We thought you did."

Jack frowned now as the others started looking around at one another.

"I didn't call it. I was just going to send you a memo about Bone-crusher, but felt if you wanted a meet, this would be even better than a mere email," Jack fumed.

"I can assure you, I did not call the meeting."

"I did," a grim, audibly manic voice cut in as the very air seemed to vibrate, and then a maddeningly familiar face stood before them as he leered down at them from the table where he had simply appeared as if from thin air.

"Dr. Drakken," Killigan gasped, staring at the painfully gaunt figure that was still the same recognizably blue-skinned figure they all knew.

The man's dark eyes shone with a new madness, though, and not one there, even Gemini, didn't know the difference.

"What happened to you, man," Killingan rasped, staring hard at the man long thought dead. But they had thought, hoped, that Kim Possible was dead, too.

"Happened? What happened," Drakken seethed. "I have been trapped between dimensions. Between frequencies! But one of your recent experiments," he said, turning to a lanky man whose face was hidden behind owlish goggles, "Recently allowed me to start manifesting back in this dimension. So I used what little control I had left, and began reaching out through your own devices to call this meeting."

"What do you want," Jack asked, slightly disturbed, but even more intrigued.

He had never cared for Drakken. Far too unstable, and far too uncontrollable. He never paid his debts, either. That was the big thing. Still, traveling between dimensional frequencies? This was good stuff. Somehow, he was sure, he could use that.

Once he learned how it was done, and how he could exploit it.

"Want," Drakken turned, his blue skin turning more translucent as low, background hum seemed to fill the air. "Two things, you mercenary cretin," Drakken seethed. "First, perfect this bumbler's device, and fully restore me," he said, pointing at the squat man they knew called himself The Tinker.

"And," Senor Senior asked as calmly as ever.

"Then I shall handle the second matter myself," Drakken told him curtly as he began to fade even more.

"Which is," Jack asked.

"Revenge," he all but seethed. "Revenge! On _Kim Possible_!"

The last words seemed to slur, and burst into static before the madman faded completely away with a screech of sound.

"Well, ye don't see that every day," Killigan exclaimed.

Jack slowly rose, smiling.

"Gentlemen, due to recent developments, we've all watched Kim Possible not only return from her apparent grave, but do so far stronger, and more dangerous than ever. We would have had to do something about her before she started working actively against us once more, but….. I ask you, why mess with a classic," the unctuous entrepreneur smiled. "Tinker, what is the status on your….sound machine?"

"Well, it's actually shelved just now. I was trying to create a sonic laser, but all it did was cut holes in air. I gave up on it last week," the man with a slant for unethical, and often dangerous research admitted. Which was the only reason Cyrus Bortell was now a recognized felon, rather than a famed scientist.

"I suggest we pull it off the shelf. After all this time, Drakken might just be the one to finally put Possible out of our collective misery. Even if he doesn't, just imagine the sheer chaos someone like him could manage."

"Indeed," Senor Senior murmured as he eyed Jack.

"You have something to add, Senor Senior, Sr.," Jack smiled his way.

"I'm saying, suppose all this time in….alien environs has changed our former companion in unexpected ways. Suppose, Mr. Hench, he proves to be a danger not only to our erstwhile, and apparently restored foes, but to _us,_ as well?"

"Come now," Jack laughed. "We all know Drakken. He may be mad, but he's never been competent. By the time he distracts Possible long enough, we may have our way of dealing with her figured out. If he doesn't actually manage it this time."

"And if not," Senor Senior asked blandly.

"Well, it's not as if we've lost anything. Besides, just think of how far this will advance scientific knowledge," he said pointedly to Cyrus, AKA The Tinker. A sure hook for the man, and he knew it.

"I'll dust off the sonic emitter at once, but I'll need a few things to get it fully operational. And I need a way to increase the laser output by a factor of….. Let's see, spatial/temporal disruption was in the ultra high frequency range last time, so if we amp the wattage, and then….."

"Just send in your order, and I'll have it filled at once. Half off," Jack beamed. "A one-time, friendship bonus offer," he added with a huge grin.

Not one of the other villains didn't glare.

"You never offered me a bonus," Foxy, one of a pair of anthro-themed villains with Shred who a penchant for eco-terrorism spat at him.

"Or me," Shred, clad as a latex feline hissed in agreement.

"Ladies, special times require special favors. Wouldn't you agree? Besides, we need Drakk. I've a certain spy of my own in certain circles, and I can tell you now, there are very few of us that could manage Possible now."

"We didn't do too well before," Killigan huffed.

"Exactly. And with what I've learned of late, I can tell you, she'll be dismantling the villain community inside of six months if we don't manage her. And now. So, Tinker. Get that shopping list to me, and let's free our former ally. Shall we?"

Everyone cheered.

Except Senor Senior. He only politely clapped.

_To Be Continued….._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**15**

"Good. Again," Will Du barked, and Kim hit the target with a combination punch, and quickly ducked back, spun around, and kicked hard to the second target.

The sensors lit up, and Will eyed the PDA he held, studying the readout.

"Good. You only broke three ribs that time, and you managed to incapacitate the man without breaking his jaw. Much better."

"I wasn't even using my…..glow," Kim huffed, wiping sweat from her brow. "How did I hit that hard?"

"Kicks offer an exponential increase of force in relation to force, and distance. You actually have more muscle mass in your lower limbs, and…."

"Du," Kim growled. "Zip it."

A chortling laugh from behind her made her turn.

"Shego? You're early," she said, turning from her most recent combat evaluation for final release to full field operative again.

"You're late, Pumpkin," Shego grinned. "Amy's in the car, and wondering if you got lost."

"She insisted upon perfecting her techniques again," Will Du told Shego. "Considering she has a propensity toward sloppiness….."

"I'll say," Shego agreed with a grin as she eyed the redheaded woman.

"Hey," Kim sputtered now, dropping her hands as she looked between them. "I just wanted to make sure I had that trick you taught me for holding my power back down. That's all."

"So, Ruler-man, how's she measure up?"

Will's brows both rose at the comment, but he didn't say a word.

He lifted his PDA, and turned it around to show both women the results.

"Without powers, she's in the ninety-eight percentile range of highest scores. With powers, she remains absolutely lethal."

"Ouch," Shego grimaced, eyeing the red graphs that all went off scale.

"Indeed. I suggest foregoing powers in combat until you learn to get a better hold on them."

"I did all right on that stupid mud hole I was exiled to a month ago," Kim huffed.

Only one brow rose now.

"I reviewed that performance myself. Frankly, as admirably as you performed, you were actually heavily distracted, leaked critical information at least three times in your rant….."

"Rant," Kim huffed.

"And if you did not critically injure anyone, it was obviously because you were in too much of a hurry to find….."

He simply nodded at Shego.

"I was unaware you two had so intimate a relationship," he commented blandly.

"What," Kim squeaked.

"You're blushing, Princess," Shego teased. "Don't worry. Agent Du-Right won't spill. Will you?"

"I, ladies, do not gossip," he said primly. "I merely observe."

"Yep, just another voyeur," Shego told Kim.

Will sputtered now.

"So, Willie. Who has the top score?"

"Dr. Director," Kim and Will both said as one. He with pride. She with disgust.

"Although, Miss Possible is the first person in years to come close to beating her. Without powers."

"What was her score?"

"Ninety-nine percent. No one has ever managed a perfect score on the combat simulator's high level."

"Bet I could," Shego grinned.

"Without powers," Will suggested.

"Piece of cake," the green-skinned woman still in camouflage smirked now. "I've seen your routines. I could do them in my sleep."

"Indeed," the man murmured.

"Aren't we late," Kim scowled. "Just let me shower, and I'll be out in a tic."

"Take your time. I made our reservations for seven."

"I thought….?"

"I knew you'd be late," Shego grinned.

"I'm not that bad," Kim huffed, heading for the locker room.

"She is," Shego nodded at Will after the redhead disappeared. "But I'm trying to housebreak her."

Will actually allowed the faintest indication of smile at that.

"Good luck," he remarked dryly. "I recall our stay in a certain hotel during a certain undercover op, and I honestly pitied whoever married that…..woman."

"She has her good points," Shego smiled.

"I cannot help but be curious, though. I imply, of course, that so is Dr. Director. Do you two have an intimate relationship?"

Shego sighed.

"I guessed you two would get to that soon or later. The answer is a complicated maybe, Willie. You don't fight someone as long we have without…..knowing them. You learn to feel them. Respect them. Even….like them. Maybe something else is there, and maybe not. Maybe it might…..develop. Who knows. We both know Kim is random."

"Indeed."

"That said, I strongly suggest you leave us out of your reports. For one, I wouldn't like it if the wrong moles learned anything about my family life, or Kimmie," she told him.

"We….."

"Going to tell me you cleaned out all of Jack's moles? What about Senior's? What about plain old ordinary hackers. By the way, anyone tell the Turbo-nerd that Kimmie is back yet? Oh, right, he probably knew before you did."

Will grimaced at that.

Kim's last mission had been a fiasco start to end. It all came down to bad Intel planted by a spy who was secretly a double agent. It turned out Drakken was up to something, but the real threat had been half a world away, in Henchco Labs were Jack was busy working on the first bio-engineering augments that created his first new tech-villains. While the duped pawns were dying, Jack was crowing over his windfall at the time. All because a GJ planner had accepted questionable leads as genuine.

Wade had been the only voice to argue caution.

It had been a voice drowned out at the time. Wade went silent after Kim's apparent death. To this day, no one had seen, or heard from him.

Not even Ron.

The young genius had seemed to just genuinely vanish.

"As you say, he likely already knows. If he has yet to contact her, he likely has his reasons."

"Or maybe he's waiting to see how you screw up again," Shego suggested. "Jack is going to know about Kimmie's upgrades by now. Granite, Dementor, and even Gemini? He has to know. And he's going to retaliate. You know him. It's going to be big, and it's going to be messy."

"What aren't you saying?"

"An old friend in old circles called. Suggested Jack had something about to happen. Something that could blow up in _all _our faces."

Will sighed, shaking his head.

"I live for the day we can bypass Congress, and go directly after that madman."

"He's too protected. He also makes sure nothing criminal actually lands on his door. It always leads to others."

"Like yours."

"I'll admit," Shego nodded, "I was duped, too. Easy money at the time. A few mercenary jobs, and a supposedly short-term contract with a goofy scientist. Who knew," she sighed.

"I'll let Dr. Director know of your….tip."

"She probably already knows, the nosy bitch," Shego said without venom. "But, knock yourself out."

Will only snorted.

"Now, tell me Kim's real scores?"

Will arched a single brow.

"I know the game, Willie. Keep them working. Don't let them get complacent, or smug. How did she really do?"

Will grimaced.

"On your life, you can never share this," he said, and opened the PDA he had already shut off.

"And ruin a good chance to tease Kimmie," Shego gasped. "Never!"

"Indeed," he murmured, holding up the PDA.

"You're kidding," Shego's eyes rounded as she stared at the new report.

"No. Her earlier standing scores were all at one-hundred and five percent. That was consistent. Then. Now, she's operating at one-hundred and fifty percent. She breaks scale when she uses powers. But she also gets sloppy, and starts using lethal force when she's wound up."

"Damn, Will," Shego said grimly. "That means…."

"She scored one-hundred and twenty on the island, Shego," he told her. "Now this? She's still manifesting. Still changing. Watch her. Carefully."

"Goes without saying. You keep an eye out for Jack. I'll be doing the same."

Will only nodded as Kim came out of the locker room, her hair damp, but back in civilian clothes now.

Shego smiled her way, and waved.

"Come on, loser," she grinned at Kim. "We just have time for supper, and then we'll head for that movie you and the munchkin want to see."

"You wanted to see it, too," Kim huffed as she joined her, her gym bag slung over a shoulder.

"Nah, I just went along with the pouting kids when I mentioned a real film."

Will said nothing as the pair walked out still bickering.

"Interesting," he murmured, and went to report.

**KP**

_**Seven Years Ago:**_

"I don't know, Kim," Wade told her over the Roth's dash. "Something about this one feels off. Maybe you should wait on Ron."

"I have GJ backing me up. I'll be fine. Besides," the redhead grinned. "It's only Drakken."

"True, but he's gotten worse since he returned to crime," Wade reminded her. "Remember Korea."

"Don't remind me," Kim grimaced, remembering his attempt to use his mutagen to solve his manpower problems by turning their entire crop in carnivorous lackeys. Naturally, even he couldn't control the savage, mindless creations he had brought to life.

"That's my point. He's random, and worse, but he's hardly a threat until you press him. Something else is going on, and I can't help but feel we're being diverted," Wade complained.

"Well, if we are, you find out for me, and once Drakken is done, I'll get right on it," Kim grinned confidently.

Wade sighed.

"All right. Just….be careful. Something really does feel off here. You sure you don't want to wait for Ron. He's gotten a lot better since his new ninja lessons," Wade pointed out.

"Wade, it's Drakken. What's he going to do? Surprise me?"

Wade didn't comment.

Twenty minutes later, Kim leapt out of the inevitable air duct, playing as much distraction as hero as GJ's strike team got into position after arriving only seconds after her. The timing was perfect, and Drakken shouted at her as she dropped not far from where he stood about to test fire his new invention, that looked like one of his recycled death rays.

Only larger.

"Kim Possible," he sputtered, backpedaling as she landed uncomfortably close to his personal space.

"Geez, Doc," Shego complained, slowly, almost indolently coming out of her chair. "Why do you always sound so surprised?"

"I…. She….. Just get her," Drakken shouted desperately, "I just need to make one final adjustment, and this time, the world is mine!"

"What now," Kim smirked, buying time for the GJ agents to act.

"You know, I didn't really pay attention this time," Shego admitted. "We both know it will never work."

"Shego! Just….get her!"

"Something about deafening the world, or something, so no one would pay attention to him tiptoeing by to grab what he wants."

"Are you kidding me," Kim almost dropped her guard to chortle.

"Not a bit," Shego grinned, and managed to get a lucky blow in with her momentary distraction. "He watched some kid blowing out his own eardrums with a digital MP3 player, and had a flash of inspiration."

"Man," Kim frowned. "That is….."

"Stupidest plan ever?"

"Top ten," Kim agreed, sweeping the green woman's legs, and driving her back. Even as she did, she spun around, folded one of the arriving Henches in half with a quick kick, and scooped up his falling stun baton to throw it right at an expose section of wiring even as Drakken pounded a fist on the control button.

"No," Drakken howled as the machine sparked, hummed louder and louder, and began to make the entire cavern rumble.

This even as GJ forces closed in from all directions, shouting orders.

"Duck," Shego shouted, even as the machine imploded, as much as it exploded, and then it seemed as if all the sound around them was sucked right out of the air as Kim felt herself thrown halfway across the cavernous lab in dead silence as she watched the world seemingly coming apart around her.

Near the machine, Drakken's eyes rounded hugely as he felt a searing, yet heatless blast burn every cell in his body. Just before he disappeared like a bubble popping.

One moment, Drakken had been so close to his envisioned victory, and then, nothing. He remembered only slamming a fist on the power button, and then nothing.

Until a white-hot, droning burst of sound burned through his sleeping mind, and he found himself waking.

In a truly alien place.

He had no true body, but he could sense things he knew were not normal. He could hear things that seemed to overwhelm his mind to the point that he was sure his brain should have been leaking out his ears. Yet he kept going, and the sound grew louder, and louder, and then he was looking through a filmy haze at a short, squat man in a ridiculously off-white lab coat with equally ridiculous goggles of some kind over his too-round visage.

Then the bubble began to shrink, and he saw the world, the real world, starting to pull back away from him.

Screaming soundlessly in desperation, he tore through whatever forces held him, and literally pulled himself into the three-dimensional world that he had always considered reality. He stood there, waiting for the man to acknowledge him, but he didn't. He just muttered, kicked the machine he was now shutting down, and walked off without ever even looking at the triumphant return of Dr. Drakken.

He frowned, and walked around the surprisingly well-stocked lab, and considered what had happened.

Then he saw a white blob that slowly focused into a rectangle. It took him a few moments to recall it was a calendar.

He focused, saw the diagonal lines marking dates, and frowned.

"Surely not," he murmured half aloud to himself as he focused hard on the date. Then he realized the year was different, too.

"No," he rasped all the louder, and looked around in desperation.

His eyes looked at a silvered table, but saw no reflection. Nothing that marked him as actually being there. He howled indignantly, fearful that Possible's meddling had truly destroyed his greatness, and he might be just a disembodied spirit now.

He howled all the more, pounding at the table that showed nothing.

Then he noticed the last blow had made things bounce.

Knocked things away.

He grinned.

Not so incorporeal after all!

He saw a notebook, and began to study the haphazardly scribbled notes.

Of course, he realized. Of course. He wasn't dead. Just sonically digitized, after a fashion. Out of sync with the current vibrational plane. He simply had to resynchronize his body's vibrations to the current realm, and he would be whole again.

How, though? How, when he could barely manage to bounce a few tools around?

Then he saw the computer, still open, still operating, and smiled.

He went to the device, and focusing heroically, pardon the cliché, he forced keys to move, and began to type an invitation to the criminal elite. Whoever they were. Since the man was obviously connected to flit mail, he knew he would be on a primary mailing list to all the top criminal minds. He simply ticked the send to all option, and his plan was underway.

Now, he just had to gather enough of the energy, or sonic vibrations, to fully manifest long enough to fully materialize.

How, though?

The thought came to him even as he forced himself to stifle a genuine shudder. Because the only true option that came to mind was…..a pop concert. Thousands of screaming simpletons idolizing the latest talentless hacks. It was perfect, and yet another indignity that he silently swore Kim Possible would pay for before he was done.

Dr. Drakken would not be denied. Not this time.

Now, how to find the right venue.

_To Be Continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**16**

"It was fun," Kim was laughing.

"It was stupid."

"Stupid fun," Amy suggested as she stood between the arguing women.

"Works for me," Kim grinned.

"Children," Shego huffed.

"Oh, ice cream," Amy asked, seeing the still open parlor across the street from the theater.

"Works for me," Kim grinned.

"Children," Shego complained again, patting her pockets. "And I'm tapped out. I spent what little mad money was left on your snacks. So how can you suddenly still have room for….."

"I'll get it. My treat," Kim grinned. "I just need to grab my wallet."

"Here," Shego muttered at Amy's hopeful smile, tossing Kim the keys. "I'm not going all the way to the car, just to walk back, because there are no parking places on this block at this hour."

Kim laughed.

"No big. Back in a sec," she grinned, and lapped down the block to where Shego's surprisingly plain sedan was parked.

"C'mon, let's go get seats before everyone has the same idea," Shego told Amy as they started across the street even as she noted that Kim had reached the car. They were just halfway across the street when she glanced back, seeing Kim bending over into the open door even as a bright flash blinded her for a moment.

Right before the explosion shattered glass, and sent a sheet of superheated flame rising from the area as Amy screamed, and Shego sheltered her with her own body as debris rained over the entire block as people ran screaming for cover.

Inside the flaming ball, Shego could see nothing but the faintly visible, but obviously warped frame of the car itself, and little else. She stared in horror, keeping Amy's face turned away as she knew even Kim couldn't have survived this one. Not without her battle-suit, and a working force field. She stared around, but saw no evidence of an assassin, which meant someone had planted a bomb, or else someone had fired a rocket before fleeing judging by that brief flash she had spied.

Either way, Shego's car, and Kim, were gone.

Then, to her utter shock, the warped door of the small car exploded outward even as she gaped at the flaming wreckage, and the door was hit hard enough to go flying past them. Just before she realized she could see a humanoid shape climbing out of the flames, and dusting itself off. Shego as she stared at the silvery shape that moved through the intense heat and flames as if walking down any other normal street.

"You know," the familiar voice came from those silvery lips. "This is _really_ getting annoying. When I find out who blew up your car…..!"

"Kim," Amy shrieked, turning back to gape at her even as the silvery sheen began to fade from her body even as Kim left the flames, still brushing off soot and smothering residual flames on her body as if she had just been brushing away dust.

"Kim," Shego gaped. "Even I can't do that," she croaked. "How…..?"

"You know what? When I figure it out, I'll let you know," the redhead grinned crookedly. Then looked around the block.

Right before she realized she was standing there completely naked as the silver sheen faded from her body, and she realized she was unblemished by even the slightest blister from the flames. Her clothes, however, had vanished completely.

"Eeep," came out of her mouth as she looked down, then up, then down again, and ducked behind Shego's larger body. "Hide me," she squeaked, and looked around as more people came to investigate the explosion now that they thought the danger past.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, loudly, and Kim blushed as bright as the flames as she turned to see a police officer standing behind her, holding up a blanket.

"I don't suppose one of you want to explain this one," he asked, Shego knowing this was the same officer that had tried to arrest her a few months back for indecent exposure.

"Sure," Shego smiled. "Kim got _blown_ right out of her clothes. But she's okay," the brunette told the officer firmly placed the blanket around Kim's shoulder.

"Uh-huh," the man said, still chafing from having been chewed out for trying to ticket the camouflaged woman once wanted by half the world. Knowing who Kim was well enough only made him realize he would likely only get chewed out again for trying to ticket, or arrest her. Especially as it was obvious she was the victim here, so to speak.

Still, he had been unable to believe his own eyes as he had driven up just in time to see a silver-skinned Kim Possible walk out of that inferno before she returned to normal, if sans clothing.

"So, what happened," the officer asked wryly. "Ruptured fuel line," he asked tongue-in-cheek.

"More like a mini-missile," Kim said. "I heard it just before it hit the back of the car. Now that I think of it, I might have seen one of Gemini's goons in that alley back there. He's probably bolted by now though."

"Gemini," Anne frowned. "That _was_ his ship that crashed here during your….. During that ceremony. And he did try to attack us in court….."

Shego fell silent when she realized that was a detail glossed over since no one wanted to admit Kim was drawing the usual nuts back to town already. Especially when no one was sure she could manage them at the time.

"You're right. I almost overlooked that detail with everything else going on," Kim murmured as more police, and the press showed up.

"I should get you home," Shego sighed.

"You should get me to a store so I can buy some more _clothes_," Kim asked. "I can't drive around like this."

"Got your wallet, do you?"

Kim gave Anne a grimace that promised retaliation as she realized her wallet had been in the car. Along with her ID she had only just recently replaced, too.

"You can spot me, can't you, Shego? I will pay you back. Or owe you a _ferociously_ big favor," she beamed.

"Wow," Amy chortled, eyeing the redhead standing there in the middle of the street wearing only a blanket. "Was she always this bad?"

"You have no idea," Shego sighed, and all but dragged the redhead through the gathering crowd toward the nearest boutique at the far end of the block that was still open.

"Fashion emergency," Shego shouted as they entered the cheery little shop, and Kim blushed furiously as every one of the nine or ten women still inside shopping turned to stare at them.

"Ohmigod," a woman with a glittery tag on her dress jacket exclaimed, then blurted out, "Kimberly?"

Then Kim realized who she was seeing.

"Monique? Wow, when did you come back to town?"

"I'm just touring my shops, GF," the voluptuous black beauty beamed as the customers and sales clerks just stared as the pair hugged. "Imagine my surprise to hear you not only beat the Reaper, but came back in style. Still," she said, eyeing Kim standing there in a blanket bracketed by Anne and Amy. "Looks like some things are still same-o with you, girl."

"Don't get me started," Shego drawled.

Monique only laughed, showing no surprise at seeing her. "Well, come on. Let's get you dressed. Properly, I should add. Although I don't have any _Kevlar_, so it probably isn't going to last, is it?"

"Monique! I'm not that bad," Kim complained.

"Please, Kim. I remember your Freshman year in college. You ran around in rags half the time. If it weren't for that battle-suit you used to wear, I'm pretty sure your pasty hide would have be on the Net a lot more than you were."

Kim sputtered as a few of the patrons smirked, or giggled, but Shego burst into laughter.

"Come on," Monique tugged Kim. "Because I'm pretty sure you don't plan on wearing police wool home to your momma. Do you?"

"Ah, no," Kim huffed, not saying she wasn't at home just then. Admitting she was living with Shego around all these strangers just didn't seem right.

Amy, watching, only laughed with Shego now.

"Wanna look around while we wait," Shego asked Amy as Monique literally dragged Kim away. "I get the feeling this may take some time."

"Can I pick out something special," Amy beamed.

"Let's just keep it reasonable," Shego smiled, and rubbed her head.

"Mom!"

Shego almost felt her chest knot, and breath catch at that artless declaration as the girl quickly fixed her hair.

She realized Amy still had issues, but she still wasn't as bad as she used to be at the start.

"One outfit. One," Shego relented.

"Sweet," Amy crowed, and dashed off to start sifting racks.

Shego couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter hunt clothing like a born predator.

**KP**

"You can cease to worry about Kim Possible," Gemini boasted as he saw Killingan and Lucre in the local Henchco later than night. "One of my Deltas managed to do something right for once, and destroyed her completely."

"Really," Frugal Lucre, a man with a penchant for bizarre, but carefully budgeted plans smirked knowingly.

"Sure about that, laddie," Killigan dared mock him as he lifted his heavy cup he sipped from as he waited on a clerk to fill his order.

"Of course I'm certain," Gemini swore. "My man would not dare report failure to me. He saw the car explode with Possible _inside."_

"Then he missed the finale, didn't he," Killgian smirked, and pulled out his Henchco Mark IX. The latest smart phone on the market, which he hoped lasted longer than the Mark VIII.

"What are you…..?"

The mad golfer, which most felt a redundant descriptor, pulled up a video from a recent newscast, and held it out for the one-eyed head of WEE to watch.

Gemini's good eye twitched violently as he barely heeded the newscaster, focused instead on the footage that showed Possible, clad in some kind of chrome fetish suit, forcing her way of the flaming wreckage without a mark on her. A fact proven when her new battle suit, or whatever it was, faded, and left her literally exposed on national television. Maybe even international television.

"This is…impossible," he sputtered. "How….?"

"You're missing the obvious bomb on screen, my dear fellow," Lucre smirked. "Or don't you recognize who that troublesome adventurer is snuggling up to there at the end."

"It….can't be," Gemini gaped. "Kim Possible? And Shego? I thought her presence a coincidence in that courthouse, but…..?"

"Looks like the ladies hooked up, as ye young bucks like to say now," Killigan leered. "And isn't that a how-do-you-do if Miss Possible is about to get back into business? What are the odds she pulls Shego in with her? As her new _sidekick_?"

Gemini swore.

Hotly.

"Look at this way. You'll be distracting the both of them now while we help The Tinker finish his machine to restore Drakken. They'll be so busy coming after you that…."

Killingan looked as alarmed as Lucre as they both eyed him, making that belated reaction, and backing away from him. After the golfer had snatched his phone back.

"Here, laddie, just mail that order," Killigan shouted, and ran out of the shop.

"I think I should be going, too. Bargains don't find themselves," Lucre declared, and bolted out after Killigan.

Then Gemini looked around to realize he was completely alone in a suddenly empty Henchco Stop 'N Shop.

"What the devil?"

"Gemini," a disturbingly familiar, and far too smug voice boomed from just outside a moment later. "This is Global Justice. Step outside with yours hands up, and don't try running. We have you surrounded."

Gemini ground his teeth, and swore Agent Delta was going to suffer very, very much when he got back. No quick death for him. No siree!

But first, he had to get away from his _younger_ sister.

**KP**

"What? You're certain," Betty Director sat up in her chair she had been resting in after a long day she had thought over.

"She's certain," she demanded after listening to Will's report after Possible called in earlier. "Right. Right, I'm switching on the local news now, and…."

She gaped at the looped footage that was being replayed, and couldn't help but stare.

"What was that? A new battle suit? Is Wade back? No? Right. Right. We can test later. If Gemini is moving in Middleton again, I know exactly where he'll be right now. Organize two…. Four strike teams, and meet me at these coördinates. This time, Sheldon is not getting away from me," she swore as she slammed the phone down, leaping up in the same instant, and heading for the door.

It looked like this day would end on a good note after all she decided as she looked forward to telling their mother that Sheldon had gotten arrested. Again.

She wouldn't mind rubbing that one in at all.

She just had to catch him first.

**KP**

Kim wasn't asleep despite the lateness of the hour.

Once she had calmed down, she realized exactly what had happened, and what could have happened. It left her both disturbed, and excited.

So she stood in her room, staring at her reflection in her mirror as she lifted her hands, focused, and easily brought the fluttering white glow out around both fists.

Focusing again, she made the glow fade, and the 'sense' of invulnerability that came with it. Only it had not been her glow that saved her. She had not been glowing at all during that explosion.

Focusing again, she closed her eyes, and tried to remember. Tried to re-imagine that weird, tingling rush she felt that evening when she had less than the faintest tick of a tenth of a second to react when she looked up and saw that flash in the rear view mirror, just before the world exploded.

Then the explosion. The flames. And the unbelievable sensation of feeling heat without being burned.

She kept her eyes closed, and pushed that feeling.

Pushed hard.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then she felt the rushing tingle over her entire body again, and opened her eyes to see the silvery sheen spreading over her body like living thing. Even as it covered the last of her, turning even her red mane into a silvery mass, she raised her fists, and summoned the white glow back.

This time it created an iridescent glow around her hands as she did, and she reached for a trophy from her cheerleading days, and wasn't too surprised when she felt the hard oak base crunch like rotted kindling in her hand. She carefully set the mangled trophy back down, and dispelled her glow.

Reaching for another trophy, she squeezed hard, but nothing happened.

Okay. So, no extra strength without her glow. Which wasn't that big a surprise by now.

Next test.

She reached for a blowtorch taken from Shego's garage after the woman went to bed, lit it, and steeling herself, she ran it over her forearm. She did so several times before she realized that while she had a sense of heat, she wasn't hurt. She felt no pain. She certainly wasn't burned in the slightest.

Adjusting the flame, she pressed the glowing tip right to her silver forearm, and held it there.

Nothing. No reaction. No pain. Just a faint sensation of heat without burning.

Turning off the torch, she pressed a hand to the same spot on her arm, but it only felt…..cool.

Interesting.

Picking up one of the sharpest knives she could find for this experiment, she set it firmly against the meaty portion of the same forearm, and pressed down hard.

Not even a scratch. She didn't even feel the pressure against her arm.

Setting the knife aside, she eyed her silvery façade, and wondered what else she could try. She imagined trying a gun, only she didn't have one. Somehow, she didn't think it would be smart to try borrowing one. This was something she didn't want common knowledge just yet.

Okay, surviving the explosion was going to be tricky to explain. Especially since some enterprising reporter had captured it while on scene to critique the new film at the theater. He even tracked her down to the boutique, since half the block saw her take refuge there. She had bolted in the end, yelling 'No comment' after Monique had outfit her in tan slacks, with an ivory blouse and matching vest that really flattered her.

Fortunately, she had a pair of flats that fit, too, but she was finding she was still more and more comfortable just going barefoot. She had even run over gravel without so much as a pinch.

Staring hard at the mirror, she noted the sheen also seemed quite…..formfitting, and while it didn't look like she was naked, she couldn't see any lines from the sweats she had been wearing when she started this little experiment.

Okay, next stage, she told herself, and closed her eyes again.

Focusing hard, she finally found the 'trigger' that dismissed the metallic sheen now covering her body. When her eyes opened, she was normal again. She was also completely naked. Again.

"Okay, now _that_ is going to be a problem," she muttered, and reached for more sweats.

_To Be Continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**17**

Of all the people she expected the next morning when she opened the door at the sound of a knock, it wasn't _her._

She had already talked to her mom. Had Dr. Director personally show up to debrief her, and tell her Gemini had been arrested the night before, too. She had come in person so no mole in HQ could find out whatever was said between them.

Betty, obviously, was very curious about her new battle-suit after admitting she had seen her on the news, too.

Kim had blushed as she admitted she didn't have one, hadn't found a way to contact Wade as yet, and was still working out problems with an apparent new ability.

Betty demanded a demonstration.

To her credit, the woman didn't blush, or bat an eye at the rather embarrassing demonstration.

She had been ducking reporters, screening calls, and yet now the most unlikely of all visitors was standing at her door.

"Uh, come in," she said, stepping back at Bonnie Senior, obviously in casual mode, sauntered into the house.

"Don't make me feel welcome, or anything," the woman sniffed, eyeing her.

"Of course you are," Kim smiled now. "You just surprised me. It's been….crazy."

"Honestly, K," Bonnie sighed now, and walked in to look around. Her expression said it all as she declared, "You've always been crazy. You might as well admit it. And who decorated this place?"

"Shego. With her daughter's help."

"Shego has a daughter," Bonnie turned to gape at her. "I didn't she was serous about that blue goof…..?"

"First, ewwww. No. I put that out on her behalf, and my own. Second, she adopted Amy Parkes. Remember her?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Shame about her family. I thought she had an aunt, though?"

"Apparently not a close one," Kim admitted. "I didn't know it myself, but she's been in the local orphanage all this time."

"How dreadful," Bonnie exclaimed with genuine feeling.

"Well, it worked out. She met Shego, who adopted her, and they've both been very happy since."

"And you're with them," Bonnie commented. "Your mother did say you had been staying here since….moving out again."

"Well, uh, we've been…. It's complicated. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Frankly, I doubt you have my blend. Nor will I be staying long. I am just here to deliver a message. Pops would have come, but he's afraid the wrong people might notice."

"I can see that. Serious, then?"

"Kim," Bonnie turned to stare at her. "Dr. Bortel brought back that Drakken guy. Or he's about to do it. He's already halfway back. Trapped between worlds, the way Pops explained it. But Bortel woke him up with one of his silly machines, and now everyone is banding together to help get him back."

Kim literally groaned.

"Jack thinks he can help finish you off," Bonnie added. "And, Kim, news aside, he knows about your new powers. Your friends have some major leaks in their ship. Jack has all the testing data from your recent _vacation."_

Kim looked grim now.

"Okay. Okay. I do appreciate this, but I know Senor Senior, too. What does he want?"

"Honestly? Nothing. He wants to make his retirement official, and is hoping if someone does manage to drag him back, at least superficially at the moment, you'll overlook the fact he's not really working now. Honestly, he's trying to dance on a razor blade here, Kim," Bonnie said grimly. "He wants to stay in touch, but doesn't want to hurt you, either. We all owe you….."

"I already owe you my life," Kim told her quietly.

"And I owe you for two lives," she smiled, "And the love of my life. And don't worry. I finally convinced Junior that he is much better off not trying to trump his father's glory days. You won't have him to worry about."

"I'm glad. I'd feel strange taking down my friend's husband," she told her. "Especially since he had helped save my life, too."

"Jack, and Bortel are the issue now. They're determined to bring back Drakken, and they both think he has something already in mind to destroy you. Word is, they'll be targeting Shego, too. Now that they think she's officially your partner."

"What? Why would they…..?"

"Last night's news, Kim. You two looked pretty…..close."

"She was trying to cover me after I…..lost my clothes," Kim blushed.

Bonnie sighed.

"Still? I thought that Ronald's thing?"

Kim sighed.

"It's complicated," she sighed heavily.

"Look, I have to go. We're hoping I look less suspicious just visiting family, and old friends from home. But Pops says to be careful. Jack is uniting everyone to hammer you this time. Whatever else happens with Drakken, Jack wants you gone. For good."

She frowned.

"That makes me wonder if he's worried."

"He never liked you."

"I got that."

"But, I do agree. He seems almost manic of late about getting rid of you. Funny, he never cared about Stoppable that much, even though he likely did as much good as you ever did. No offense," Bonnie smiled thinly.

"None taken. I know how special Ron is, and I'm glad he could help out."

"Right. Anyway, watch your back. We might not be able to tip you off before whatever happens, happens."

"I've expected something since Gemini painted a target on me lately," Kim admitted. "I just didn't expect them to try so close to home again."

"They're all much worse lately, Kim. You'd better open your eyes, because these people? Not all of them play by even their own rules anymore. Some are genuine lunatics that will kill you on sight, and not hesitate doing it."

Kim nodded.

"Tell Senor Senior I appreciate his….discretion, and I will try to return it in kind."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Tell Amy I'm glad she's doing okay, too. It always hurts when your family betrays you," Bonnie sighed.

"Thankfully, I wouldn't know," Kim told her. "I am glad things worked out for you, though."

"Seriously," Bonnie scowled.

"Seriously," Kim nodded.

"Pops was right. You're still such a Pollyanna," Bonnie sighed. "Later, K," she waggled her fingers as she left without ever sitting down.

Kim sighed, watching the door close, and looked back around the living room done in tasteful green and blacks. With an occasional splash of color.

She frowned, muttering, "But I don't see what was so bad about the place. Looks okay to me."

**KP**

"Gemini, and Dementor now behind bars," Jack swore. "Any of us may be next. Tinker," he thundered, having burst into his lab with a half dozen Henches. "Tell me you are close," he all but demanded.

"Don't touch that," Cyrus shrieked at a man about to tap a button on a laptop plugged into an array of consoles that were plugged into a huge, cylinder that ended in a split-barrel with twin emitters. "It took me days to calibrate the precise frequencies I need to access to free the Doctor," he warned.

"How close…..?"

"If you let me finish, you can ask him yourself," the self-styled Tinker who only wanted to do research, with no limits, and no naysayers to block his imagination. "I just have to integrate the control panel to the primary energy feed, and initiate the startup sequence, and…I will do what no one has ever done. Open a portal into an entirely new dimension!"

"Uh, didn't you do that in the first place already," one of the Henches asked.

Cyrus glared.

"Of course not, you philistine. Don't you know quantum physics? All I did was poke my finger in a pond, and send out ripples. Dr. Drakken followed those ripples back to the source, but until this moment, no one has ever opened an actual portal…..!"

"Then how did Drakken get there in the first place," the man huffed.

Cyrus glared.

"There is a very good chance this machine may explode upon reaching the optimum frequency before it can be powered down," Cyrus told Jack. "Thank you for bringing a _volunteer_ to operate it while we watch safely from the observation chamber in the next lab."

"What," the Hench sputtered.

"Works for me. Deacon, do what the man says."

"But, Mr. Hench!"

"Don't worry, if something happens, I'll ensure your life insurance reaches your widow."

"I'm not married," the man sputtered.

"Well, whoever your beneficiary is," Jack shrugged, thinking he had a win/win here.

Deacon groaned as several of his cohorts just gave him pitying glances. Of course, they had all warned him that you never, ever, under any circumstances, spoke up around the fruitcakes. Ever.

"So, uh, what do I do," Deacon asked uneasily as he glanced around the seemingly chaotic lab.

Cyrus smiled, plugged in one last cable, and smiled at the consoles that all began to hum, and the gauges that all flickered to life.

"Excellent. See that port. When you see me give a thumb up," the squat, little man grinned, "You will push that blue button," he indicated.

"Aren't they usually green…..?"

Jack's glare cut him off this time.

"Okay. Blue button. Got it," Deacon grimaced. "What next?"

"If you survive, and Drakken has appeared, you wait till he's fully solidified, and press the yellow button."

Deacon's eyes almost crossed.

"Blue button. Yellow button. Got it. Is that all?"

"Yes, if the machine begins to vibrate at a frequency beyond subsonic, _pray. _Or even better, run."

"Wait, how will I know…..?"

"You'll know," Cyrus beamed. "It will liquefy your bones, and melt your tissues."

Deacon looked horrified.

"I cannot wait to see what happens," Cyrus applauded himself. "Come, Mr. Hench. We are about to make history! Remember, uh, whatever your name is, wait for my thumb," he beamed, leading the way out of the lab.

Deacon swallowed hard, and eyed the machine that seemed to be plugged into everything around him.

He glanced over to the wide, oval port, but saw no one as yet. Around him, the humming was growing louder, making him cringe as if his ears were throbbing deep in his skull in a way never before felt.

After what felt far too long, Cyrus's cheerful face appeared, his goggles still on his forehead, and gave him an exaggerated thumb's up as he smiled even wider.

Deacon grimaced, and edged closer to the machine, and gingerly pressed the blue button down.

Blue.

Who the heck used blue and yellow buttons, when everyone used red and green. Everyone.

Except the moron that thought he was a modern incarnation of Da Vinci.

The machine began to whine more than hum now, and the double barrels began to glow bright blue as the sound in the lab increased to the point Deacon was certain he was going to go deaf any second. He kept his eyes on the front of the machine, praying Drakken did show up before the thing exploded. Because pension be damned, he wasn't staying in here much longer.

Then the sound seemed to somehow just cut off, and at first he thought the machine had shut down, or malfunctioned.

Only the emitters were glowing bright white now, and vibrating like a mad tuning fork on steroids. All around him, though, the entire lab was just utterly still.

As if all the sound in the room were somehow being…..sucked away.

He turned, saw a faint shimmering haze before the angled emitters, and realized a faint silhouette was starting to appear.

Then the white shadow darkened, and continued to darken. Until a smirking madman he had not seen in years stood there laughing silently as he held up his small, gloved fists in triumph.

Right before the machine exploded.

**KP**

"Interesting," her dad murmured, trying very hard not to blush as he discreetly turned away from his very naked daughter who had just turned silver, and then turned….. Well, naked.

"Just tell me how to stop it eating my clothes," Kim moaned as Shego sniggered.

"Oh, well, I don't think you can," James Possible told her.

"What," Kim squeaked.

"Better get used to your birthday suit, Kimmie," Shego sniggered now.

"Zip it," Kim growled at her. "Dad, surely….."

"Honey, it's obvious what is happening, and I can't change it. At least, not at the moment."

"What's obvious," Kim frowned.

"Yes, dear. Because I don't understand it myself."

"The cybertronic interface we used to control the regenerative nannites," James told her as if she should understand.

"Uh, okay," Kim said. "And….?"

James sighed.

"Honestly, Kimberly Anne. It's not rocket science. Well, partially, but not completely. In my day, though….."

"Dad!"

"Oh, right. Anyway, Kimmie-cub," he said, only glancing around after Kim had belted on the robe her mother had handed her. "It's still pretty simple. The interface was programmed from the start to regenerate, and protect your cells. Obviously, it's continuing the mandate beyond the original parameters, and when anything endangers you, it simply….activates, using the nannites still in your system to create an impenetrable shell, rather than simply shape-shifting as you've done before. Once you learned how. But it apparently can do far more than we expected. Obviously."

"Obviously," Kim sighed. "So, _why_ does it eat my clothes?"

"This is why you should have studied science, instead of criminology," James sighed. "Honestly…."

"Dad," Kim glowered.

"Fine, fine. I'm just saying, it's obvious, too. That kind of protection would eat additional mass to create, and reinforce a shell capable of protecting you to that degree. The most obvious source would be any extraneous matter around you, since it wouldn't cannibalize your own system as it would violate the primary mandate."

"Oh," Kim frowned. "I guess…. I guess that makes sense."

"I did say it was simple," James told her patiently.

"Eggheads," Shego muttered. "Uh, no offense, Ann," she said, catching the older redhead's glance.

"None taken. James does get carried away sometimes."

"No comment," Shego smiled at Kim who threw up her hands, and stalked off to dress again.

"Just think of it this way, Kim," Shego offered. "It would be one heck of a distraction if you needed it."

Kim looked back at her, her face twisting through several emotions as she stared at her, and stammered, "You….! You….."

She gave up in a wordless growl, and ran up to her room with her gym bag, brought in anticipation of the test for her father to assess.

Shego couldn't help but grin.

"How is she doing," Ann asked Shego. "Really?"

"Better than expected. She's back in fighting shape, more than ready to go after a few heads, and punch them, but Bets is still worried about her…..emotions. She's still easily distracted when she gets started, and if she lost control at the wrong time…."

"I understand. That's what you face every day, isn't it?"

"Every second," Shego admitted, and lifted a glowing hand. "Plasma doesn't just burn. It sucks heat from the air. I could theoretically freeze someone simply by removing enough heat from them, or the air around them. Or I could flare up to, or beyond, the temperature of the sun, and walk through….well, anything."

"That's…..almost thirty million degrees Fahrenheit," James exclaimed.

"Yep, melts even titanium steel like magic. I've only done it once, though. Almost melted my way down into the bedrock."

"Good lord," James remaked. "Why would you….?"

"I was in a plasma resistant, titanium-reinforced cell. I wanted out," Shego shrugged. "I'll admit I was a little claustrophobic, too. Even Bets didn't try that one again, though. She was afraid of what I'd do next time."

Ann sighed, and stared at her.

"I begin to see how much pressure you must be under all the time. Trying to contain that much energy…..?"

"It's more habit than not now," Shego smiled. "But Kim doesn't really have my experience. Yet. Give her time. She'll figure it out. She can be pretty bright sometimes."

"Well, thanks," Kim said, skipping down the steps.

"Just don't let it go to your head. I said sometimes," Shego told her with a smirk. "Which leaves a lot of times when you're still clueless."

Kim sputtered, and stared at her.

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled.

"You're welcome," Shego smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Where to now?"

"First, I have to go replace all my identification again," Kim sighed. "Then I have to head in for my first day back at GJ."

"I foresee lots of paperwork in your future," Shego teased.

"Too bad I can't let you do it," Kim shot.

"You wouldn't like the answers I gave for you," Shego grinned.

"Sometimes….."

"Yeah," Shego prompted as the two headed for the door.

"Pow," Kim said, shaking a fist at her as the door closed.

"I will never understand those two," James declared.

"So long as they figure it out, they'll be fine," Ann assured him.

"Well, I'm sure I explained it well enough," James told her. "After all, cybertronics isn't that complicated."

"No, dear," Ann said, rolling her eyes at her often clueless husband now. "Not at all."

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**18**

"You bring me back only to try to blow me up," Drakken snarled as Cyrus babbled beside him, trying to take readings from the blue-skinned man who was thinner, almost painfully gaunt, but still much the same as the day he had vanished seven years ago.

"I did extrapolate the possibility," Cyrus told him. "And it did work out. Even the Henchman wasn't that badly injured. Which is quite amazing, considering," he declared as he and Jack watched Drakken slapping electronic parts together in haphazard fashion just then.

"Well, it's slipshod! That's what it is," Drakken accused. "I've stolen better tech than what you created."

"You usually stole it from me," Cyrus accused with a bemused smirk.

Drakken turned and eyed him carefully.

"Do I know you?"

"Cyrus Bortel? Dr. Cyrus Bortel. I use The Tinker now, though," he beamed.

"Hmph. Whatever. It's still slipshod work. And this is what I think of that," he said, and fired the strange contraption he had created.

Cyrus managed two steps back, and froze, his body crystallizing until a glassine statue remained in place of the once flesh and blood man.

"And that," Drakken said as he turned and lifted a heavy mallet, "Is what I think of people that blow up things around me," he stated ironically.

Just before he brought the mallet down on Cyrus' glassine head.

"Let him come back from that," Drakken scoffed at the shattered scientist as Jack Hench gaped at him.

"Can you….do that to Kim Possible?"

"Possible? Oh, I intend to do much worse to her," Drakken said as if only just noticing him, his eyes glittering madly as he tossed the device over his shoulder, shattering it to pieces when he bounced off it a wall, hit the floor, and literally went to pieces. "Much worse."

Jack couldn't help but stare at the loss, but looked back to Drakken.

"So, what will you do, Doctor," Jack asked cautiously.

"I'm glad you asked," he said reasonably. Then smirked madly. "I'm going to make her suffer," he all but snarled. Then looked around.

"Something else you need?"

"Shego? Why isn't Shego here? Surely she would have returned to see my triumphant return?"

"Uhm, actually, she retired. Quit years ago. And….."

"And," Drakken growled.

"It looks like she's joined Kim Possible. They're even living together," one of the Henches concluded when Jack trailed off.

"Living….together? Two _women_? That's….. That's…..unnatural," he ranted. "I'll teach her. I'll teach them both. Trap Dr. Drakken in limbo, and leave him to waste away? I'll show them, and the world. But first," he turned to Jack, actually smiling. "Cocoa-moo. It's been ages since I've had a good cup," he declared quite causally. "I trust this pretender at least has the fixings?"

"If he doesn't, the Henches can run out for supplies," Jack assured him. "Whatever you need."

"Excellent. Well, since the pretender doesn't seem to need this lair any longer, I'll just take over for now. I'll need to conduct a proper inventory, of course. Some housecleaning, but….. First, cocoa-moo. To the kitchen," he declared manically again, a finger pointed dramatically at the sky.

"Oooo-boy. Mr. Hench," asked one of the two men still with him after three others carried the injured Deacon off to get care. "You sure we can trust this guy? I know I'm new, but…."

"Just now, Drakken is the kind of insanity we can use. In his current state, he might just be the one to finally, and permanently end Kim Possible, once and for all."

"So, will you actually pay him half a billion if he does?"

"Well, he doesn't know about the bounty, now does he," Jack smirked.

"Uh, right. I got you, boss," the Hench wisely shut his mouth.

**KP**

"Ready to go, Pumpkin," Shego asked, opening the door to the room where Kim felt she had spent half the day, maybe all of it, filling out paperwork.

"More than ready. Who knew I'd have to get through this much red tape just to get my old job back," she complained.

"Better you than me. Only I already know how much these people love paperwork. Parole, remember? It's not much better from that angle. And the adoption processes here are insane. I could have picked out five kids in China faster, and easier," she complained.

"But then you wouldn't have gotten Amy," Kim countered reasonably. Which stunned the older woman.

"Touché," Shego chuckled. "And you will never told her I said that, either."

"Well….."

"Kim," Shego hissed.

"I'd never hurt you guys, Shego. You know that. I love you both."

Shego blinked, then smiled, and remarked, "Oh, really?"

Kim blinked, as if only then realizing what she had just said, and blushed.

"Well, yeah," she got out all the same. "I thought you knew. I mean, you both mean a lot to me. Ah, we're friends. And….. And….."

"Don't self-combust, Princess," Shego laughed, impulsively hugging her just as a door opened, and Will Du stepped out to eye them.

"Ladies," he remarked, and walked past them.

"Oh, great," Kim moaned, watching the man all but march up the hall. Right to Dr. Director's office. "I can just guess how he'll _report_ this one."

"Will's okay. A bit stiff….."

"A bit," Kim complained. "Let me tell you something about Will…."

"Let me tell you something. He helped keep me sane when I was trying to figure out what to do, and how to do it. He, and Ron, they gave me hope. We all thought you were gone, but you inspired a lot of people, Kim," Shego told her somberly, "And they actually stood up for me."

"I'm glad," Kim said sincerely.

"Well, at the time, I was surprised," Shego admitted. "More than surprised. Now, I'm rather glad, too," she smiled at Kim as they left the local HQ in Upperton, and headed for Shego's sleek, new sports car that had recently replaced her old sedan. One painted a green color, with black contrasting stripes.

"Feeling more like yourself," Kim chuckled as she noted the car in familiar colors.

Shego grinned.

"Someone recently told me I should accept who I am, and forget the idiots around me," Shego declared as she unlocked the car.

"I don't think I put it quite like that," Kim laughed as they climbed into the car.

"Hey, I paraphrased," Shego grinned. "By the way, I quit the waitress job."

"And," Kim asked.

Shego grinned.

"I'm probably taking a risk, but…..tadah," she said, and held out a familiar badge.

Kim eyed the Global Justice badge Shego pulled her jacket back to expose hanging at her waist before she reached for the ignition.

"That's quite a jump," Kim nodded.

"Afraid of the competition?"

"No. I'm actually glad we have you with us, for once. What about Amy?"

"Amy already knows. We'll pick her up at your mom's when we get back. Besides, this is personal now, Kimmie," she grumbled darkly. "That missile could have killed all of us. It could have killed Amy. No one is hurting my girl. No one."

"So," Kim asked quietly as Shego put the car in gear, and surprisingly drove at a very normal speed for the main highway out of town. "Back? From where?"

"First mission," Shego said with a feral grin. "Looks like we're partnering up for this one."

"What do we have," Kim asked with a gleam of anticipation.

"Oh, you'll like this one. Between your friend's tip, and Bets' own crew, we know who is behind the Drakken plot. The _Tinker_."

"Never heard of him. Another newbie," she grumbled.

"You've heard of him. And, like I said, you'll like it. The Tinker used to call himself Bortel. Cyrus Bortel."

"Man," Kim groaned. "I told Dr. Director. I told her. Shut the guy down. He's bad news. Everything he invented was trouble. Everything!"

"Well, according to one of Bets' guys, he's also the one that recently figured out that blue-boy wasn't killed. He's trapped between dimensions of sound, or something like that. They're now building something that will spring him."

"Any other time, I'd think no one deserves that fate," Kim swore as Shego began to pick up speed once out of town.

"Not Drewbie," Shego asked knowingly.

"He was going to try to _deafen_ the entire world, just so they wouldn't notice him stealing? Who comes up with ideas like that?"

"Yeah, well, Dr. D was always one of a kind."

"Fortunately," Kim murmured. "So, you think you can really handle keeping him _out_ of circulation?"

"Kim," she called her quietly, "I tolerated my old life. Barely. I love this one. I love Amy. I even love the goofy, immature woman hanging around my house, trying to live like it was still ten years ago."

"Hey!"

"I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone, steal that from me," Shego told her. "Not this time."

Kim nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Both women looked at one another.

Kim even looked in the back seat.

"Okay, who said that," Kim asked, looking around for obvious explanations for the voice that had spoken that had not been theirs.

"Look in the glove box," the low, gruff tone instructed.

Kim frowned, and opened the glove box, and stared.

"A….box?"

"Open it," the voice said, now obviously coming from inside the small box.

"Go on," Shego said. "I'm dying for this explanation myself," she said as she kept driving.

Kim pulled open the box, and stared at the slightly oversized watch in the box. The watch dial however wasn't showing time. It was showing a video feed with an apparently muscular, dark-skinned young man sitting in a room filled with electronics.

"Wade," Kim gasped, only then truly realizing just how much things, and people, had changed around her.

"Hello, Kim," the much bigger, far fitter young genius smiled. "Been a while. I was glad to hear your fabled luck was still holding. Even I wasn't sure after all this time."

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Kim exclaimed. "Did you know….?"

"Yes. FYI, Drakken is already out of his dimensional cage, and he killed Dr. Bortel. The Tinker's lair has been abandoned, but you might find some clues there since Drakken was staying there until he left abruptly. Presumably to start his plans, whatever they are just now. And, Kim, Jack Hench is _directly_ involved in this one, and I have very authentic video of him personally ordering Drakken to put you down. They were all in such a hurry, they overlooked Bortel's security cams. The man did like to film himself. And, Shego, he knows about you, too. He intends to bring you back into the fold, as he put it, 'my way, with style,'" Wade concluded.

"The hell he will," Shego growled.

"Okay, quick version, here," Wade told them. "Kim, your new watch is more than a Kimmunicator this time. It's got an onboard grapple, and can produce a nannite-driven battle-suit that will give you limited hyper-speed, enhanced strength, and will even let you hack any computer interface simply by connecting it to your Kimmunicator band."

"Spankin'," Kim grinned.

"It's also genetically locked to your bio-signature, and can't be used, removed, or even hacked by anyone else."

"I think I'm jealous," Shego smirked.

"Oh," Kim frowned. "Wade, I've got kind of a sitch here. When I get into real danger…."

"Don't worry, Kim. You can use the battle-suit without worrying about the cybertronic shielding your cellular interface is creating. I built an on-board compensator into the Kimmunicator that will keep the nannites from absorbing it, or your suit. By the time you use it five times, I believe it should have reprogrammed the cellular interface at a degree sufficient to allow it to ignore your clothing during future manifestations, too. Even your telekinetic glow won't hamper it."

"You….. Wow, Wade. You definitely still rock," Kim murmured, staring at the band she had yet to put on her arm.

"Well, once I figured out what Dr. Stein, and your parents had done, it wasn't hard to figure out how to upgrade the interface. All things considered, they did a good job. They were just still thinking three-dimensionally," he pointed out.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't," Wade grinned at the green-skinned woman still in her skin camouflage. "And, Shego. You'll get to New Mexico a lot faster if you engage flight mode, and hit the boosters."

"Wha….?"

"I put in a full upgrade on your car after you ordered it. It's now equal to Kim's old Roth. All you have to do is put the gearshift into L, and you can activate all accessories I've added."

"But….when….? I just bought this car."

"I'll keep scanning for Dr. Drakken, Kim. Meanwhile, I suggest you put the Kimmunicator on now. Even if Drakken's gone, there are still going to be a lot of Henches waiting, and likely a few traps. Call me if you need me," he saluted her, and was gone.

"Darn, I was going to ask about my car. Maybe next time," Kim sighed before eyeing Shego who glanced at the gearshift. "So?"

"Whoa," Shego said, feeling the car lurch as she dropped the gearshift into L, thinking it was just low gear, and felt it lurch. Just before the wheels obviously left the ground, and the dash automatically converted.

"Flight mode activated. Would you prefer manual operation, or auto-pilot," a voice asked from the newly configured dash.

"Uh, better go auto for now," Shego said, unsure of what was involved.

"Auto-pilot engaged," the computer voice replied. "Coordinates, and speed desired?'

"Uh, New Mexico. Five miles northwest of Clovis. Fast as possible," Shego told the car as she just gaped, hands still on the wheel.

The car shuddered, and suddenly blasted into the sky almost straight up.

Shego howled.

Kim only grinned, and put the Kimmunicator on her left wrist she Shego clung tightly to the wheel.

"This is great," Kim enthused. "Just like going suborbital in my old car. Shoot, I really should have asked Wade where it went, too. I never did find out."

"Last I heard," the paler woman said as the car hit an apogee, and began to fly back toward the ground at the same hypersonic speed. "It disappeared when you did. It's why so many people thought you were just….gone."

"I don't even remember crashing, but Bonnie said I did. I do remember talking to her. Trying to talk, anyway, I think I wrote a lot of stuff down. Or tried. I guess they listened."

"You were lucky they did," Shego realized. "If anyone else had found you….."

Shego didn't even like thinking of that one just then as she realized just how close Kim had come to really dying.

Or how easily they could have all lost her. For good.

Shego stared at the ground coming up fast now, and gaped.

"Already," she exclaimed, seeing the terrain flatten out as they now sped downward, and picked out foothills not far from a scrub desert that stretched out around them.

"Target located," the computer spoke again. "Two-point-three meters from underground laboratory directly ahead."

"Stop," Shego said even as they rose over the foothills now, and were headed directly for a certain plateau.

"Another mountain lair," Kim sighed, looking around as the car now idled in place after stopping when Shego ordered. "Talk about memories."

"Yeah," Shego scowled. "Bad ones."

They eyed one another as the sleek car hovered over the foothills, and grinned.

"So, who leads," they both asked as one.

"I've got seniority," Kim grinned, activating her new Kimmunicator only then as she strapped it in place on her right wrist.

"In your dreams," Shego snorted. "You count up all my time in the field, and I've got more seniority than you, or Ron. Together."

Kim only grinned.

"Okay. How do we play it, _Agent_ Shego?"

"Goe. G-O-E. Gah, Possible, are you that dim?"

"No, _Shego," _Kim grinned back.

"One day….."

"Anytime. After we stop Jack, and Drakken, and put Henchco out of business," Kim declared bluntly.

"Wow, you don't want much. You do know how long Bets has been trying to go after Jack?"

"She didn't have us, though. Did she? Well, now Team Possible is back on the job, and….."

"Team _what,"_ Shego cringed. "Oh, no. You are so not calling us….."

"Yo, ladies, we going, or what," a black-clad figure dropped down to land on the hood of the car, looking in at them.

"Ron!"

"Stoppable," Shego growled, looking up at the sandy-blonde ninja squatting on her hood. "If you dented my car….!"

Overhead, a mini-jet flew on, and Ron only grinned, his smile wide, and genuine.

"Wouldn't think of it," he said, then grew serious. "I was pretty surprised to have Wade show up on my GJ communicator, though, and tell me _you_ two were about to go after Drakken. You honestly think I'd miss that?"

"Did he tell you about the Tinker," Shego asked.

"And Jack," Ron nodded. "Dr. Director knows, too, obviously. Word is, we have to find, and shut down Drakken, and bring in Jack. That video of his was just authenticated by three different agencies. And they all want Jack yesterday."

"Too bad. They have to get in line," Kim told him. "You ready?"

"Always, KP," he grinned. "Looks like Team Possible is back in action. See you inside," he grinned, and leapt impossibly high, fired a grapple, and was gone in seconds.

"There is no way I am calling myself….."

"Well, of course not. _We're_ Team Possible," Kim told her reasonably. "_You_ are Shego."

Shego resisted the urge to swear.

"I swear, Kimmie, you are as bad as Drew at times."

"Seriously, Shego. Whatever names we want to use, or not, let's go introduce ourselves to Drakken. Shall we?"

"Oh, yeah," Shego smiled now. And it was a very feral smirk.

_To Be Continued….._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**19**

"KP, watch yourself," the shadow easing into the mountain lair of the recently deceased Tinker whispered into his communicator. "Definitely all kind of traps left…. Whoa," he shouted, and the device went silent.

"Ron?"

Shego eyed her as they landed right on top of the plateau.

"I think he'll be fine, Pumpkin," Shego told her somberly. "Ronald's been handling these guys for years now."

"Only we don't know what Drakken may do. Or how he's even thinking since coming back from….wherever he's been."

"Whatever he's thinking, you know it can't be good," Shego told her. "Or did you miss the one where he apparently killed Bortel. Doc was always a walking accident, we both know that, but if he's now intentionally taking people out…."

"Just one more reason to shut him down," Kim told her firmly.

"Okay. Here's the plan," Shego said, heading toward the still closed front door set right into the rock before them. "Knock."

"Knock," Kim frowned.

"Hard," Shego smiled as her plasma erupted around both hands, scorching away the life-like veneer that hid her true, green flesh.

"I like that plan," Kim grinned, and activated her battle-suit, causing a silvery sheen to slow up her arm, and over her body that wasn't eating her clothes for once.

When it solidified, she was wearing a familiar white suit with blue piping that glowed with the energies coursing through it.

"Ready when you are," Kim grinned, bunching her fists.

"Then…. Knock, knock," she growled, and slammed both glowing fists into the steel door.

**KP**

"And," Dr. Drakken demanded of the battered Hench that was one of only three that escaped the trap left behind for Kim Possible.

The man shuddered.

"You remember how she was," the man who did know Drakken, having worked for him before groaned as another Hench tended his badly cut left forearm.

"She," Drakken asked, watching the impromptu medic work with bland indifference.

"Shego," the Hench hissed as the other poured a disinfecting agent over his still oozing wound. "You know how she always seemed to…..play."

"Yes," Drakken murmured.

"She's not playing anymore," the man moaned.

"Tell me everything," Drakken said ominously. "Unfortunately, the sensors shorted out just as they arrived, so I couldn't watch, so tell me everything. The devil, as they say, is often in the details. So don't leave anything out. It could be…..critical," the blue-skinned madman said, his manic eyes suggesting they might just be worth his life, too.

**KP**

"Knock, knock," the Henches heard not long after something tripped the first trap in the overhead ventilation shafts, sending out a jamming signal that cut all communications.

Unfortunately, it also cut their own, so they couldn't call for backup as something literally plowed right through the front door, literally smashing the heavy, steel safety door through a third of their numbers as it sailed back to impact the far wall of the main entry.

Joseph Halinski, a longtime Hench with few prospects, had worked with just about all the big names in his day. Quite a few of the posers, and seriously loons, too. If he had learned one thing, it was to stay back, stay low, and never, ever, on threat of death, be first in line for anything.

He ducked to the side, where he already cowered near a side tunnel, and missed the entry of the two dervishes that cut through the other two-thirds of their ranks as if they were unarmed children. Green fire flashed all around him, and then he daringly activated his stun baton as he heard that impossible voice he still heard in his nightmares, and jumped out to face a very much alive, and real Kim Possible.

He screamed as her glowing fist went right through the shaft of his taser baton, and slammed his left arm into the side of the nearby stone wall.

"My bad," the redhead grinned as she eyed him with a weird gleam in those green eyes of hers. "Let me help you with that."

Then a second blow had him all but flying before everything went black, and blank. He woke up in time to sneak off as GJ agents filled the corridors, cuffing, and arresting everyone they found. Most of his companions weren't even conscious yet as they were bound, and carried off to waiting transports.

"…I'm telling you, Ron, those robots were no big," Joseph heard her talking. "Besides, between me, and Shego, they were put down fast enough. Still, I get the feeling this was just….."

**KP**

"A warmup? That is what she called it," Drakken demanded of him.

"Yeah, Doc," he nodded. "Said she barely broke a sweat."

"Indeed," the man murmured, his eyes narrowing. "Well, we'll just have to give them more of a trial next time. Won't we," he smiled manically. "Very well, you did well. You may live. This time."

"Uh, thanks, Dr. Drakken," he said, trying not to shudder as the man's eyes looked at him as if he were something to brush aside.

Maybe it was time to retire? Suddenly, facing that redhead again, or Shego, didn't really appeal to him. At all.

"Uh, maybe I should go let Mr. Hench know what happened, too," he suggested slyly.

"Hmmmm? Oh, yes. You do that, Jerry," he called him.

"It's Joseph," the other Hench corrected.

Drakken glared at him, and pushed a button on a computer nearby.

The laser bore a very neat hole through the medic's head.

"I do not like to be corrected," he hissed, ignoring the man falling with the smoldering hole in his skull. "Oh, and George, have that cleaned up before you go, will you?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Drakken. Anything you say," Joseph agreed.

"Anything I say? Yes, I like that. Indeed, I do," he murmured, and turned back to whatever he was doing now since leaving the Tinker's lair after he supposedly had a sudden inspiration that required him moving.

Joseph quickly left the lab, told two other Henches to get the dead man out of the Doc's way before he lost it again, and then left to report to Jack.

By phone.

On his way, he changed into civilian clothes, tossed out his Henchco uniform, and kept driving.

Joseph Halinski was a longtime Hench with few prospects, had worked with just about all the big names in his day. Quite a few of the posers, and seriously loons, too. If he had learned one thing, it was to stay back, stay low, and never, ever, on threat of death, be first in line for anything. He had also learned when to quit, and get out. Fast.

As he drove away from Drakken's new lair, he didn't once look back.

**KP**

Kim grumbled as they filled out the report on the disappointing sitch at the late Tinker's lair.

Drakken was obviously there.

There was a Drakken-sized mess in the obviously once orderly lair. A lot of missing tech, too, judging by the recent inventory lists they had found. When Ron found the glassine shards that formed a very familiar face, Kim had been horrified.

"Drakken did that?"

One of the Henches interrogated had told them everything. He seemed to be more than eager to testify, so long as he could go to jail, and not back to work. A lot of the Henches shared the same uneasiness.

Something about the resurrected Drakken scared them.

In fact, some were more terrified than others.

It made all of them wonder what was keeping others at his side.

"Sub-harmonics," Wade chimed in not long after Kim arrived to debrief Dr. Director.

"Say what," Shego asked.

"I managed to decipher some of what Bortel was originally working on. He was trying to use a sonic beam to pierce the quantum field to view the multiverse through a sonar lens, not unlike a fish finder for sub molecular particles.

"Say what," Shego echoed.

"Go on, Wade," Dr. Director told him with a grim nod as the obviously still very in-touch genius only sighed as he eyed them from the monitor where he had appeared as he once had year ago.

"Yes, please," Kim nodded.

"All right. Look at it like this. The original accident digitized Drakken's body into sound waves, and punched a hole in the universe, sending him through that multiverse. Where, and how he survived, even I can't say. Although, it was likely because he had been rendered into pure sound. If it hadn't been for Dr. Bortel, he might have eventually just faded away as the Doppler Shift carried him farther and farther from the origin point of the accident."

"But," Shego asked.

"But," Wade nodded, "Since he somehow opened that rift again with his machine, Dr. Bortel pulled Drakken back still…..vibrating, as it were. It is possible, no pun intended, Kim, that Drakken is now giving off sub-harmonic vibrations that influence the minds of those who are close enough to receive, and detect the new frequencies that may be just alien enough to….disturb them."

"And those not leaving?"

"May already be just disturbed enough that the vibrations…."

"Make them crazier," Shego suggested.

"Something like that," Wade nodded.

"So, we need some kind of…..mute button on Drakken to stop him, even if we stop him," Kim suggested.

Shego slapped a hand over her face, groaning audibly.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Wade informed them as even Dr. Director eyed Kim oddly. "Because we still don't know how his new vibrations may affect anyone else."

"Point taken," Dr. Director nodded. "I suggest you find out, and find out if you can…..mute him."

"On it," Wade nodded, and then disappeared as the monitor went dark.

"I suggest you two go home now, but watch you backs. Until we know for certain what's up, you can bet Lipski is going to be aiming at you, whatever else he's up to out there."

"Goes without saying," Shego agreed. "Drewbie could always obsess like nobody else, and you can bet he's way over the edge now if he's killing off guys for stupid reasons. Well, stupider than usual."

"It's possible his own inner vibrations also upset his already unstable mind," Dr. Director warned them. "So be wary."

"Yeah, because he wasn't already a big enough nut," Shego muttered. "Come on, Kimmie. Looks like take-out tonight, because no way am I cooking after this day," she yawned.

"I could…."

"You're staying out of my kitchen," Shego swore as the pair walked out.

"I was going to say I could call it in," Kim sputtered.

Betty shook her head at the pair as they left.

At times, they bickered like a long-married couple. It did make her wonder.

Then she sobered as she sifted all she had to date, and realized Drew Lipski could be an even greater threat than any of them had ever realized. If he was operating on a more unstable basis, his creative insanity might just lead him to become a greater threat to the world itself than they had ever faced. That was not good. Not good at all.

Walking out of the debriefing room with the reports in hand, she headed for her office, intending to brush up on her science courses.

Especially those related to sound.

**KP**

"Mom! Kim," Amy grinned. "Did you get him?"

"He suckered us," Shego muttered.

"Tinker? How did that loser sucker you?"

"He got himself killed," Kim murmured, then eyed Shego.

They had both talked seriously about it, and they both agreed. Amy deserved to know what was happening, because she might just be a target since the bad guys did seem to know about her already by now.

"First we eat," Shego told her. "Then we'll talk shop," she told her adopted daughter after paying off the sitter. "We don't want to ruin your appetite."

"Is that Chinese?"

"Yeah," Kim grinned.

"Cool," Amy beamed, eyeing the bags and boxes. "Did you get….?"

"Food first. Fortune cookies later," Shego snapped. "Or the only future I will predict is disappointment."

Kim sniggered.

"Watch it, Princess, or you won't get any either."

"Hey, I helped order."

"And who paid?"

Kim glowered at her now.

"I offered to split the bill."

"Next time you will. Especially if you order again."

"I was hungry, too," Kim huffed, setting out the boxes, and opening bag after bag she had carried in to cover the table.

"Spicy pork? Can I have that?"

"We have plenty of everything," Shego grumbled. "Help yourself."

Amy beamed as she began to reach.

"Hey, that one's mine," Kim protested when the girl grabbed the Kung Pao chicken.

"But it smells so good," the girl protested.

"You can have a taste," Kim allowed. "If I can taste yours."

"Jeez, I'm surrounded by children," Shego complained, taking her own order of Wonton soup from the bags.

They both eyed her, and muttered, "Am not!"

Shego just rolled her eyes as she started eating.

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**20**

"Back inside," Shego shouted at Amy when she pulled up in front of the school the next morning, and started to let her out.

Just as the entire world seemed to suddenly start shaking.

Violently.

People ran, screaming, and the nearby school seemed to implode as the two-story structure just collapsed in on itself, and then the rumbling just faded away.

"Stay in the car," Shego shouted at her as she hit the switch for defensive shielding, even while snatching up her communication link, and shoving it to her ear as she jumped out to run for the smoldering building.

"Mom!"

"Stay," she shouted back at Amy, and pressed the power switched as she put the radio transceiver in place. "Hey, anyone up? I have an emergency at Middleton High School," she shouted as she ran for the front door.

Or rather, where it used to be.

"Agent Du, here," the dry tone filled her ear. "What's the nature of your emergency, Agent Goe."

"I'm guessing it's Drakken, Du. We just had a massive quake, but only the school was touched. Had to be an attack. We need emergency services here now. The whole building is a pancake!"

"Calling it in now. I….. Yes, Agent Possible just heard the news. She's on her way, too."

"Good. We're going to need help, and, Du. I need to get Amy somewhere safe. He's obviously putting a very big thumb in our eye here."

"I cannot argue the point. I'll address this matter with Dr. Director at once. Do you require backup? Is Amy safe?"

"We're fine. For now. I left Amy in my car. These people need help, though. At this hour….."

She stopped before the rubble where the doors had been, and heard the shouts from inside. The moans, and cries.

"We got victims in the rubble, Will. Lots of them, from the sound of it!"

"Emergency response is en route. Do what you can," Will told her.

"I got that," she said, and stared at the disaster. "Like what," she asked, staring at the devastation.

"You might start by ensuring the gas and water are cut off. We do not want residual damage by either."

"On it," Shego said, not admitting she wasn't thinking just then, and feeling a bit helpless. Her power was more attuned to destruction. Not saving lives.

Then she had a thought.

"Out of the way," she said, shoving past some teens staring in horror at the school. "Get everyone you can back," she told some of the older boys. "There could be gas leaks. If someone needs help, try to help get them away, too. Move it."

She reached the nearby gas main just outside a piece of wall, and heard a nearby hissing.

Never a good thing.

She used her plasma-fueled strength, and pulled open the heavy plate that was locked against vandalism, and then easily turned the valve to shut off the main line. That didn't help the presence of any gas that had already escaped, but at least the main line was shut off. She had to go almost halfway around the building to find the water meter, but she did, and shut it off, too.

Then she spotted Kim running toward her, looking horrified.

"Shego! Thank God you were running late this morning," she said, running over to join her, proving she had already seen Amy.

"Yeah. Only I hear people in the rubble, and I can't do anything. I'm afraid I'll make things worse."

"What about…..?"

She saw her look to the utility lines, and Shego realized she could see power lines sparking where they had fallen, too.

"I got the water and gas shut off. I didn't think about the power."

"I'll call it in. I have an idea, too. But it's going to take teamwork," she said as she lifted her arm.

"If you have an idea, I'm all ears," she said. "I'm feeling pretty helpless here. My power isn't much good in a situation like this," Shego admitted.

"Actually, it may be perfect," she said, and glanced down. "Wade! Good, look, we need the power cut off to the high school. Shego has the gas and water down, but the power is still on, and it could make things….."

"Already done," the young man told her as he nodded grimly from her Kimmunicator. "And I'm scanning the rubble now. We have….three primary pockets of survivors. I'm indicating them on the GPS grid for you now."

"Got it. Thanks, Wade. We'll be in touch," she said, eyeing the map grid, and studying the rubble before them as she superimposed the images in her mind. "Yeah, that should work."

"Kim?"

"Here," Kim pointed. "I'm going to go first, try to tear into the rubble here, and you vaporize anything behind my wake. If we can open this hall," she tapped her Kimmunicator image, "We can get to all three main locations where Wade detected survivors in the rubble."

"Just….three locations," Shego frowned.

"It's still early. Hopefully, they're the only ones that were inside as yet. We can hope. Two classrooms, and obviously the faculty lounge. We can hope, Shego. But we have to start somewhere. Ready?"

"I won't hurt….?"

"Me," Kim laughed grimly. "Really, Shego, I'm guessing I'm probably the safest one here just now," she admitted.

"Good. Good. I mean…. I just don't want to make things worse."

"Okay, I'll dig into the rubble, and anything behind me, you blast. If we can get to the main hall, we can open it enough to get people out."

"If they can move."

"We can hope," Kim nodded again. "Ready?"

Shego nodded, following her to the place she intended to open.

"Ready."

"Hey," someone shouted, and a burly firefighter stomped their way even as Kim turned to smash a glowing fist into the rubble. "Get back from….! Oh, it's you, two," he quipped, easily recognizing Shego since she had yet to replace her faux skin since that earlier mission.

"Get some paramedics ready," Shego shouted. "Utilities are off, but we may be able to reach some of those trapped here if we're lucky!"

"On the way," the man shouted back, and turned to bolt back toward the arriving emergency vehicles as Shego spotted a pale face in the window of a green car now surrounded by those vehicles.

Shego gave the girl a confident thumb's up, and turned to see Kim was almost buried by the rubble she was bulling through by then.

She grimaced, and lifted two blazing hands as she calculated the energy she was going to need to use for what they needed. Then she began vaporizing the rubble Kim was shoving back, trying not to get too close to the redhead, whatever she said.

Twisted steel turned white hot, then to ash as brick and plaster just vaporized, and Shego moved with Kim who kept going, literally tearing into the rubble as the white glow around her hands swelled, and brightened until she reached a section where the much lowered ceiling still remained, but groaned under the weight of rubble overhead.

"There," Kim turned to point straight up. "Take care of that, so the weight doesn't bring it down on us. I'm going on ahead," she told Shego.

Shego drew a deep breath, then blasted.

Then blasted again.

Not far away, Amy gaped from the car as a blast of pure, bright green plasma suddenly exploded up from the mound of rubble that had been her school until only moments ago. Then another blast tore up through that rubble as smoke and super-heated air drove everyone even farther back before the blasts stopped, and nothing seemed to move.

Then people started cheering, and Amy couldn't see anything else as people surged around Shego's car, blocking her sight of whatever was happening. She wanted to get out, to see what was going on, but she stayed. She had not grown up in Middleton for nothing. This, she guessed, was a perfect opportunity for someone to try something if they thought she was that close to Kim, or Shego.

So she stayed in the car, but really, really wished she could see what was going on.

**KP**

"Possible," a voice boomed despite the obvious pain the man was in as he looked her way, the man stretched out on the floor under a long table where other teachers in the lounge where huddled. "I should have known you were around. What are you, a walking disaster," he moaned.

"Zip it, Stevie," Shego growled, coming in behind Kim. "We're here to save you," she told him. "Ladies, if you'll move to that side of the room," Shego crawled over, gesturing, "I'll just make an exit."

An instant later, and another carefully channeled blast of plasma, and the teachers cheered at seeing the sky overhead as Shego carved out a diagonal tunnel to the surface.

"Go. We're going to check on another room," Kim told them.

"The debate team was in my class," a familiar teacher told Kim as she cradled one arm as she moved to the new exit.

"We already got them out. They were all okay. They took shelter in the storage closet, and it saved their lives," Kim told her.

"Thank God."

"Help is waiting," Kim assured them, heading back out the way she had gone. "Go on. You'll be fine now."

Steve Barkin just glared, but levered himself up, too, with some effort, all but dragging a leg as he headed up behind the others. After shooting one last glare their way.

"That guy just can't unbend," Shego muttered.

"Tell me about it," Kim sighed. "I doubt the Tweebs helped."

"It's not the boys, Kim. It's me. He never forgave me for….turning my back on him."

"Ron said he was big with grudges," Kim sighed. "I guess he was right."

"I'll say. Where to now," she asked, looking at the hall that ended in a pile of rubble where she remembered the office being.

"This part should be easy. We go right through this wall, and the class is there. Looks like all the heat signatures are on the far side of the room near the outer wall. Still, I can't just break through, or it might destabilize the rest of the load-bearing frame that survived," she pointed out.

"So, I have to try to melt through, without tearing anything down," Shego realized.

"Please, and thank you," a very dusty, almost unrecognizable Kim beamed up at her as they were both literally on hands and knees by then as the space narrowed around them.

"Gah. Grow up, Kimmie," Shego growled as she moved toward the wall in question.

Five minutes later, they had another passage melted through rubble, and despite the excessive heat left behind them, the new vents kept it manageable as emergency workers now moved in to pull out those that couldn't move, or were too hurt to try. There were more than a few in the latter.

"Anyone else," the rescue workers asked after the last student was pulled out.

"No. At least, no one else Wade was able to find," not wanting to say if there were no body heat, then they were already dead. "Hopefully, it was still early enough….."

"Thank God. Thank God," a teacher limped toward a girl, and hugged her, and Shego only stared.

"That's her daughter," Shego told Kim, knowing the locals better than she did of late.

The people began to turn their way as the two women headed back toward the car with Amy in it, and they cheered, and applauded.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to come back to us," someone shouted.

"Uh, thank…. Uh, Anne. I couldn't have done it without her," Kim blushed, making Shego roll her eyes.

"We all know Anne. And we're very happy to have you part of our community," the fire chief told her, though everyone knew by now who she had to be. There just weren't that many green-skinned, plasma-using women out there. "No matter what she calls herself," the man added with a wink.

"Uh, thanks. I'm just glad everyone was safe," she nodded, and looked unerringly toward Amy who had both hands over her face, obviously laughing.

Shego frowned, and looked down.

**KP**

"Well," the scowling man demanded as the Hench in plain clothes climbed back into the van. "Where is the brat?"

"I couldn't get her."

"The cheerleader was distracted wasn't she," the man growled. "With Shego?"

"Well, yeah, but….."

"Then why didn't you use the distraction I arranged to grab the girl," the blue-skinned madman swore.

"I couldn't get her to open the door."

"To….open…..? You couldn't just break a window," Drakken hissed.

"No. I mean, I couldn't. There was something on the car. Or around it. It's like Possible's old car. You know how tough that bug of hers was in the end. Well, Shego's car is just like it. I couldn't get near it."

"Do you know I loathe incompetence," Drakken told her far too blandly. "I've said that, haven't I?"

Every Hench in the van nodded vehemently.

Drakken spat, and lifted a hand, and something in his sleeve gave a puffing crack.

The man gave a tiny screech, and fell over. Dead.

The nine small darts in his face, looking like oversized insect-stingers had his entire face swollen up like a balloon.

"Toss him out. I cannot abide dead weight, either," Dr. Drakken declared. "You, Andy," he told the Hench named Bill. "Back to the lair."

The man couldn't get to the wheel of the disguised panel-van fast enough.

The others still hadn't closed the door from tossing out the dead man when Bill put the van in gear, and drove away.

"I'll just have to come up with another plan to separate them," Drakken was musing aloud. "Oh, and don't forget to remind me to reload my bug-bite mini-cannon," he told a nearby Hench.

The man didn't say a word.

**KP**

"You couldn't have said something," Shego demanded as Kim sat in the passenger seat smirking at her.

"Honestly, I hadn't noticed myself until then," Kim giggled a little again.

Shego glowered at her, but she couldn't do much to penetrate Kim's obvious amusement.

"Thank God for regulation body garments," the green-skinned woman muttered just then, having already been back home to change out of her by-then shredded slacks and blouse before taking Amy to the Possible's house for safety.

"It was Drakken," Wade said, abruptly coming up on Kim's Kimmunicator just then.

"Whoa, Wade. You found him already?"

"He found you," Wade said somberly as Kim lifted her arm, and eyed him.

"Found….? So, he was behind the quake? Like I guessed?"

"Yes. In fact, he was there."

"He was….?"

Shego scowled even darker now as she glanced over at the young man on the communications device Kim wore.

"When you say there," Shego growled.

"I had my suspicions when that quake seemed to hit the school without doing anything else," Wade told her. "Only I knew a broadcast beam, or channeled weapon couldn't have been that precise, so I reapplied my satellite scan, and found this."

Wade vanished to show a grainy image taken from area cams that showed a large panel truck advertising 'fresh fish' pull up a block from the school. It set there for over an hour according to the time-lapse, and then a large, gun-metal gray barrel was pushed out the back, and four Henches manually aimed it before it fired.

"One of the local cops also found a dead Hench at the same location. By the time I got a satellite back in position, the truck was gone. I'm sending the description out to all local, and federal authorities, though," Wade assured her. "If that weapon is mobile, he could strike anywhere."

"He wanted Amy," Shego realized. "He came to the school to get her."

"Get her, or hurt her," Kim asked uneasily.

"I know the Doc. He wanted to grab her. According to your timer, Wade, he fired just as we arrived. He was waiting on us. He wanted to distract me, and grab her. Thank heavens for that the security package you gave us."

"I'd better call mom and dad, and tell them about this," Kim realized.

"Already taken care of," Wade told her. "And Dr. Director just sent a team to watch the house, too. Just in case. I already warned the boys, just in case."

"So, that weapon can kill anyone too close," Kim asked.

"No. The man didn't die because of that quake-machine," Wade said. "The GJ medic reported a massive amount of combined insect venom in his system. Delivered by several small darts at high speed."

"Crap," Shego muttered. "I hate to admit it, but that sounds like one of Drew's earlier, stupider ideas. He called it a bug bomb, or something. Said he would neutralize the world by launching concentrated insect venom out to poison anyone in his way. He never could get it to work."

"Well, he seems like he's pretty competent now," Kim grimaced.

"Too competent," Shego said. "Wade, what are the chances being in that sound-dimension did something to him. I don't know, made him….smarter, or something."

"It's certainly made him harder to find," Wade frowned. "He's constantly moving, and doesn't seem to settle….."

"Wade," Kim asked.

"I just had a thought," he told her. "Get back to you, but meanwhile, watch your back. Drakken could obviously strike anywhere now. And be far too effective doing it."

"Never good news with him," Shego muttered as the Kimmunicator went dark again. "Why did you miss him?"

Kim sighed, and lowered her arm without commenting.

"Let's get to work."

"I am on the way," she reminded Kim, heading toward Upperton.

"No. On Drakken. We keep following leads, and we're never going to get anywhere. We have to think like he does. Is."

"Huh?"

Kim looked at her now.

"Shego, you said I'm still trying to live like it ten years ago; well, seven," she told her. "So, Drakken has to be caught in the same time frame. What would he do? On the run, pushed to the wall, what would he do right now?"

"Kim….?"

"No one knew him better than you. What would Shego see him do if she were still there?"

"He'd either run to his mother," Shego murmured after a moment.

"Dr. Director's got people all over her place."

"Or he'd go to Canada."

"Canada," Kim murmured. "How could I have forgotten. He seemed obsessed with that place for some reason."

"I never figured it out myself," Shego admitted. "So, you think he might be working out of one of the old lairs?"

"It's a possibility, no pun intended," Kim told her at her faint smirk. "But if he is, judging by recent performances, it's going to be heavily guarded, and seriously booby-trapped."

"Call in…..?"

"I'm calling everyone. Dr. Director," she said, lifting her GJ radio from her belt now. "We may have an idea."

_To Be Continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**21**

"Dr. Director, we may have an idea," Kim called as she used the official GJ transceiver to report. If Wade was busy, she didn't want to distract him when just now every second might be critical.

"Care to be more specific, Agent Possible," Betty's dry tone asked.

"You know about Drakken hitting Middleton, I'm sure," she said.

"Yes, we just received….."

A squawk of static cut off the transmission, and over the earpiece, Kim and Shego both heard an ominous rumble of dull thunder.

"He's here," Betty managed to shout, just as the signal went down.

"At GJ HQ," Shego exclaimed, and jerked the car into flight mode.

"Go, go, go," Kim shouted as she tried unsuccessfully to reach Dr. Director. Then remembered Wade.

"Wade, it's Drakken! We think he…."

"Already tracking him," Wade came on-screen to report. "I managed to detect the frequency-wave this time in order to lock onto him. He's headed northwest from Upperton, heading for the state line."

"Keep an eye on him, we have to check out HQ. They may need help," she told him.

"Right. I'll call Ron, too. Drakken's obviously not settling for waiting around for anyone these days," Wade grimaced.

"No kidding," Shego said, reaching the remains of a large, underground parking tower over what had been the underground base for Global Justice in that region. Not one girder remained standing over that sinkhole where the building used to be. "Holy…"

"He is so going down," Kim hissed as she spotted men climbing out of a sidewalk three blocks away. "There. Go," she pointed.

"Du," Shego shouted after they jumped out of the car after parking away from the sinkhole. "Did everyone get out…..?"

"We may be only a regional HQ, Ms. Goe," the unflappable agent remarked dryly as he dusted off his blue uniform after climbing out of the open sidewalk, "But we are prepared for virtually any problem. Even this one."

"Did Betty get out…..?"

"Dr. Director has gone ahead to the Midwest HQ to begin coordinating the efforts to find, and neutralize this madman. I assume this was Dr. Drakken at work again?"

"He's gotten more effective since I knew him," Shego agreed.

"Wade has an idea, though. He's working on it. We think he may be retreating to his early lairs, though. Especially in Canada. Wade just picked him up heading north again, so….."

"Point noted, and I'll forward that speculation at once. Meanwhile, we need to clean up, and get back to work," Will declared as more of the agents climbed out of the sidewalk by then, and people were starting to stare.

"Meanwhile, we're headed north to try to intercept, and stop this freak," Kim told him.

"You haven't been released to….."

Will stopped as he eyed both women, and nodded.

"If Dr. Director asks," he remarked as blandly as ever as he eyed the two obviously furious women, "I'll inform her I suggested you try to locate, and engage him before he could harm anyone else."

"You do that," Kim huffed. "Let's go, Shego. We have a monkey to cage."

"I doubt Ron would care for that analogy," Shego smirked, trying to make herself relax as they headed for her car again.

"You have a better one?"

"Not just now. Let's just go shut him down."

"Works for me," Kim nodded as Shego climbed into the car, and Kim grinned as she started the engine.

"Princess, you just want to fight," Shego drawled. "Why don't you admit it?"

Kim only grinned.

"Right now, I want to hurt him, too. If he had hit the school any later….."

"Let's not give him another chance."

"Let's not," Shego agreed, and put the car into gear, blasting into the sky from the start, and startling more than a few people around them.

**KP**

Dr. Drakken fumed as his Henches sat silently around him.

When one of them suggested that Global Justice might be after them now, he immediately chose to strike at their regional headquarters. Only one of them demurred, but he kept his mouth shut as the others cheered the blue madman's initiative.

Greely Sands, II was a second generation hench, and if his pa had taught him anything, it was that you never, ever, attacked the cops head-on. They always hit back, and they always hit hard. He had the feeling that Joey was long gone from the looks of it, and he had the unnerving feeling that he should have followed his example. It seemed the others guys were acting almost as crazy as the Doc just now, and none of them even batted an eye when the loon killed one of their own for 'failing' him.

He had the feeling they were all headed that way if something didn't change, and he didn't see it changing.

Whoever this guy was that had come back, it wasn't the Dr. Drakken he remembered.

He had just been starting out when Dr. Drakken was just days from his apparent demise, and the chaos he unleashed supposedly putting down Kim Possible, too. Only this guy was nothing like that clown he had laughed over with his buddies.

Not even close.

In the back, Drakken kept blurting out notions that absolutely terrified him at this point.

If he weren't driving just then, he was pretty sure he would have jumped out by now. Then he had an idea.

"Dr. Drakken, we're coming up on a fuel stop. We'd better fill the tanks so we don't run out before we get to the border. You know how they are up there," he said suggestively.

The blue man eyed him from the back, and nodded.

"Excellent thinking, Frankie," he called him. "And while you're fueling up, get us some snacks. And fresh cocoa-moon," he smiled horrifically.

"You bet, boss," he assured him, and took the turn to the very crowded fuel stop.

Not that he was worried about the people that would be there. But he was thinking a crowd was just what he needed to get lost.

Fortunately, he'd learned a while back to wear his civies under his uniform, so he could hit the restroom, strip off his uniform, and disappear.

Hopefully, he could find a car to 'borrow' before the Doc noticed he wasn't coming back.

Or that was the plan.

**KP**

"Kim," Wade all but shouted from her Kimmunicator as they flew north. "We have a confirmed sighting. Drakken's at a truck stop not two miles from you, and he's destroying the place," the young genius told her anxiously. "If he sets off the fuel storage tanks….!"

"We're on it," Shego told him before Kim could reply.

"Why would Drakken destroy a truck stop," Kim frowned as Shego increased their speed, and saw the thick, black plume of smoke rising from the horizon not far ahead.

"No clue. But when did he ever make sense?"

"You got me there," Kim agreed, and hit her Kimmunicator, activating her battle-suit.

Just then, Shego still wore her work uniform, in green, of course, but she was thinking she would really like her old costume back as she eyed Kimmie's suit spread out to solidify around her again.

"Don't take chances with him. You heard what the Nerdlinger said about his sub-harmonic vibrations. We don't want to risk being influenced by him, so we hit hard, and fast, and put him down."

"Absolutely," Kim agreed, and flexed her fists. "So, you want the loon, or the goons?"

"I'll take Doc. He won't seem me coming."

"I'll handle the goons. After all my recent training, they'll really be no big."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"How old are you, Possible," she muttered as she aimed the sleek car down at the ground where people were literally fleeing on foot as the big store in the center of the lot had been all but destroyed by the forces Drakken had already unleashed on it.

They could easily see the seven Henches standing around the truck, easily holding off the local police, those still conscious, as Drakken aimed the device in his truck at the fuel islands now.

"New plan," Kim spat. "Fly over, and drop me right on top of that truck."

"Kimmie….?"

"Do it, before he can use that cannon again!"

"Here we go," Shego swore, and jerked the wheel, and flew right over the truck as every Hench there looked up as she sped past.

Just before a white ball of glowing fury landed on top of the truck, and then tore right down into it.

"Kim Possible," Dr. Drakken howled as he realized his machine had just been torn into three separate pieces, the smoldering wreckage being tossed in different directions as Kim jumped out of the damaged truck an instant later.

He threw away his now useless remote, and snarled at her. Literally snarled.

"I suppose you think I will now rant, and complain, leaving you to win the day," he asked. "Well, you would be wrong! I anticipated your buffoon showing to ruin my plan, but with, or without him, I have a very clever backup plan," he told her.

"So do I," Kim said as the Henches around them slowly backed away from her after seeing her tear into the mobile quake-maker like she was breaking twigs.

"You? Heh," he frowned as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Doc. I never had the chance to tell you, you loopy moron. I _quit,"_ she spat, and drove a hard right into his face.

"Anyone else," Shego smirked as Drakken went flying, hit the side of the panel van, and slid down it to land on the ground.

"Actually," Drakken himself said as he looked up, his eyes glittering. "I believe it's still my turn," he growled, and lifted both arms.

"Down," Kim shouted, and leapt between them, taking over a dozen deadly darts in her back as she covered Shego.

She staggered forward as Shego cried out, and Drakken laughed as Kim slowly went to her knees, her skin silvering under the shredded section of her suit yet to repair itself.

Then Drakken frowned as he realized she was getting back up, and his poisoned darts were all falling away to land behind her as she turned to glare at him as she raised her hands in clenched fists.

Glowing fists.

"That _hurt,_ you freak," she hissed, taking one unsteady step toward him. Then another. Then showing no signs of falling as she started to charge him.

"Boss, I suggest we bail. Now," one of his Henches declared.

"Move," Drakken howled, and raced for the back of the truck.

An instant later, the rest of the top, and sides of the ruined van fell away, and the Henches that joined him flew off at high speed in a newly designed hover-pod. Just before three missiles went flying from the back of the truck. One hit the fuel islands. One hit the already devastated truck stop diner, and the last hit Shego's car.

"My car," Shego wailed watching helplessly when it exploded even as Kim quickly threw up a force-field to protect her, Shego, and the stunned officers around them.

Kim looked around, and lowered her force-field after the worse of the explosions settled, and she eyed the flaming torches that now sprouted from the ground as she grimaced, and looked at the officers who now moved to help their own since the civilians were long gone.

"This did not go well," Kim grimaced.

"No, it didn't," Shego said. "Since when was Doc so tough? Or so smart? He may harder to beat than we realized."

"Betty won't like this one," Kim sighed, and shut down her battle-suit.

Fortunately, Wade was right about reprogramming the interface inside her, or she didn't react enough to lose her clothing, because her GJ uniform was still in place. And intact. Except for that hole in the back.

She had not been really certain about that after she felt her body shift when she played shield for Shego.

"I doubt she will," Shego agreed, staring at the flaming ruin of her car. "I should have turned on the defense shield," she belatedly realized.

"I'll call Wade," she said, not looking forward to Dr. Director's reaction to this one.

**KP**

"We were duped," Wade said grimly, looking less than pleased as the two flew home in her Roth, that he had finally unveiled, and sent to her after admitting he had been upgrading it all along for her since realizing she was back.

He had been the one to take it when it was left where she had crashed, and he first examined it to determine what had happened. When he found nothing but blood, and too much of it, he feared the worst himself. Especially when no one else knew what happened to her.

Kim almost felt like things were getting completely back to normal when she realized Shego was still looking sullen.

"You were insured, right?"

"Of course," the green-skinned woman huffed. "But I liked that car. It was my baby. The first one I ever bought legally, and I was getting used to it," she complained. "That blue-skinned freak owes me," she muttered.

"What now," Kim asked Wade when Shego didn't react to his appearing on her new dash-communicator.

"Agent Du sent in local agents into the Canadian lairs to investigate, just in case," Wade told them as he explained his comment.

"He wasn't there?"

"Du reported that not only was he not there. The lairs all self-destructed after the agents got inside. They lost over a dozen men," Wade told them.

Shego did look up at that.

"He's gotten tougher, too. I hit him hard," she told Wade, "And he bounced off a bumper. Yet he still jumped up like I didn't even touch him," Shego huffed.

"I have a theory I've been studying, and if I'm right, we may be in more trouble than we realize," Wade told her.

"Because we didn't have enough," Shego groaned as Kim only sighed.

"Shego, if I'm right, and based on the evidence I have taken from the settings on Bortel's machine, I have to believe I am, we're all in trouble. When I say we, I mean the world."

"Is this where I say, 'doy,'" she muttered.

Wade shook his head.

"Just tell us what's happening now, Wade," Kim cut in.

"The vibrations, Kim. His vibrations. I now believe his cellular vibrations are doing more than just influencing anyone around him. I believe they're speeding up, heading for a….. Well, a kind of meltdown."

"How does that matter to the world," Shego huffed.

"Quantum relativity," Wade told her. "A few ounces of plutonium, or uranium can release a massive multi-megaton explosion. Theoretically, if you had enough fuel, you could literally set off a fusion reaction that might set off the planet like a small sun."

"But….he's not nuclear," Kim frowned.

"No, but he's a Drakken-sized vessel filled with asympathetic vibrations that are alien to our own physical plane, and the longer he's running around, the higher the frequency will vibrate, since it's not in sync with our dimensional plane."

"And bottom line," Shego asked.

"He explodes," Wade told them.

"How…..big," Kim asked.

"I'll admit this is mostly theory, but based on Drakken's size, and mass," Wade told them somberly. "If we don't stop him, there won't be a planet after he goes critical. At all."

"Snap," Shego paled even more than usual. "So, we have to get him off the planet."

"And out of this vibrational plane," Wade added. "Because so long as he stays here, the asympathic vibrations are going to keep building. Think anti-matter, only with sound."

"Tell me you have a plan," Kim asked uneasily.

"I've called in the boys."

"The….boys," Kim frowned.

"Yes. Jim and Tim are helping me reverse-engineer Bortel's sonic amplifier. We're hoping we can build something that will send Drakken back into the same place he sent himself the first time."

"Isn't that kind of harsh," Kim frowned. "I mean, I know this is Drakken, but…."

"No, Kim. I think Drakken really died. This is what was left over when the vibrational plane that claimed him filled in the space he took up. And if we don't send him back, he's going to destroy our world."

"I say we blast him," Shego quipped.

"We can't do anything to him. Not on this plane," Wade warned her. "Every cell left here still has the potential left to explode, and that means he has to go back. All of him. It's the only way to save the world. He has to go. After you find him."

"Too bad we don't have a really big tuning fork," Shego smirked now. "Maybe that would rattle him. Or attract him. Or something."

"That…..might actually be an idea," Wade suddenly told her, and the screen went blank.

"So, what now," Shego asked Kim as she continued to fly through the darkening skies.

"For now, we go home, and you take care of your daughter. I need to talk to Dr. Director."

"Kim…..?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

Shego didn't admit it, but that actually worried her. Because the last time she had seen that look on Kim's face, they had all almost died.

_To Be Continued…._


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**22**

"You're certain," Dr. Director asked as Kim sat in her room, using the computer she now had on a desk to communicate with the head of Global Justice.

"I may not have the boys' brains, and been out of the loop a while, but I still know enough science to guess this is going to be dangerous whatever Wade comes up with," Kim told her. "So, if we were to use some kind of counter to Drakken's current vibrations, we might just….distress him enough to slow him down, or….."

"Or set him off, if Wade is right," Dr. Director pointed out, her tone implying, '_Again_.'

"Either way, we can't take chances with him. He's gotten more dangerous than ever, and if we don't slow him down, we'll never get the chance to try to send him back to….wherever," Kim pointed out.

"Point taken," Betty nodded grimly at her. "I'll get R&D on it. One question, why not ask your brothers….?"

"Right now, they need to focus on that device to send Drakken back," Kim cut her off. "We distract them now, and they might never get anything done. I do still know my brothers," she smiled wanly.

"Right. All right, and if we get any new sightings, I'll call you at once. I assume Wade will be in contact, too, since he's….back."

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Director. I knew I could count on….."

"We are in this together, Agent Possible. Just try to keep the mayhem under control in the meanwhile."

"I'm not…that bad," she trailed off as the head of GJ disappeared, leaving her staring at a blank screen. "I'm not," she muttered, and shook her head.

"You okay?"

Kim turned from the now blank computer to Shego, who stood in her door.

"Hey," she smiled. "Fine. Get the munchkin to bed?"

"She was disappointed you didn't join us for supper."

"Had some things to check on. Brainstorm. That kind of thing."

"You hungry now," Shego asked.

"I could eat. Funny, I'm not as hungry as I've been, though," she smiled. "That's good. Right?"

"Yes, and no," Shego told her quietly as she walked into the room as Kim stood up.

"Okay, that's not vague at all."

"Kim, I already told you that my powers are different from the boys. I absorb anything energetic, and it keeps me fueled. I could probably stop eating, and never notice more than a rumbling belly. You power, if it is going to be anything like mine, is obviously finding other ways beyond food to energize you."

"That's good, though, right," Kim asked.

"It means, Kim, you'll have to learn what system, or means your body is adapting to use, and control it all the more. Your power levels could increase before you realize it was happening, and then….."

"I get it. Too much power, means a lot more….accidents."

"Exactly," Shego nodded. "You also have to learn to vent now and then, just to keep the energy levels from trying to….."

"Max out, and overload?"

"Yeah. You'd survive, if you are like me, but….. It wouldn't be pretty," Shego admitted. "Not for anyone around you."

Kim frowned as she thought of that big, rocky thug.

"Yeah. I sure wouldn't want to make a mistake if I was just hugging mom, or something." Kim glanced back at her, and nodded. "So, figured it out yet? I mean, I thought Hego was the strongman, and he glows blue."

"I'm not altogether sure what you have. Yet. I have Wade helping me check on a few things."

"You're actually working with him?"

"He's smart. And he promised to rebuild my car," Shego smiled.

Kim chortled at that.

"So, you do still have a mercenary streak. I wondered."

Shego was starting to smile, when she suddenly sobered.

"Princess…. You have to understand. Waking up with a steel beam in your belly….."

"I get it. You decided that wasn't the way you wanted to go out."

"Not even close. I really was playing, just like you had accused me of doing before then. Only I didn't see the down side. I didn't see the harm. Until I was the one being dragged to a hospital, with little hope being held out. Some of the guys….."

"The Henches?"

"Yeah. The ones that died were the lucky ones that day. The things that sonic cannon did to them was….. Well, they were messed up. I'm really surprised I came through it myself for a while. It's why so many of us thought you were gone, too. So many…..died. Or were just….gone."

"Shego, old news," Kim said, stepping forward to hug her as the green-skinned woman's eyes began to brim with unshed tears. "You made it. We made it. Now, we have to stop that blue idiot from doing worse to a lot more people. So, don't fall apart now. I get the feeling I'm going to need you."

Shego stared at her, and smiled wanly.

"Kimmie, you're the one that is a walking miracle. Every time I think you're done, you go and show up again with another Possible impossibility."

"Well, you know anything is possible…."

Held in the smaller woman's surprisingly strong arms just then, Shego closed her mouth the only way she could.

She pressed her lips down over Kim's, cutting off her silly adage, and giving in to an impulse that had been growing for days. Maybe weeks.

Okay, she mused happily as she felt Kim start to kiss back, maybe longer than that.

"I knew it," cut into the haze filling her mind as both women jumped apart, and turned to stare at Amy standing in the open door of Kim's room.

"Uh, I can explain," Kim babbled, making Shego snicker at the redhead with the very red face.

"Really," Amy murmured, looking at them with a grin.

"She did it," Kim pointed.

Shego rolled her eyes, and shook her head as she audibly groaned.

"Really, Princess? _That's_ your explanation?"

Kim flamed all the more, and Amy giggled at her expression as Shego turned to her, asking, "And what did you mean, you _knew_ it?"

"Duh. You guys were just so obvious, mom," Amy called her now as she had for a few days now. "That doesn't bother you," Shego asked, Kim still a red-cheeked vision of embarrassment.

"Of course not," Amy still grinned. "You two are so obvious, you'd have to be blind not to see that you like each other."

"Obvious," Shego sputtered.

"Us," Kim frowned, cocking her head slightly as she eyed Amy. "Really?"

"Doy," Amy grinned.

"Okay, brat. Why are you still up? I thought I tucked you in already?"

"I heard you talking," Amy shrugged.

"Come on in," Shego smiled. "We were just…..talking. Something you want to know?"

"Is…. Is Kim staying with us," Amy asked shyly.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Shego smiled her way, still standing by Kim.

"I don't. Seriously, I wouldn't mind if you even….stayed together. You like each other. And that's better than fighting, right?"

They both eyed the girl, glanced to one another, then looked back at Amy.

"It can be," Shego smiled, making Kim blush again.

"We could be a family," Amy suggested now. "A real family."

"Really odd," Kim muttered.

"What was that," Shego growled.

"I'm just saying," Kim sputtered.

"Keep it to yourself, Princess," Shego grumbled, then saw the redhead's faint smirk.

"Okay, someone's not getting dessert."

"I already had mine," Amy grinned.

Which made both women burst into laughter.

"Okay, that's not weird at all," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, baby," Shego said, moving to hug her. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you guys going to stop that blue freak this time? Before he can hurt anyone else," Amy blurted out as she returned Shego's embrace. "I mean, you wouldn't….go back…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shego said indignantly. "Sweetie, trust me, that is the last thing I'm thinking about. You, me, even the redheaded loon? You're my life, _and_ my family now," Shego assured her. "Dr. D picked a very bad time to come back, because there is no way I'm letting him hurt anyone else. So, yeah, we're stopping him. We're going to send him back to wherever he's been, and make sure he stays there this time," Shego assured her, hugging her fiercely. "And no one is going to hurt my little girl."

"Mom," Amy groaned. "Ribs."

"Sorry. Oh, hell, I'm sorry," Shego moaned, letting her go to look down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just….worried. Just a little," the young teen admitted. "So…."

"I'm here to stay, and you're staying with me, girl," Shego smiled at her. "And we are so taking that blue freak down this time. Right, Pumpkin," Shego glanced back at Kim who was back to looking somber.

"Oh, yeah," Kim said in a voice Shego had only heard once before.

Right before she had been kicked off the roof of the Bueno Nacho building.

"Kimmie?"

"Don't worry, Amy," Kim told her, nodding at them, "Stopping Drakken is what I do. With Shego helping, that lunatic won't stand a chance this time. He is going down."

"Good," Amy said quietly, and only then did Shego catch on.

"Bad dreams?"

"Not anymore," Amy murmured, and hugged her again. "Night, mom. Moms," she dared say, grinning at Kim before running out of the room.

"Precocious," Kim smiled.

"Audacious," Shego corrected, though she was looking after her adopted daughter, and not at Kim just then.

"Like her mother."

"Kim," Shego told her. "We do have to stop that idiot before he takes out the world. Tell me you and your boy genius have a plan."

"We're working on it. It's not like we can just mute the…. Mute…."

Kim turned, all but hopped back to her desk, and scooped up her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, it's me," she told the sleepy-eyed young man. "I have another idea. Tell me if it will work."

**~KP~**

"Interesting ploy," Dr. Director said as she walked into the abandoned lair where Kim and Wade were helping oversee the placement of digitally-enhanced tuning forks. Only they were being set into the wall, and hidden behind other equipment, ensuring no one could readily see them.

"Wade thinks it should work. We need to lure him in, and hopefully, we'll be able to keep him in place long enough to literally mute his vibrating frequency long enough to shut him down, and maybe send him back to whatever place he's been."

"Or anywhere else but here," Ron suggested as he walked into the lair himself just then, Yori not present with him just then.

"Ron," Kim smiled. "How's Yori."

"Lamenting her dishonorable stomach for choosing the worse moment to get ill. She regrets not being able to come with me this time."

"Her….dishonorable stomach," Kim echoed.

"Yeah, it was the oddest thing," Ron frowned. "We were fueling up the mini-jet earlier, and she suddenly got as sick as…. Well, pretty sick. She couldn't even get near the jet after that without getting ill. Considering how bad she felt, I decided she should stay, and see the healer."

"Wow, he is dense," Shego said, coming in just then.

"Dense," Ron frowned. "What now?"

"She's saying that Yori might be having morning sickness," Kim told him.

"Morning…..? Oh, no. No, she it was closer to evening, and she wasn't eating…. Oh, snap," he frowned as the words penetrated. "Well, this is unexpected."

All three women stared at him, but didn't comment.

Ron eyed Kim sheepishly, and asked, "You don't think she'll blame me for this, do you?"

Dr. Director didn't bat an eye.

Shego slapped a hand over her face, barely masking a snicker.

Kim only sighed, and told him, "Ron, you'd better set down, and have a long talk with Yori when you get back."

"Okay, but….I'm pretty sure her folks probably already had _that_ talk with her."

"Wow. And just when I thought the buffoon was gone," Shego chortled.

"What? What'd I say," Ron complained.

"Nothing, Ron. Just….talk with Yori. Okay? Now, we're about ready, so we just have to get the right trap set, and then we just have to hope this works like we're hoping."

"I'll pull my agents back to a safe distance. The last thing we need is his asynchronous vibrations setting off one of my people if they're unstable enough to be influenced."

"Agreed," Shego shot a bleak scowl her way. "Stoppable will be backup, but Kim and I will be the primary bait. We just have to figure out how to get Dr. D back here on our terms."

"Oh, I'm thinking that part will be easy," Kim said as she eyed the dusty communication screen on one wall.

"Easy," Ron asked.

"Yes," Kim smiled, and nodded back to Wade who assured her that power was now restored to the entire system, ensuring their trap was ready, too.

"And the sonic cannon," Dr. Director asked.

"Set up in the ceiling," Wade pointed, where the twins were just dropping from ropes after fine-tuning whatever they had been doing. "We can only hope we got it right. Much of this work is still admittedly theoretical."

"Wade…."

"I trust you, and the Tweebs," Kim cut Dr. Director off. "Besides, we don't have much choice here. Drakken's cellular pitch has to be increasing exponentially by now, which means our initial calculations of any timetable might be off anyway. That means, he could be increasingly unstable himself, and far less predictable than ever. So, we lure him here now, and hope for the best."

"You call that a plan," Dr. Director scowled even more bleakly.

"It's always worked before," Ron grinned.

"Doy. Amateurs."

"I believe, Miss Goe, that is my line," Will Du walked into the lair just then, holding out a device to his superior. "All agents are standing by, and ready. Satellite frequencies are open, and available, Wade," he nodded to the young genius that had managed to stay hidden off the grid for over seven years without giving himself away.

It was obvious from the tech he was managing that he had not been stagnating, though.

"Boys, I want you to go home, and help mom and dad watch Amy," Kim told the pair when they reached the ground.

"What," the two sputtered. "We can help…."

"And you will be," Shego cut in. "Guys, there's a good bet that whatever happens, Doc, or Jack, may use our family as Plan B. We need to know they are safe, and under heavy guard, just in case."

The two twins glared at her, but then shook their heads.

"Fine. But don't blame us when you find out you need backup here."

"They'll have backup," Will Du told them dryly.

"We meant…."

"Real backup," Tim finished for Jim, both of them glaring at him.

"Issues," Kim asked as the pair left the lair, Wade not even smiling at their reaction.

"Let's just say, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on certain matters," Agent Du pointed out. "Much as you and I were at times."

"That bad," Kim grimaced. "And you're still in one piece," she joked grimly.

"It's been close," Will admitted in a less than teasing tone.

"Focus, people," Dr. Director snapped as Wade departed with the last of the techs. "We still have a job to do."

"Agreed," Kim nodded.

"Agent Du and I will fall back with our strike team. Stoppable…."

Ron was gone.

Dr. Director looked around, and now did glower.

"I really hate when he does that."

"I always thought it was kind of cool," Kim grinned. "Okay, you take cover, and I'll send the invitation."

"Invitation?"

"What can Drakken not ignore more than his mother," Kim asked Shego.

"Doy," Shego groaned. "This isn't going to blow up in our faces, is it? Because I told Amy…."

"We'll be fine," she said, and waited till the two GJ agents were gone, leaving them alone in the old lair. "Now, let's reach out, and touch someone."

"Ewwww," Shego grimaced. "Don't even joke."

Kim shot her a brief smile, then switched on the device.

"You're linked with every Henchco communications device and frequency I know," Wade told her over the Kimmunicator from wherever he had gone.

That told her all she needed to know.

"Okay," Kim nodded to Shego. "Time to reach out, and infuriate somebody."

Shego just gave her a sardonic look.

"Like you have to try," she complained.

"Shego," Kim sputtered.

Then she stood in front of the video-phone, and grinned as she opened up a signal that would connect her to every villain tied into the Henchco Web, and Terror-Net. She stood there, letting everyone that might be looking see her even if the screen still remained blank as yet.

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible. Yes, I survived. However, Dr. Drakken did not," she countered. "What you found is a dangerously unstable clone who is trying to destroy our world. If you see him, avoid him, or bring him to me. I'm the only one that can safely defuse him. This is not a joke."

She paused, glancing back toward Shego who remained off-screen at the moment, then looked back to the camera.

"Oh, and Jack. You crossed the line, mister. You're next on my hit parade. So, you might want to start running. Because if someone else doesn't get you first, I'm coming to hurt you. A lot. Now, I have to finish getting clues from this _old lair_, so I'll be along soon."

She then switched off the camera, and looked back to Shego.

"That ought to tweak him."

"It ought to tweak someone," Shego muttered. "But with your luck, it will probably tweak everyone. What if they all come calling?"

Kim smirked.

"I almost hope they do."

Shego wisely said nothing as she only shook her head.

Was she ever that bad?

_To Be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**23**

"Now, all we have to do is….."

"Give up," a vaguely familiar voice growled.

They turned to see Jack Hench himself standing between two, huge massive men with more muscle than head.

"Jack," Shego murmured. "You're taking a chance coming here in person."

"Not really. See, I brought my team," he smirked. "For the opening act, meet Bone-Crusher, and Titan," he smirked. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

"Bone-Crusher," Kim snickered. "Are you kidding me?"

"What she said," Shego smirked. "Come on, Jack. Somehow, you leading the charge doesn't quite fit. Just tell us where Drakken is before he destroys the world."

"I think you're exaggerating…."

"Not a bit," Kim cut him off. "You know me, Jack."

"Do I?"

"You should. And what you and Bortel did, it brought back a bomb that is going to destroy our world unless we defuse it. Unless we stop him, the world is finished. Not me. Not you. The world."

Jack shook his head.

"Nice dramatic flair, but I don't buy it…."

"No? How's this one? You tell us where he hiding, or I rip out your heart, and go from there," Shego spat.

"A bit grim, even for you," Jack scoffed, "But I still don't buy it. Boys, shut them up. They're boring me."

Kim raised her fists.

"Don't bother, Red. My serum-monsters are fifty times stronger than….."

Jack actually cringed when both massive muscle-men slammed simultaneous punches into the woman before they could move.

"Oh, and did I mention they are faster than they look," he laughed as Kim and Shego slammed into a far wall, and console respectively.

"That's it," Kim hissed. "No more kid gloves," she said, pushing to her feet.

"As if you can do….."

Titan screamed when he rushed forward, punched at Kim's head this time, and found his big fist caught in her hands, and twisted.

Violently.

Just before he somehow rotated, and spun in midair, all around the nexus of his straining wrist. The man was still screaming when he landed on his back, jerking his hand free too late as he rolled over, and cradled it to his chest as he curled into a fetal ball. Still wailing.

"My turn," Shego smiled, and both hands turned emerald as her plasma roiled around her hands, and flowed halfway up her forearms.

Bone-Crusher took one look at her, turned, and fled.

"Coward, get back here," Jack shouted.

"Just you and us now, Jack," Shego smiled coldly, green flame still wreathing her hands as she turned toward him.

"You don't think I'd put all my eggs in one basket, do you," Jack smiled unctuously. "Ladies, how about a hand."

"With pleasure," Foxy and Shred smiled as two other masked women walked into the lab behind them.

"Don't forget us," one of them, wearing what looked like a gas mask rasped.

"Don't let them get their claws….. Oh, right," Shego said, eyeing Kim. "Anyway, watch the freak in the fetish gear. She calls herself Whiff. She likes poison gasses."

"Gasses? You're kidding," Kim gaped at the woman in the mask. "This is what they call villains now?"

"We don't screw around, Red," Shred sneered, holding up hands with long, potentially lethal claws. "How about a demonstration, just before I tear your throat….."

"Talk, talk, talk," Shego huffed, melting Whiff's weapon she was lifting in her hand. "Everyone is so chatty these days. Can we just get to it," she demanded, rushing the woman before she could pull out anything else that might prove problematic.

Before she could punch the woman in the protective suit, the woman behind her lunged forward, kicking up and out with a flourish that had Shego backpedaling, and blocking just before the blow could take her head off.

"Right. You're the French chick."

"Savate, s'l vous plait," the woman in green leather smiled smugly.

"What if I don't please," Shego sneered back, and her hands flared brighter.

Kim was about to engage the two anthro-clad villainesses when she ducked back, that niggling sense of her warning her that something was about to happen. Even as she jumped back, an energy blast tore a shallow crater out of the place she had been standing.

"It's Blaster. Freak likes to pretend he's a sniper, and shoot you in the back," Shego warned her, now blocking Savate's frantic kicks as Whiff now pulled something out of her bag that looked suspiciously like a grenade. Deciding results were better than style in this case, she flung a ball of green energy right in the woman's face.

"Use it now, you loopy moron," she growled as the woman screeched, and was forced to jerk off her mask to throw it aside even as it burned so hot it all but melted, along with her thick gloves which were discarded next.

"You think I am harmless because my mask is gone," the less than attractive woman spat.

"Shut up, or the next one makes you bald. And, woman, you need that hair!"

The woman with the dark bob around her plain features grumbled indignantly, and went back to digging in her bag.

Kim, meanwhile, leapt forward, keeping one of the two animal-themed felons between her and the hidden sniper as she began to fight them with an ease that had them faltering from the start.

"Need help, Shego," Kim asked, obviously enjoying herself.

"Would you quit playing with those loopy girls before we get swarmed," Shego complained, and yelped when Savate landed a kick to the side of her head.

She staggered back, shaking her head, and glaring, and Kim almost laughed at the familiar expression as Shego turned to look at the woman in a brighter green costume than her old one.

"That was a mistake," Shego tossed the villainess' way.

"Oh, yeah," Shego growled, and simply charged now.

The woman tumbled back out of the way, too late realizing Shego wasn't aiming at her. She first plowed into Whiff, a combination punch dropping the woman who was obviously about to unleash something else that might have been a problem.

She never got the chance as Shego knocked her unconscious before she hit the ground.

Shego spun around, and her own long legs swept the still tumbling Frenchwoman from her own feet, and she went in after her, hands still blazing.

"Let me show you how we did in my day," Shego suggested as she went after her when the woman tried to roll away.

The woman's green eyes blazed almost as hot as her hands, and the woman yipped, and tried to scramble away.

Too late.

"Honestly, you pay good money for these people," Jack threw up his hands. "Well, get up," he demanded of Titan who was only then recovering.

"I only got one good hand," the big man complained, still cradling his wounded wrist, and elbow that had all but been twisted from their respective joints.

"Then use it," Jack complained.

"Fine," the big man huffed, and slapped Jack out of the way, and ran for the exit.

"Traitor," Jack screamed even as he went flying.

He landed with a thud, and didn't move as Kim easily deflected the two females' blows despite their clawed hands that would have shredded anyone else had they attacked them.

Kim, however, had never stopped smiling.

"Well, Princess," Shego growled, standing up as she turned her back on the now unconscious Savate. "You about finished playing?"

"Almost," she said, and eyed the pair. "You really want to do this," she asked them.

"It's still two on….."

Shred went silent as her eyes rounded when Kim turned, punched a console, and warped the metal housing.

"And that was my weak hand," Kim said with a broad grin.

Both women eyed one another, glanced to the fallen Jack, and turned, and bolted.

"Screw this. I'm going back to the woods," Foxy told her partner. "Those loggers aren't that tough!"

"Lightweights," Kim chuckled as they fled.

"Wow," Shego sighed. "Either we're gotten better, or Jack's idea of quality is really slipping."

"I'm not complaining. We still have to deal with Drakken."

"Yeah," Shego complained, remembering the last time they met, and he shrugged off her punch.

Her very serious, very hard punch.

"Nothing critical got hit, did it," she asked Kim as she eyed the warped console Kim had hit.

"Nope, I don't think…. Move," she said, pushing Shego aside even as another energy blast hit the ground where they had been.

"Almost forgot about that freak," Shego grumbled, and looked into the darkness over the brighter lit lair.

"I think he must be….."

"If he's true to type, he's already moving. Listen up, freak," Shego shouted up at the shadowy ceiling. "You already saw us take down your friends. Give it up, or I promise, the only trigger you'll be pulling in the future will be with your teeth!"

"Teeth," Kim giggled.

"Well, tongue sounded silly," Shego shrugged.

And Kim again knocked her out of the way of another blast.

"Okay, that's it," she spat.

And launched a series of green fireballs into the darkness over their heads.

"Don't hit the emitters," Kim hissed.

"I don't think he's over by…."

Kim shoved her aside, and this time took a blast full in the chest.

The force of the mini-explosion sent her flying back, sliding off a rock wall to land in a heap near Jack. She sat up with an indignant expression, and looked down at her chest.

"Man," she complained as she realized that while the cybertronic shield saved her, she had just lost most of her top. Along with a good part of her bra. "You are so paying for that," she shouted up at the darkness as she now activated her battle-suit for the first time simply to cover her half-naked body.

Shego smirked.

"Now you know how I felt," she grinned at her.

"But this never used to happen to me," she complained.

"Okay, we gotta flush this bug. I'll go up, you keep your eyes open here."

"Just watch your back," she told her.

"He'd better watch his," Shego growled, heading for a ladder that led up into the scaffolding overhead. "I'm already tired of this crap."

"Cranky, old lady coming up," Kim shouted. "Better run now," she shouted.

"Princess," Shego growled.

Just as the nearby door slammed open, and a horde of Henches charged into the lair, some holding taser-batons, some holding other weapons. All of them headed right for Kim.

"Better hurry, Shego. I think things are warning up again."

Shego, halfway up the ladder, looked down to see the Henches moving to surround Kim.

"They're Drew's men, Kimmie! He must be here!"

"Well, let's invite him in," Kim shot back, and began wading into the attacking me, hands glowing as she now pushed to attack in earnest as the men tried to swarm her.

"Blaster," Shego shouted. "I know you, you mercenary freak. Listen, if we don't stop Drakken, he is going to destroy the world. As in permanent, and for real. So back off, or there won't be any profit here. Because there won't be any world. Understand? No joke. This is doomsday crap here. So, just back off. We'll settle another day."

A man in a dark brown camouflage uniform appeared right over her head, aiming a weapon right at her as he looked down from behind a mirrored visor.

"What keeps me from simply shooting him, too?"

"You do that, and that doomsday is guaranteed. We have to send him back where he came from, or he goes boom. And we all join him," she told him. "I know you prefer money to schemes, so believe me, this is one game without winners. We stop it, or it's over. For everyone. Get it?"

The man still only stared.

Then, slowly, he lowered the weapon, and holstered it.

"Another day, then frau," the man said with a thick accent. "Count on it."

"Only if we survive," Shego shot, and then simply let go, landing in the middle of the Henches with Kim when she kicked off the ladder.

"Bout time," Kim said, "You get lost."

"Nag, nag, nag. You know, sometimes you're as bad as Hego!"

Kim only laughed, and kept punching and kicking, making bodies fly.

"You know, it's harder to hold back than I realized. How do you keep from killing these idiots?"

"It takes practice," Kim was told as some of the Henches eyed them uneasily, but far too many just kept pressing the attack, obviously well into the insanity range from the glittering stares fixed on them.

"Well, I guess we have plenty of practice," Kim sighed as if bored already. "But I can already see the extra paperwork if I get too rough on some of these guys. Dr. Director will really have a fit if even if I just cripple them. Wouldn't she?"

"She probably would. Woman lives for reports. Her, and Du, both," Shego admitted, guessing her ploy.

"I've noticed," Kim chortled.

Some of those men still uneasy over their banter began pulling back now.

"So, why isn't Ron helping yet?"

"Waiting on the main event," Kim suggested. "If Jack dared show up, it has to be part of something bigger."

"Bigger than all these losers they're tossing our way," Shego huffed, and dropped another man. Then two, as she somersaulted back to slam into another Hench, after punching one hard enough to send him flying back to take out another man behind him.

"Speaking of losers," a growling, guttural tone sneered as a flash of light exploded, slamming Shego back into the far wall hard enough to warp the computer console she impacted.

Kim gasped, then turned to face the very familiar figure of Dr. Drakken holding twin pistols he held close together as both of them seemed to glow ominously at their barrels.

"Well, finish her," Drakken snapped at his frozen Henches. "I'll handle Kim Possible," he sneered at Kim. "But first," he said, and aimed the twin weapons upward, blasting the Tweebs' sonic cannon into a hail of shattered parts. "Did you truly think I'd fall into such an obvious trap?"

Kim stared as Drakken only then stalked into the lab, his glittering eyes locked on her.

"Well, we did hope you were still as dumb as ever," Kim grinned cockily.

"Kim," Shego shouted, still prying herself out of the warped ruin of the console.

"Remember the plan," Kim said, circling Drakken who merely laughed as he aimed the weapons at her.

"Give up now, Kimberly Anne," he sneered. "You have no hope against my genius. No one can defeat….."

Kim leapt, slamming a palm down to shatter one humming weapon, while her opposite elbow was jabbed down, and into his own elbow joint, knocking his arm aside, and sending the other weapon skittering across the stone floor.

"You think you can stop me….."

"Now," Kim shouted at Shego.

"But you're still inside the…."

"Do it, or we lose our chance," Kim shouted, even as she wrapped both arms around the blue man even as he started to try to back away.

"What….? What treachery is this," he demanded, seeing Shego tear through the last of his Henches to slap a hand down on a computer near the one she had hit, pressing a distinctive red button. "What are you….?"

The air began to hum in the same instant as pinpoints of sound erupted all around them, and Kim held him firmly in place as he tried to pull free.

"Not this time," Drewbie," Kim spat. "This time, you're staying to face the music," she declared.

"What music? I don't hear….."

"You're about to hear it," Kim said, tightening her arms around him as she cringed as the humming began to increase, setting up a bone-rattling crescendo of sound all around them as the walls began to vibrate as the hidden devices placed in the cavernous lair now began to warm up.

"What did you do," he demanded, struggling against her strength as Kim's own hands began to glow as she focused on holding the stronger than expected madman.

"Princess, just knock him flat, and get out of there. You have two minutes before the sound thingy does it thing. Move it," Shego shouted.

"No! Whatever happens, this time, I will ensure that Kim Possible pays for my defeat," Drakken swore, and wrapped his own pinned arms around the redhead. "Release me, or we both die!"

"Not happening," Kim swore. "If you don't go back, the world dies!"

The madman laughed.

"What an excellent swan song," he declared, cackling madly. "Then everyone will remember me!"

"Not if they're all dead, you idiot," Shego spat, and started forward.

"Shego, stay back," Kim shouted.

"Kimmie…..!"

"Whatever else, you have Amy," she told her. "Let me handle this!"

Shego stared at her in horror as Ron only then appeared, hammering his way through the least of the Henches, and to his credit, he stopped just outside the influence of the sonic emitters they had hidden so no one would realize where the real threat was waiting.

"KP, get out of there! We have the rest of Jack's goons in cuffs. Get out…."

"Too late," Shego cried as the rising sound waves drove her back with her hands over her ears.

"Not again," Ron swore, and tried to push forward.

The sound waves were like a living, pulsing barrier by now, though, and even he couldn't push through as Drakken seemed to be visibly pulsing as a glowing light erupted from within his blue skin, growing brighter and brighter as he cackled all the louder.

"_Kim_," he and Shego both screamed, just before the light erupted with thunderous roar that blew them, and everyone around them, back as Drakken seemed to explode.

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Resurrection**

**By LJ58**

**24**

"Kim," Ron and Shego both cried just before the blue-skinned madman seemed to literally explode with a deafening roar of sound and light.

The pair were blown back, along with anyone, and anything else not bolted down when the explosion detonated, but Ron was on his feet in almost the same instant he was driven back, staring helplessly where Drakken and Kim had been wrestling one another for control.

"No….."

Shego croaked her helpless protest staring at the shallow crater where no one stood now.

Just before a low groan filled her ringing ears, and she turned to see Drew, in a much more ragged lab coat, laying sprawled near a warped computer console that was still sparking, and smoldering after their sonic trap had been sprung.

"Oh, hell," she moaned. "Don't tell me it didn't work," she cried. "Princess," she turned to look around. "Kimmie?"

"H-Here," a ragged voice spoke, and Shego and Ron both looked to the opposite side of the lair where Kim lay sprawled as if flung there by a large hand.

Or the explosion that had gone off when the sonic trap had triggered.

"Did it work," she groaned, pushing to her feet as she looked at the crater, yet to see Drakken.

"Yes, and now," Shego said, eyeing the still dazed Drakken. "Where's your nerd, Kimmie, because Doc's still here even after the light- show."

As if on cue, Kim's Kimmunicator chirped, and she slowly lifted her arm.

"Hey, Wade," she spoke a little louder than normal, her ears still ringing. "What's the sitch?"

"Well, the good news is, I'm not detecting the alien sonic pulse any longer."

"And the bad news," Shego asked, still eyeing Drakken suspiciously.

"We have another wave of Jack's tech villains heading for your location. At least twenty of them," Wade warned them.

"No big," Kim grinned, "But, funny thing," Kim told him. "Drakken's still here, Wade. I thought he would be fading without his alien sound stuff."

"He is," Wade blinked.

Kim turned her Kimmunicator toward the man still laying sprawled, yet to even sit up as Kim now did.

"Whoa. That's….unexpected. Still, I'm not detecting any of the dimensional frequency pulse from him any longer. Get closer, let me get a better scan."

"Check her out, too," Shego insisted as Kim slowly stood up. "Just in case."

"Already scanning," Wade assured her.

"I'm fine," Kim sputtered.

"I'll go warn the GJ guys," Ron said, and headed for the door again. "If you can handle him," he nodded at Drakken.

"If he's not amped up any longer, he's a piece of cake," Shego assured Ron, eyeing the still groaning Drakken. "Soggy cake."

"Wade," Kim asked as she staggered over to stand over Drakken, holding the Kimmunicator over him.

"Definitely safe," Wade nodded. "Somehow, we managed to bleed off the alien frequency pulse, and excised it through the dimensional rift. Only I'm not sure how he managed to stay here this time."

"Maybe because he was never part of that dimension in the first place," Kim suggested. "So controlling the rift only allowed the foreign pulse to be sent back, and it left Drakken here because he actually belonged here."

"Uh, sure," Wade shrugged, clearly at a loss just then. "That works."  
"Whatever. You're saying he won't go boom now," Shego demanded.

"No," Wade assured her.

"And he's…..normal again? I mean, normal for him?"

"Absolutely," Wade nodded on the small screen of the Kimmunicator.

"Good," Shego growled, and jerked him to his feet to hold him by his ratty coat even as he was trying to crawl away by then "Because I still owe him something."

"Now, Shego," he whimpered, "Remember, we're still one big, evil fam….."

"Family," Shego snarled, and cocked a glowing fist. "You targeted my little girl, _and_ you blew up my car!"

"Shegoooo," Drakken howled as the blow sent him sailing into a nearby wall to hit face first.

"All yours, guys," she smiled as he slid down the wall even as several Global Justice agents appeared in the door.

"Feel better," Kim smiled.

"More importantly, do you? Don't think I didn't notice you shaking when you stood up."

"No big," Kim smiled. "I was just a little dazed. That sound really rattled me for a minute, but I'm good now."

"Kimmie….."

Outside the still open lair door, the sounds of renewed battle sounded, and the shouts and cries of more than a few voices were easily heard.

"C'mon," Kim smiled. "Let's go show them how it's done," she said as the agents present began to cuff Drakken, and the other mostly unconscious villains around them.

Including Jack Hench who had yet to wake up.

**KP**

"….And the look on your face when you tried to light up," Shego laughed.

"So I don't glow anymore," she huffed. "I guess that sonic backlash kind of tapped me out," she shrugged. "It's still no big. I still had my battle-suit. And my cybertronic ace-in-the-hold."

"Good thing," Shego smirked. "I thought that walking fire hazard was going to burn you to a crisp for a minute there," she laughed as Amy rolled her eyes at the pair still bickering as they sat eyeing one another cross the table.

"Do you have to talk shop while we're eating," Amy sighed.

"I thought you liked our adventures," Shego grinned knowingly at her.

"Well, not when I'm trying to eat. I mean, did you have to be so detailed about that tentacle guy, or that globby thing."

"Slime? Seriously," Shego asked Kim. "Who would actually call themselves _Slime_? For that matter, why let yourself get turned into a….."

"Mom," Amy groaned, dropping her fork.

"Guess you don't want dessert," Kim teased.

"So long as it's not Jell-O," Amy complained.

Both women laughed.

**KP**

"You're probably wondering why I called you," Dr. Director asked as Wade studied her over the monitor screen after the head of Global Justice messaged him only after she had ensured that Kim and Shego were both gone.

"No, it's obvious," Wade nodded knowingly. "You're wondering if the sonic explosion permanently sapped Kim's apparent comet powers. Or if they affected her cybertronic bonds."

"Indeed," the one-eyed woman grumbled, wondering if she was ever going to surprise the young man who was still one of the five smartest people on the planet.

"Yes," she grimly admitted. "So, do you have an answer?"

Wade sighed, and eyed her.

"Not just yet. It's obvious that Kim's…..enhancements were maxxed-out to protect her from the sonic burst released from Drakken when we de-powered him. Even I can't tell if that completely sapped her, or if she was simply drained her available reserves for the moment. All I can tell you is that she is still in control of her cybertronic interface. As to the rest, we'll know when we know."

Dr. Director groaned.

"Before, or after, we face another lawsuit? Because her current neighbors are still less than understanding of her concept of _playing_."

"Well, even I didn't realize she could set off a sympathetic vibration that turned the echoes of impact with their new, steel fence into artificial thunder like that," Wade admitted.

Betty resisted the urge to roll her good eye.

"Just keep me posted. If she does still possess her comet energies, we need to know, and make allowances."

"I'll let you know when I know," Wade assured her. "So far, though, Kim said she's just her cybertronic shield. Apparently, the overload also shorted her shape-shifting ability, though, so she's not quite as versatile as before."

"I am not complaining," the head of Global Justice sighed.

"Meanwhile, what about the case against Jack?"

"I'm sure you've heard. He's arguing entrapment."

"I'm sending you a file. It has all the surveillance footage from the lair where he risked facing Kim and Shego. Including his impromptu confession. Added to his presence in the Tinker's lair, I think even that moron prosecuting him should manage a conviction."

Dr. Director eyed her computer, flickering as the data stream began to flow despite the fact she knew GJ supposedly had the best firewalls available.

"Hopefully, you are right," was all she said before she closed their connection.

**KP**

"I'm bored," Kim murmured, sitting in the living room a few weeks later, staring at nothing.

Shego sat beside her on the couch, and eyed the TV as it played a midday newscast.

"Well, with Jack, and Drew behind bars, a lot of the usual mischief-makers are sidelined just now," Shego reminded her. "And I don't mind for a single instant."

"I'm still bored," Kim muttered. "Wanna spar," she smiled faintly.

"I have to go pick up Amy from school pretty soon. I don't have time to spar," Shego told her.

"It won't take that long….."

"Sparring with you always seems to involve police, and judges of late," Shego scowled at her. "Now, be quiet, I'm watching the news."

"What news," Kim sputtered, gesturing at the TV as she added, "Nothing's happening."

"Exactly, and I like hearing about that," Shego nodded firmly.

Kim shot her a sour look.

"That makes no sense at all," Kim complained.

"Look, we told Bets, and the cops, that we'd behave this week. So, sit there, be quiet, and….."

Shego's words trailed off as Kim turned slightly to stare pointedly at her.

"What," Shego asked, looking uneasy over the way Kim was eyeing her.

"Well, we do have time, and….. We never did quite figure out just where we were going?"

"We….were going?"

"You know, back when you kissed me," Kim smiled.

"Uh, actually, I think you….."

Kim kissed her.

She leaned over, pecking her lips. Then left them there, pressing slightly as their pillowed flesh melded, and Shego felt her eyes round before slowly drooping.

Then Kim's smaller hands were on her shoulders, sliding around her back, and pulling her closer.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Kimmmmm," she sighed, but let the redhead kiss her.

"See," Kim smiled, leaning back just when Shego was ready to embrace her in turn. "We obviously have something to talk about here."

"T-Talk," Shego grit out, staring at her as she felt her lips pulsing from that too brief contact.

Kim smiled.

"Or…"

Shego lunged at her, and the rolled off the couch, slammed into the coffee table, which shattered under their weight, and then they were on the floor. Each of them trying to be the one on top as hands and lips moved to duel and dominate the other.

**KP**

"You're late," Amy complained when Shego pulled up in front of the school later that afternoon. "Did you have another mission?"

"Uh, not exactly," Shego said, blushing green as she tugged her blouse's neck up as Amy climbed into the car.

"Hey? Is that….? You have a hickey," the teen grinned at her mother.

"Uhm, no."

"Yes, you do," Amy grinned.

"No, I don't," Shego protested. "I don't _a_ hickey, I….."

"Whoa. So, you and Kim are getting…..closer?"

"That's not an issue, right," Shego asked, not quite sure she liked her daughter's smug grin.

"Not a bit. So, you guys are staying together."

"I guess. For now, at least. We're still…..negotiating," Shego murmured, putting the car in drive as she headed for the motel she had rented for the night.

"Uh, isn't the house….? Are we eating out?"

"You could say that," Shego sighed.

"Cool."

"And we're staying at the Motor Lodge for the next few nights," Shego added.

"We are? Why?"

"Well, we might have….inadvertently…..put a few holes in the walls. And roof. And…..there's some question about structural integrity just now while the city assesses the damage…."

"Mom! What happened?"

"Kim….. Well, she definitely still has her comet powers," Shego sighed.

"And you sparred in the house?"

"Not….technically," Shego blushed again.

"Mom, what happened," Amy asked.

Shego couldn't help but blush again.

"I'll explain everything. After we go bail Kim out again."

"Bail her out? Again? What for now?"

"Uhm, indecent exposure," Shego blushed emerald, knowing she had only escaped that one by ducking into the garage, and grabbing a spare jumpsuit she wore for working on things around the house.

Still, the nosy neighbor had been adamant about pressing charges again, and they hadn't been able to get in touch with Betty at the time, so there was nothing she could do since she had to go pick up Amy. Leave it to Kimmie to turn a little impromptu necking into a full-contact sport, though.

"Wow," was all Amy said as they headed uptown.

"Yeah," Shego couldn't help but smile, recalling just how that sport had gone for a while. Until Kim's powers chose to manifest right in the middle of her very spirited foreplay.

Actually, that had been fun.

A lot of fun.

In fact, she realized she had been having more fun since Kim's return than in the past seven years. She couldn't wait to see what happened next. First, though, she had to go get her out of jail.

Which, naturally, was when a very furious Dr. Director finally called back.

"Need I even ask," the one-eyed pain in her backside grumbled.

"Uh, maybe?"

"Shego," Betty demanded. "My agent reported that half your roof was destroyed. Is Kimberly losing control?"

"Only when she orgasms," Shego blurted, then blushed anew as Amy burst into laughter.

"What," Betty Director sputtered, looking at a genuine loss for words just then as her expression was stunned as Shego glanced at the communicator screen built into her new car's dash.

"Uh, I'll explain later. Gotta go bail the nut out."

"Sheg…..!"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this one," Shego sighed as Amy continued to giggle.

_End…?_


End file.
